kehampaan
by Leon Agsan
Summary: Kebahagiaan cuma angan untuknya, karna ia tercipta hanya untuk bertarung dan bertarung, tanpa cinta, tanpa kasih sayang, sampai ia mendapatkan julukan sang kehampaan. Tapi adakah mahluk yang menerimanya apa adanya, memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang dengan tulus?
1. Chapter 1

Perang shinobi keempat sudah selesai, tidak terasa perdamaian sudah berlalu selama empat tahun lamanya, kini semuanya merasakan kedamaian sejati, tenang, tentram, dan aman, tapi tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ada yang kurang? Pahlawan yang harusnya diagung-agungkan malah dianggap penghianat, dan penghianat yang menggambil peran sangat sedikit dianggap pahlawan sejati, sungguh tidak adil bukan? Ya kehidupan shinobi memang tidak adil, tapi kenapa cuma dia saja yang merasakan ketidak adilan itu? Apakah lahirnya ia didunia adalah kesalahan? Dia UZUMAKI NARUTO pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat, yang mengambil paling banyak peran penting saat ia dilahirkan. Menjadi wadah kyuubi no yoko, menyelamatkan desa dari shukaku, membawa pulang pemimpin baru mereka, SENJU TSUNADE, terjadinya aliansi desa-desa kecil yang pernah ditolong sang uzumaki, melawan 6 pein sendirian, dan masih banyak lagi peran penting dan paling berbahaya yang ia lakukan, tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuka mata meraka? _Lihatlah aku! Ingatlah apa yang kulakukan untuk kalian semua! Aku mempertaruhkan nyawa ku untuk mengakhiri perang agar kita bisa hidup berdampingan dan tidak ada perpecahan, tapi apa yang ku dapat? Kenyataan pahit yang kudapat, perlakuan kejam yang kurasakan, dan kata-kata kotor yang kalian lontarkan pada ku. A_ dalah apa yang ia ucapkan tiga tahun lalu, sekarang ini dia sudah mendapatkan kedamaiannya sendiri, walau pun tidak berada dikonoha

saat ini naruto sedang beristirahat dibawah teduhnya pohon besar, dia tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang sudah matang, wajah putih bersih, tinggi 170 cm, rambut merah darah panjang sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai, yang tampak liar tertiup angin, tubuh besar pada umumnya, walau tidak banyak otot ditubuhnya tapi naruto malah menyukai tubuh yang seperti ini, katanya " _kekuatan besar bukan berasal dari fisik luar, tapi dari dalam, aku memiliki fisik kuat dari darah ibu ku yang mengalir dalam nadiku, chakra melimpah yang melampaui senju, kepintaran yang diwariskan ayah ku, dan energi kehidupan yang luar biasa yang memang warisan dari klan ku, tinggal ku kembangkan dengan cara ku._ Itulah yang naruto ucapkan waktu ada yang menanyakannya soal fisik yang ia miliki. Untuk pakaian naruto hanya memakai kimono merah dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna merah muda, memakai pelindung tangan sampai siku ditangan kiri, untuk tangan kanan hanya dibiarkan tertutup kain yukata yang ia pakai, untuk celana? Ia hanya memakai celana hitam yang pas di pingan dan kakinya, untuk alas kaki? Ia hanya memakai sandal tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu, tidak lupa pedang hitam legam yang disandarkan disebelahnya

saat merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, naruto melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat tertunda, ia berencana menjelajahi dunia dan ingin menemukan tempat yang tenang dan indah, tapi sejauh yang ia lakukan belum membuahkan hasil, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum menemukan tempat impiannya

dalam perjalanannya ia merasa ada sejumlah chakra yang sangat besar yang menuju kearahnya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, sampai. . .

tap. . tap. . tap

berdirilah lima manusia yang tadi mengejarnya, orang pertama adalah seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang memiliki tanda ketupat berwarna ungu dijidatnya, wajah cantik, kulit putih, dan memakai pakaian ala cina berwarna merah, dia lah mantan angota tim tujuh, haruno sakura. Disebelah kanannya adalah pria yang memiliki tampang malas tapi tidak untuk kali ini, memiliki model rambut seperti nanas, ia lah nara shikamaru. Disebelah kiri sakura adalah pria berambut hitam kelam yang selalu memasang wajah temboknya, hokage sekaligus pahlawan yang diagung-agung diseluruh dunia shinobi, pantat ayam sasUKE uchiha, disebelah kiri sang uchiha terlihat pria berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi, mantan sensei tim tujuh, hatake kakashi, disebelah kiri kakashi sendiri angota tim tujuh yang menggantikan posisi tim tujuh karna kekosongan sasUKE, memiliki kulit pucat dan selalu tersenyum aneh, ia lah sai

,saat ini mereka saling berhadapan, mereka memasang ekspresi bersalah, rindu, kecewa, sedih, dan masih banyak lagi, untuk naruto sendiri? Dia hanya memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

" N..N..N...Naruto, k...kau ka..kah itu? " pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut sang haruno, naruto mengalih kan pandangannya pada uchiha untuk melihat sang haruno, dan ia tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang mengandung **kehampaan** , jauh berbeda dibandingkan dulu saat masih bersama, mereka merinduksn naruto yang dulu, ceria, hiperaktif, jahil, dan mempunyai senyum yang sangat menenangkan, Tapi dari semua itu yang paling terpukul adalah sang haruno, saat dia melihat mantan rekan timnya dulu, melihat bagaimana jiwa sang uzumaki sudah hilang, digantikan sang **kehampaan,** tidak ada pandangan yang menyiratkan kehangatan, perlindungan, cinta, dan kasih sayang, yang ada hanya pandangan kosong, kesendirian, kesedihan, kepedihan, dan kegelapan, dan jadilah kehampaan itu sendiri. Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan pandangan juga senyum itu, ia berlari menuju kearah naruto, ia ingin memeluk narutonya, agar bisa menumpahkan emosinya selama dua tahun ini, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia bisa memeluk narutonya, tapi, sebelum bisa mencapai targetnya, ada benda tajam yang mengalung dilehernya, tidak cuma itu ada seseorang yang memeluk pingangnya, sakura tersentak, tidak pernah ia melihat gerakang sang sangat cepat seperti ini, bahkan gerakan sang uchiha tidak secepat ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ia membulatkan matanya, tidak hanya sakura yang terkejut, sasuke, shikamaru, kakashi, dan sai juga terkejut. pertama mereka tidak bisa merasakan chakra naruto lagi, walau sang uchiha sudah mengaktifkan mata terkutuknya, tapi mereka merasakan energi asing yang mendiami tubuh naruto, walau pun tapi sangat mengerikan

" lama tidak berjumpa? **shinobi konoha "** sapa naruto, mereka tersentak dengan perubahan suara naruto, begitu hampa, tidak ada nada sama sekali.

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini? apa kalian ingin menangkap ku? menyiksa ku? mengambil biju dalam tubuh ku? atau langsung ingin membunuh ku? " tanya naruto bertubi-tubi dengan tenang juga. . . hampa

" kami kesini bukan untuk melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi naruto, tapi kami ingin meminta tolong pada mu " jawab sang uchiha. naruto menatap sang uchiha tepat kemata terkutuk itu, bagai ditelan kegelapan yang tidak ada warna lain, yang ada hanya kekosongan

" ada masalah apa sampai sang **hokage, pahlawan, dan shinobi terkuat meminta bantuan mahluk lemah, sampah, dan penghianat seperti ku ini? "** tanya naruto dengan nada berat miliknya

" kumohon, bantu kami menyelamatkan dunia dan istri ku " jawab uchiha memohon, dia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai uchiha, yang dia inginkan hanyalah, menyelamatkn sang istri, kembali pada pelukannya bersama anaknya, naruto memandang mereka sebentar, setelah itu melepaskan lilitan pedangnya dari sang haruno, berbalik dan menjauh

" urungkan niat kalian meminta bantuanku, aku sudah muak dijadikan alat kepuasan pribadi kalian, jika kalian butuh akan datang padaku, jika kalian tidak membutuhkanku kalian akan menendangku, memperlakukanku selayaknya sampah. Jangan mengangguku lagi! aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku saat ini "jawab naruto yang terus berjalan menjauhi mereka, tiba-tiba

greb...hiks...hiks...hiks

seseorang memeluk punggungnya, dan ia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis dari belakangnya, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, dan ia tidak ingin meresakannya lagi

" tolong hiks... kembalikan na... hiks...naruto...hiks ku " ucap sang haruno yang telah memeluk naruto sambil terisak, pelukan itu semakin mengerat seolah sakura tidak ingin berpisah dari sang uzumaki

" kalianlah yang membuat narutomu menjadi seperti ini, dan ini adalah naruto yang kalian hianati " jawab sekalikus pernyataan naruto, sakura tersentak dan perlahan pelukannya mengendur, dengan itu naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dengan pelan, saat pelukannya sudah terlepas, ia menghilang, sakura semakin keras menanggis, untuk mereka berempat, mereka menundukan kepala mereka, menyadari kesalahan mereka, beberapa saat kemudian kakashi membantu sakura dan mereka kembali kekonoha

malam begitu dingin, dingin yang mampu menusuk kulit mereka dibalik pakaian tebal mereka, sesaat kemudian datanglah musuh dari langit, dengan sasuke dibarisan depan, ia membuat serangan pembukaan, sesaat kemudian keluarlah petir dalam tubuhnya, tidak butuh waktu lama sasuke meluncurkan serangan pertamanya, ledakan besar terjadi, tidak sampai disitu, siuchiha ini mengeluarkan burung kuchiyosenya, memerintahkan sang hewan kuchiyose untuk bergerak dan menyerang secara brutal, sehinga mengurangi banyak dipihak musuh, tidak mau kalah sai membuat burung dari lukisan sebanyak empat ekor,sai, shikamaru, sakura, ino,dan choji menaiki burung buatan sai, sengan sai dan ino menaiki burung yang sama

pertarungan semakin memanas, dan banyak kedua belah pihak yang gugur, sesaat kemudian tercipta portal yang sangat besar, sasuke, sai, shika, ino, dan choji memasuki portal itu, saat mereka didalam mereka kembali dihadapkan dengan musuh yang sangat banyak, tidak ingin membuang waktu sasuke mengaktifkan mata terkutuknya pada tahap terakhir, menghilangkan burung kuchiyosenya, sang uchiha terakhir itu menciptakan kekuatan matanya yang terakhir, SUSSANO'O

tidak lama kepergian sasuke dan yang lain, munculah meteor yang sangat besar, jatuh menuju kearah mereka, tidak tiggal diam lee ingin menerjang meteor itu, tapi sebelum sempat melakukan serangan, datanglah mahluk yang menyerupai monster, sepasang tanduk dikepalanya, rambut merah panjang selutut, kulit putih yang sangat pucat yang memiliki lubang mengaga ditenggah dadanya, disekitar lehernya terdapat bulu yang melingkar berwarna merah, tidak memakai baju, ditangan kirinya terdapat pelindung dari ujung jari sampai sikunya, tangan kanannya hanya bulu merah melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, tidak lupa kuku lumayan panjang yang mampu merobek apa saja, untuk bawahan hanya memakai hakama berwarna hitam legam tanpa alas kaki, dikedua kakinya juga terdapat bulu merah yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya, tidak lupa pula kuku-kuku tajam seperti tangannya ( bayangkan saja ichigo masuk mode hollow, tapi berambut merah, tidak pakai baju, hanya pakai hakama tambahkan pelindung tangan kiri ), berdiri didepan mereka berjarak lima meter, mereka semua yang melihat mahluk yang baru saja muncul memasang siap siaga, antisipasi jika mahluk yang didepan mereka musuh

mahluk atau bisa disebut hollow itu mengeluarkan bola energi yang dipusatkan didepan tanduknya,bola energi itu berputar semakin lama membesar, dan berhenti saat sebesar dua kali bola sepak, **CERO,** ucapnya sedikit berteriak, dengan keluarnya suara tadi bola itu menembakan bola energi yang telah ia buat, dan... BOMMMMMM, meteor besar yang akan menghancurkan tempat itu hancur jadi debu, tidak sampai disitu, hollow itu membuat bola energi dua kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan tadi, diarahkannya serangan tersebut kesemua musuh yang tersisa, ledakan yang jauh lebih besar terjadi. Merasa sudah tidak ada musuh yang tersisa hollow yang menolong mereka berbalik, dan terlihatlah sesosok mengerikan yang berdiri didepan mereka, sedetik kemudian aura hitam bercampur merah menutupi tubuh makluk yang menolong mereka, sesaat kemudian aura yang menutupi mahluk itu menghilang dan meninggal kan sesosok yang mereka hianati

" naruto? " pangil kakashi tidak percaya, mereka semua sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka

" maaf terlambat kakashi, mungkin aku akan membantu kalian, dan anggap saja ini adalah pengapdian terakhirku, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku " ucap naruto, dia berbalik menatap portal diatas, sedetik kemudian aura yang sama (merah-hitam) menyelubungi naruto, dan terjadilah ledakan yang cukup keras dengan naruto menjadi pusatnya, mereka menutup mata mereka untuk menghindari debu masuk kemata, saat mereka membuka mata mereka melihat naruto dalam mode hollow, tidak butuh waktu lama naruto terbang tanpa sayap dengan sangat cepat

Didalam portal, mereka kecuali sasuke sangat kualahan menghadapi musuh yang tidak ada habisnya, tidak hanya itu senjata berat juga mengambil alih atas serangan terhadap ninja konoha, karna banyaknya serangan yang meluncur burung yang dinaiki sakura terkena, menghilang dan sakura jatuh, shikamaru, ino, sai dan choji meneriaki nama sakura, sakura sudah pasrah menerima ajalnya, mungkin dengan kematian ia akan bisa bersama naruto dikehidupan selanjutnya, tapi keinginannya tidak akan pernah tercapai, karna ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya erat, membawanya kepelukan yang dingin tapi syarat akan perlindungan, saat sudah menapak dipermukaan ia membuka matanya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah permata seindah samudra, secerah langit tanpa awan yang memancarkan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat

" na...ru..to " ucap sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, maaf untuk chapter kemarin, gara-gara keteledoran ku meninggal kan ketikan ku ini teman ku yang sok tau mengotak atik tulisan ku ini, dengan bodohnya mengupdete cerita yang ingin ku edit lagi agar lebih rapi, rencananya aku ingin updete cerita ini jam enam pagi setelah kurapikan sedikit, tapi saat aku pulang beli rokok ketikan yang sudah kutulis sudah ditutup, dengan emosi yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi karna aku mengetik cerita ini dari jam satu malam sampai jam tiga malam berakhir dengan tidak memuaskan terciptalah lembam lembam biru diwajah teman ku, kalo ini tenang saja, ini sudah ku cek habis - habisan, jadi SELAMAT MEMBACA

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DXD bukan milikku

Warning : Mungkin aneh, ancur, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak lagi

Waktu seolah berhenti, melihat siapa yang telah datang menyelamatkan rekan mereka, sosok yang telah lama pergi sesosok yang dikatakan mati ditanggan uchiha sasuke, kini berada dihadapan mereka dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dari terakhir mereka bertemu ( kecuali shika, sai dan sakura ) **uzumaki naruto** telah kembali, kembali untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir sebelum pergi untuk selamanya pergi jauh bahkan mereka tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa melihat sosok sang uzumaki lagi saat tugas ini selesai

Saat sakura terkena serangan dan menjatuhkannya dari burung buatan sai, ia hanya bisa pasrah jika kematian akan menjemputnya, dalam keadaanya saat ini dia berdoa untuk terakhir kalinya, dia berdoa untuk hidupnya yang akan segera berakhir dia ingin melihat seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun ini, walau pun ia tau doanya tidak akan pernah terkabul, tapi bolehkah ia berharap untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidup yang akan berakhir ini? Dia hanya ingin bertemu sang pujaan hatinya, walau pun hanya sebentar tidaklah masalah. Uzumaki naruto, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan narutonya mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang menyiksa batinnya selama ini, dia akan melakukan apa pun hanya demi melihat naruto behkan ia aknan meninggalkan konoha dan ikut kemana pun naruto pergi, bahkan ia akan membantu naruto menghancurkan dunia jika itu perlu. sakura menutup matanya karna serangan menuju kearahnya bermaksud ingin menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa, serangan musuh ditembakan, semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat tapi anehnya kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Dengan ragu ia membuka matanya, saat mata indah miliknya terbuka hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah laki-laki dewasa yang sangat ia cintai melebihi apa pun didunia ini, ya **naruto uzumaki** datang untuknya, datang menyelamatkannya dia tidak tau harus mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluknya dengan erat berniat tidak akan melepaskannya lagi

"Na ... ru ... to?" Ucap sakura yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya, ia tidak percaya ini, nerutonya menoleh kearahnya tersenyum teduh senyum yang bebar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, berdeda dengan waktu itu, waktu pertemuan pertama mereka saat sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu

" Aku disini, jangan menangis! Kau tau bukan aku sangat benci saat melihatmu menangis " ucap naruto dengan nada lembut dan menenangkan, setelah itu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mantan sahabat-sahabatnya

"Sebaiknya kalian menyusul hokage kalian! Biar kuurus yang disini" perintah naruto dengan tegas, mereka hanya mengangguk patuh, setelah itu naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sakura

" Sebaiknya kau juga ikut dengan mereka! Disini sangat berbahaya, aku tidak yakin bisa melindungi mu " ucap naruto dengan nada lembut, sakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto dan menggeleng keras, ia baru bertemu tapi harus berpisah lagi? Jangan bercanda, ia tidak akan melepaskan narutonya ingat itu, terdengar egois memang, tapi bolehkah ia egois untuk kali ini? Apa salah jika ia ingin lebih lama dengan narutonya?

" Aku akan menyusul jika masalah disini sudah selesai " ucap naruto meyakinkan

" Tidak, tidak, dan tidak, aku tidak akan mimbiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu " jawab sakura tegas dengan sedikit triakan diucapanya

" Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu " jawab naruto yakin, sakura menatap tepat kearah mata biru seluas samudra itu mencari kebohongan didalam mata itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, matanya tidak menunjukan kebohongan sama sekali

" Kau janji? tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi? " tanya sakura dengan ragu-ragu disetiap ucapannya

" Aku janji " jawab naruto apa adanya, dengan tidak rela sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada naruto menghampiri shikamaru, sesaat kemudian sakura sudah menaiki burung buatan sai

" Tolong jaga dia " ucap narutoi pada shikamaru, shikamaru hanya bisa menggangukkan kepalanya, setelah kepergian mereka naruro mengalihkan pandangannya pada musuh yang terbang diudara, dia menutup matanya, sesaat kemudian aura hitam merah berkumpul diwajahnya, saat aura yang menutupi wajahnya menghilang terlihatlah wajahnya yang sudah tertupi topeng, topeng monster yang mencerminkan kegelapan hatinya, dengan sekali sentakan naruto menghilang dengan cepat, setelah kepergian sang uzumaki terdengarlah triakan demi triakan dari ras mereka, mereka tidak bisa melihat gerakan sang uzumaki, terlalu cepat untuk mahluk yang memiliki level yang berbeda, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya pasrah pada kematian, saat suara dari mereka sudah selesai mereka mengira sudah selesai, tapi betapa salah nya mereka saat mereka melihat energi penghancur dan pemusnah yang energi berupa bulan sabit dan bola energi yang memancarkan rasa sakit, laki-laki dewasa yang mereka kenal sebagai uzumaki naruto itu berkali-kali mengeluarkan serangan yang sama, dan meneriakan nama masin-masing tehniknya, **getsuga tenshou dan cero** berkali-kali untuk menghapuskan mereka dari sejarah

dua manusia bergender pria saling bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan satu wanita, uchiha sasuke dan toreri otsutsuki nama dua pria yang bertarung untuk memperebutkan hinata hyuuga atau sudah berganti uchiha hinata. Mereka bertarung mati-matian untuk memperebukan satu wanita ( tidak elit menurutku tapi namanya cinta apa mau dikata cinta adalah segalanya bagai mereka berdua ). Tiba-tiba dari dalam bulan muncul mahluk batu yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan kyuubi ( monster yang melawan kurama, sorry gua gak bisa mendeskripsikan mahluk itu apa ), mengaung keras dan menyerang sang uchiha dengan terpaksa sasuke mengeluarkan mahluk yang sama besarnya untuk melawan moster batu itu, serangan pertama dilancarkan sasuke dengan menebaskan pedang susano'onya secara horizontal, karna tidak bisa menghindar monster itu terbelah menjadi dua, senyuman tercipta dibibir sang uchiha tapi tidak bertahan lama karna tubuh monster itu kembali bersatu, 10 bola gedodama berwarna hijau meluncur kearah tubuh sussano"onya, dengan telak mengenai sussano"o sasuke dan menciptakan ledakan yang sangat besar, tidak sampai disitu torune kembali menciptakan puluhan bola gedodama dan mengarahkannya pada sasuke, ledakan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya kembali terjadi menciptakan kawah yang super besar, kepulan asap membumbung tinggi kawah sebagai pusatnya, saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang sasuke terlihat sangat menyedihkan, pakaian yang tadinya hanya ternoda kepulan debu sekarang sudah menglang meninggalkan tubuhnya hanya menyisakan celana panjangnya saja, perlahan-lahan torune turun dari udara mendekati sang uchiha

" Kau begitu menyedihkan uchiha sasuke, inikah kekuatan yang kau bangakan itu? bahkan rengkarnasi ashura jauh lebih baik dibandingkan denganmu " pernyataan meluncur dari mulut toneri, kata-kata toneri begitu menusuk hati sang uchiha dan itu memang benar apa adanya, ia memang lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan naruto, pernyataan toneri terus mengiang dikepala sang uchiha, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah disini, jika naruto bisa kenapa dia tidak

Bola gedodame tercipta diujung telapak tangan toneri, jauh lebih besar dan jauh lebih besar pula efek ledakan yang akan tercipta nantinya, sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima ajalnya, tanpa ada perintah memori diotak pintarnya kembali menggingat saat terbentuknya tim 7, tim yang berangotakan dirinya sahabat pinknya dan sahabat yang mengangap dia saudaranya sendiri, dan memeori irtu berputar kembali mengulang kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sahabat pirangnya, sampai berputar saat ia menghianati sahabat karib yang sudah mengangapnya saudara, dimana dia dan naruto bertarung satu sama lain, hanya karena impian masing-masing, naruto dengan perdamaian, dan dia dengan idiologi bodohnya, dan ia ingat betul saat panah sussano"o miliknya mengenai naruto dengan telak menciptakan ledakan yang luar biasa besar karna semua chakra yang ia miliki dia korbankan demi membunuh naruto. Dia menangis saat menggingat semua kenangan itu, jika diber umur sedikit panjang ia akan mencari dan meminta maaf pada sahabat pirangnya, tapi sepertinya mustahil, ia menutup matanya, dan dia menghiraukan teriakan sang istri, dan triakan sahabat-sahabatnya yang baru saja datang

" _Maafkan aku naruto, aku minta maaf jika semua perbuatan dan keegoisanku membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku hinata karna merebutmu dari naruto memisahkan kalian dengan kekuasaanku sebagai hokage, maafkan aku sarada karna tou-san tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibumu, tidak bisa mengajarimu semua yang tou-san miliki, dan maafkan tou-san karna meninggalkan mu. Aku memang tidak berguna, aku selalu bersembunyi di balik nama uchiha milik klan ku, maafkan aku minna " batin sasuke dengan hati yang kacau, dia tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, dia bisa berdiri karna ada naruto disisinya dulu, tapi sekarang sahabat pirangnya telah pergi_

Bola gedodama milik toneri ditembakan, sahabat pantat ayam meneriaki sang uchiha semakin keras, sedetik munuju kematian ada yang mementalkan gedodama milik toneri dengan tangan kosong, mereka berhenti meneriaki nama sasuke karna apa yang mereka lihat, didepan sasuke seseorang yang beberapa puluh menit lalu mereka tinggal sudah berada didepan mereka, mementalkan gedodama dengan tangaa kosong dengan bayaran tangan kirinya yang hancur, mereka juga bingun kenapa naruto tidak merasakan sakit saat tanga kirinya hancur, tidak lama kemudian tangan yang semula hancur kembali tumbuh dan kembali utuh

Sasuke tidak tau apa yang terjadi, kenapa diatidak merasakan sakit saat gedodama milik toneri mengincar dirinya, perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka matanya, saat pertama yang ia lihat adalah sahabat pirangnya didepan dan melindungginya dari gedodama milik toneri

" Reingkarnasi ashura, akhirnya kau datang untuk menemui ajal mu " kata pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut sang otsutsuki

" Begitukah? Menarik sekali, kau berfikir bisa lolos dariku hidup-hidup begitu? " pertanyaan menjurus pernyataan itu keluar dari sang uzumaki, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerang marah dengan ucapan sang uzumaki, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan keras

" Bagaimana jika kita mulai pertarungan kita? dan berhenti bicara layaknya pengecut! karna aku sudah tidak sabar menggeluarkan kekuatan full ku untuk melampiaskan kemarahan ku " ucap naruto dengan nada dingin, ia benar-benar ingin mengamuk saat ini melampiaskan semua kekecewaanya empat tahun lalu

" baiklah jikaitu maumu " ucap toneri, dengan begitu mereka berdua menghilang, baru satu detik sudah terdengar tiga dentuman keras

Naruto terus menyabetkan zanpakutonya kearah toneri, san toneri sendiri menahan laju zanpakuto milik naruto, tak jarang pula ia membalas serangan naruto menggunakan gedodama miliknya, tapi berhasil ditangkis atau sihindari dengan mudah, ia merasa frustasi karna serangan miliknya selalu gagal, tidak kehabisan cara ia mundur cukup jauh, mengangkat tanggannya keatas menciptakan ratusan gedodama, tidak membuang waktu toneri melancarkan serangannya kearah sang uzumaki. Naruto yang melihat ratusan gedodama diatas langit hanya membulatkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum, senyum yang begitu mengerikan, dia tancapkan kepermukaan dan mengoreskan ujung jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, tangankiri nya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kananya sedangkan tangan kananya seperti mencengkram sebuah bola, beber

apa saat kemudian terciptalah bola energi berwarna merah darah yang awalnya sebesar bola kasti dan sekarang telah sebesar bola sepak

" Hanya mereka yang memiliki level sepertikulah yang bisa mengeluarkan serangan seperti ini. Rasakan ini GRAN REY CERO " triak naruto dengan keras, bola yang berada di depan cengkraman tangannya meluncur dengan kencang kearah gedodama milik toneri

Blar...bom... blar...duarrrrrrr

Terbenturnya serangan milik mereka berdua, serangan yang menentukan serangan siapa yang terkuat. Kepulan asap tercipta diatas langit naruto masih belum menurunkan sikap siapnya karna sewaktu-waktu bisa saja ada serangan mendadak, dan benar saja terlihat sepuluh gedodama yang lebih besar dari yang tadi mengarah pada naruto, dengan feflek yang bagus naruto menghindari gedodama, tapi itu hanya serangan pengalihan, sedetik kemudian taneri sudah berda didepan matanya membawa gedodama sekecil kelereng, tidak membuang waktu toneri menghantamkan gedodama miliknya pada penut naruto hinga mementalkanya puluhan meter dan meledak, ledakan itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tadi, tidak sampai disitu toneri terbang ke udara dan menyiapkan ratusan gedodama, sekali lagi ia menyerang sang uzumaki dengan gedodama yang dia buat, ledakan beruntun dan superbesar kembali terjadi, nafas memburu saat ia mengeluarkan serangan tadi

" NARUTO/KUN " triak mereka semua, mereka shok karna naruto terkena gedo damama milik toneri, tapi yang paling terpukul adalah sakura, baru saja dia dan naruto bersama harus dipisahkan kembali, dia menangis dengan kerasenyebut nama naruto berulang ulang, suara yang begitu pilu terdengar dari mulut sang haruno, tapi ditenggah duka mereka, mereka mendengar seara yang begitu mengerikan, sangat mengerikan malah, suara yang menjanjikan rasa sakit dan kematian

Toneri tidak tau, dia merasa takut saat melawan sang uzumaki entah kenapa dia sangat takut, tapi yang ia ketahui adalah lawannya tidak mempunyai chakra, tapi memiliki energi yang begitu kuat dan gelap, dia merasa tengelam dikegelapan yang tiada ujung, dan dimerasa masuk dalam kehampaan, dia mengelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran pikiran negatif dan melihat kearah kepulan asap yang baru saja menghilang, dia bisa melihat sang uzumaki terkapar didalam kawah yang sangat luas dan dalam, dia tersenyum puas dan berbalik, tapi saat dia mengambila langkah pertama

" Apa hanya ini saja kemampuanmu? Aku kira lebih dari ini" ucap naruto dengan suara beratnya, toneri yang awalnya ingin pergi kembali berbalik dengan cepat , tapi baru saja ia membalikan kepalanya dia sudah dihadiahi bogem mentah yang nersarang di pipi mulusnya melemparkanya ratusan meter, naruto sebagai pelaku pemukulan hanya diam menikmati pemandangan, dimana toneri dengan susah payah berdiri, saat berhasil berdiri dia kembali meluncur dengan cepat kearah naruto, menjiapkan gedodama diskitar tangannya untuk menghancurkan sang uzumaki, tidqk tingal diam naruto juga mengeluarkan cero ditelapak tangan kanan miliknya, kedua serangan kembali terbentur meledak dengan keras mementalkan mereka berdua, naruto dengan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tapi berbeda dengan toneri yang bergulung-gulung dibatu bulan

" Apa hanya ini saja toneri otsutsuki? Tunjukan padaku kekuatan yang kau bangakan otsutsuki! " ucap naruto dengan nada maniak petarung. Aura hitam merah membumbung tinggi sebagai pusatnya adalah naruto

" Akan kutunjukan kekuatan sejati milik leluhurku otsutsuki, dan akan kuberi tahu fakta mengejutkan sebelum kematian mu. Kaguya otsutsuki memiliki tiga keturunan, keturunan kedua adalah hogoromo dan keturunanya yang ketiga adalah homura, kau tau keturunan pertama kaguya? Keturunan pertama kaguya adalah DANTE OTSUTSUKI, dante tidak suka berdiam di tempat maka dari itu dia mengelilingi dunia. Dia juga tau jika ayahnya bukanlah manusia, melainkan...SETENGGAH SHINIGAMI DAN SETENGGAH HOLLOW, TENSA ZANGKETSU adalah nama ayah mereka bertiga, dia melepaskan semua kekuatannya dalam bentuk pedang, hanya itu yang akan ku beritahukan padamu, dan sekarang " ucap naruto mulai menjelaskan tentang sedikit fakta yang dia tau pada toneri, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai memasuki mode hollownya, sedetik kemudian dia sudah berubah menjadi hollow sepenuhnya

Sekarang penentuan siapa yang terkuat dari keturunan kaguya, apakah sang uzumaki atau sang otsutsuki

TBC...

Yo bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Maaf mungkin sangat berantakan dan membosankan. Mohon pendapat kalian, jika memang tidak suka ya FLAME, dengan flame akan memotivasiku untuk menjadi lebih baik dari pada ini

Dan untuk guest yang meflame tidak berguna, setidaknya aku berusaha dibandingkanmu, tidak cuma umbar omong kosong belaka, untuk energi flow, ini adalah cerita karangan ku, aku sudah bilang aku ingin menggunakan cara pandang ku sendiri, sesekali menjadikan naruto manusia egois tidak masalahkan. Pendapat manusia itu berbeda-beda ingat itu, untuk karasumaru.666, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mereview man, tapi trima kasih untuk reviewnya.

akhir kata dari ku, LEON AGSAN OUT


	3. Chapter 3

DESLAIMER : NARUTO DAN HIGHSCHOOL BUKAN MILIKU

WARNING : Mungkin aneh, berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, dan hancur 

FLASHBACK

Sebelum adanya shinobi memenuhi dunia para samurai lebih dahulu menguasai dunia, ini berawal saat peperangan terus terjadi dinegara-negara besar lainnya untuk memperluas kekuasaan mereka tapi juga menunjukan siapa yang terkuat diantara kerajaan mereka. Tidak hanya kerajaan besar saja yang berperang melainkan kerajaan - kerajaan kecil juga ikut andil dalam peperangan untuk memperluas kerajaan mereka juga untuk melawan kerajaan besar yang tengah berdiri dengan sombong menindas kerajaan kecil seperti mereka

"Tidak kah mereka berpikir perang hanya akan merugikan kedua pihak? Manusia memang sama saja gila akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan" Ucap sosok yang terbang diatas tanpa bantuan sayap yang berada dipungungnya, memakai pakaian putih seperti gaun, memiliki mata yang berbeda sisi kanan memiliki iris mata biru dan yang kanan memiliki warna hitam dengan iris kuning mengerikan memiliki satu tanduk di atas kepala dibagian kirinya

"Dia terus mengamati peperangan yang berada dibawahnya. Jujur saja dia ingin sekali memusnahkan ras manusia karna terus melakukan peperangan yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, tapi dia tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan manusia dia hanya mahluk asing yang terdampar didimensi ini tanpa dia ketahui. Setelah bosan melihat perperangan yang berada dibawahnya dia terbang dengan pelan. Lama dia terbang dan yang bisa dia lihat hanya peperanggan disetiap tempat, setelah seharian dia terbang dia mulai turun kepermukaan bertujuan mengistirahatkan badanya karna waktu menjelang malam, tidak butuh waktu lama dia pun tertidur

Matahari terbit diufuk timur menandakan hari mulai menjelan pagi, matahari menyinari bumi dan isinya mengantikan peran sang bulan tidak terlewat juga sinar matahari mulai menyinari mahluk yang tidur dibawah pohan besar membangunkannya secara paksa

" Sudah pagi ternyata? " guman mahluk itu, berdiri tegak mengerakan tubuhnya untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang masih kaku khas bangun tidur, setelah selesai dia mulai melesat keatas dengan cepat. Baru beberapa menit dia terbang dia mendengar suara triakan minta tolong suara wanita meminta tolong dari bahaya yang mengancamnya tidak membuang waktu dia langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kearah asal duara tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan manusia yang butuh pertolongan dia sudah sampai diasal suara tadi, dia mendarat dan melihat hal keji didepan matanya, dua orang pria yang memakai pakaian tempur khas samurai berwarna hitam sedang memaksa seorang perempuan berambut merah untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak manusiawi, tidak tingal diam dia menciptakan pedang hitam legam dari aura yang dia keluarkan tidak butuh waktu lama dia sudah memengal kedua kepala pria kurang ajar yang ingin memperkosa seorang perempuan yang tidak bisa membela diri sedangkan yang ditolong terkejut bukan main baru kali ini dia melihat pembunuhan secara langsung didepan matanya, mendongak keatas untuk mendapati seorang laki-laki aneh yang memiliki rambut putih satu tanduk dibagian kepala kirinya, memiliki dua iris yang berbeda, yang kanan biru dan yang kiri hitam beriris kuning, memakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna putih. Laki-laki yang menolongnya berbalik pergi meningalkan tempat kejadian

" T...tung...gu " ucap sang gadis sedikit berteriak dengan nada tergagap, seakan mendengarkan sang penyelamat berhenti tanpa berbalik

" Ada apa " tanyanya tidak tertarik, seakan memdapat respon sang gadis berdiri merapikan pakaianya yang sempat ditarik paksa oleh pria yang ingin memperkosanya tadi. Menghadap sang lelaki

" T...te...terima ka...s...ih tuan su...d...dah menyelamatkan sa...saya tadi " ucap sang gadis yang belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya

"Tidak masalah" jawab sang pria seadanya dan kembali berjalan menjauh, sekali lagi dia mendengar triakan dibelakangnya

" B..bol..leh sa..ya meng..ge..tahui nama an..da tuan " ucap sang gadis, entah keberuntungan atau memang nasipnya sedang mujur lelaki yang menolongnya membalikan badanya menatap tepat kearah matanya, mata yang berbeda yang mengandung kegelapan yang sangat pekat tapi juga menjanjikan perlindungan dan kasih sayang. Untuk sesaat dia tengelam dalam pesona mata sang penyelamat dan lamunanya segera pupus karna sebuah kalimat yang tidak mengandung emosi sama sekali

" Bukankah kurang sopan menanyakan nama seseorang jika orang itu belum memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu? " ucap sang lelaki, seakan wajahnya terbakar karna malu sang gadis membungkukan badanya meminta maaf

"Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan, dan perkenalkan nama saya Kaguya otsutsuki" ucap sang gadis yang bernama Kaguya yang masih membungkukan badanya, untuk sang pria hanya membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menjauh dan menjawab

" Tensa zangetsu " ucapnya dengan singkat sambil terus berjalan menjauhi kaguya, sedangkan kaguya sendiri yang mendengar nama zangetsu diucapkan mendongakan kepalanya keatas hanya melihat zangetsu berjalan menjauhi dirinya, tidak ingin ditingalkan sang penyelamatnya kaguya segera berlari mengejar zangetsu, tidak butuh waktu lama dia mensejajarkan dirinya disamping zangetsu. Zangetsu melirikan matanya kesamping kiri melihat gadis yang bernama kaguya ini berjalan disampingnya

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku " Tanya zangetsu sedikit tidak suka, sedangkan kaguya hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa instingnya sebagai perempuan mengatakan dia harus mengikuti laki-laki yang menyelamatkanya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, zangetsu yang sempat melihat wajah kaguya merasa aneh didalam dadanya, perasaan asing yang memaksa masuk kedalam relung hatinya yang terdalam

"Keluarga ku telah dibunuh oleh pihak musuh yang berhasil merebut kerajaan sang kaisar. Waktu itu kedua orang tuaku mengorbankan nyawanya demi mengulur waktu agar aku bisa pergi dari wilayah kerajaan. Aku tidak punya siapa siapa lagi didunia ini, jadi kumohon biarkan aku ikut denganmu tuan" ucap Kaguya sedikit menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang tragis. Zangetsu yang sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kaguya begitu sakit di dadanya. Entah kenapa perasaan asing itu muncul lagi didalam hatinya. Zangketsu merasa bingun akan perasaannya kali ini perasaan ini hanya akan membuatnya lemah, tapi sisi baiknya dia sedikit tenang saat bersama Kaguya, entah kenapa perasaan ini begitu hangat dan nyaman

" Terserah " ucap zangketsu seadanya, dia merasa kasihan melihat kaguya dan tidak tega meningalkanya sendirian didunia penuh darah ini. Walau pun dia jelmaan sang KEHAMPAAN tapi dia memiliki titik rasa kasih dan cinta dan itu ditunjukan pada gadis yang berjalan disamping kananya ini

Lima tahun telah berlalu zangketsu mau pun Kaguya menjalani hidup mereka dengan tenang, tidak lupa buah hati mereka yang baru berumur dua tahun. Empat tahun yang lalu Kaguya mengutarakan perasaanya pada zangketsu dan dengan senang hati zangketsu menerima perasaan Kaguya gadis yang sudah mengisi hatinya yang kosong, saat itu juga zangketsu melepaskan kekuatan shinigami dan hollownya dalam bentuk pedang. Satu tahun kemudian Kaguya hamil anak zangketsu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup zangketsu dia tersenyum cerah mengetahui dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sembilan bulan kemudian anak pertama mereka lahir, anak pertama mereka memiliki surai seperti sang ibu. Rambut merah darah yang sangat indah tapi memiliki aura seperti sang ayah. Dia adalah kunci lahirnya klan besar didunia kelak. Dante otsutsuki memegang peran penting didunia ini

Sepuluh tahun kemudian zangketsu meregang nyawa saat melawan puluhan musuh yang mengincar nyawa sang istri. Tidak disangka sang istri adalah putri mahkota dari kerajaan otsutsuki yang berhasil kabur dari kerajaan. Dia meningalkan anak pertamanya bersama sang istri yang mengandung buah hati mereka yang kedua, untuk dante sendiri dia berhasil melepaskan kekuatan sejati yang diturunkan sang ayah bukan kekuatan shinigami melainkan kekuatan hollownya, dengan bringas dia membunuh pasukan kerajaan dengan brutal tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan. Kaguya yang melihat perubahan sang anak hanya melihat dengan pandangan biasa seolah menikmati apa yang di lakukan sang anak karna telah berani mengangu keluarga kecilnya. Kaguya tidak tahan dengan semua ini, dia harus menangung semua beban yang harusnya dipikul suaminya maka dari itu kaguya pergi ketempat pohon keramat yang menyimpan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan akal sehat semua mahluk. Pohon shinju namanya klan otsutsuki percaya bahwa pohon shinju adalah pohon yang menyimpan kekuatan dewa jika mereka berhasil memakan buahnya, buah yang tumbuh seribu tahun sekali, secara turun temurun klan otsutsuki adalah penjaga pohon keramat ini maka dari itu kaguya tau tempat klan shinju berada. Kaguya hanya ingin mengakhiri perang yang tidak pernah selesai ini, dengan memakan buah ini maka kaguya akan mengatur semua umat manusia berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Dante yang mendengar deklarasi sang ibu sedikit tidak suka tapi mau bagaimana lagi didunia ini yang dia punya hanya ibunya jadi suka tidak suka dia harus mrngikuti ibunya apa pun yang terjadi/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Setahun kemudian setelah memakan buah shinju keinginan Kaguya tercapai, selama kekuasaanya tahun ini Kaguya melahirkan bayi kembar, Hagoromo otsutsuki dan Hamura otsutsuki nama kedua anak Kaguya sekaligus menjadi adiknya. Setelah impian Kaguya dan lahirnya adik adiknya dante memutuskan mengembara mencari ketenanganya sendiri

Dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu saat ini dante sudah berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun, dia juga sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri tidak lupa menganti ñama klannya menjadi UZUMAKI. Dante sendiri dikaruniai tiga buah hati dua laki-laki dan satu gadis mereka bertiga memiliki surai seperti sang ayah yaitu merah darah yang indah, anak pertama bernama Tamao uzumaki, yang kedua bernama Shinji uzumaki, yang terakhir bernama Tatsuki uzumaki. Selama pengembaraan dante dia singah di desa kecil yang cukup subur dan disitulah bertemunya dante dan sang istri Takumiya, dua tahun mengenal dengan baik mereka memutuskan menikah

Lima tahun kemudian dia mendengar kabar bahwa kedua adiknya menentang kekuasaan sang ibu, dante sendiri hanya mengawasi dari jauh pertarungan kedua adiknya melawan ibunya sendiri. Tiga hari sudah pertarungan mereka berlangsung kaguya semakin melemah melawan dua anaknya sekaligus saat itu pula kesempatan hagoromo dan hamura menyegel sang ibu kebulan, setelah proses penyegelan berakhir dante pergi dari tempatnya

Lima puluh tahun sudah kedua adiknya menyegel sang ibu kebulan dan saat ini dante dirundung duka karna sang istri tercinta menutup usianya yang ke delapan puluh satu tahun semua keturunan dante menangis atas kepergian sang ibu/nenek

Tiga ratus tahun kemudian era samurai digantikan era shinobi klan klan besar mulai bermunculan. Senju dan Uchiha yang menempati urutan teratas kedua klan besar tersebut sering disewa untuk berperang memperebutkan wilayah musuh. Seperti ayahnya dante hanya mengawasi peperangan yang berada dibawahnya

Beberapa tahun kemudian desa desa besar mulai terbentuk awalnya hanya desa konohagakure yang didirikan dua dewa shinobi yaitu hashirama senju dan uchiha madara. Lalu disusul desa neaar lainnya antara lain kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, dan Sunagakure. Masing masing desa dipimpin oleh Hokage untuk konoha, Raikage untuk kumo, Tsuchikage untuk iwa, Mizukage untuk kiri, dan Kazekage untuk suna. Desa yang mereka bangun sangat makmur sampai madara keluar desa memberi teror untuk dunia terutama konoha

Saat ini dante sedang melihat pertarungan kedua reinkarnasi keturunan hagoromo indra dan ashura, pertarungan yang tidak seimbang menurut dante dimana reinkarnasi indra atau bisa disebut madara ini mengunakan kyuubi sebagai kekuatan tempurnya untuk menambah kekuatan. Pertarungan terjadi pertarungan besar antara dua shinobi yang mendapatkan julukan shinobi no kami

Lebih dari tiga jam dante mengamati pertarungan mereka berdua dan berakhir dengan hashirama yang keluar sebagai pemenang walau dia harus melawan kyuubi juga. Tidak lama setelah madara jatuh hashirama juga ikut terjatuh. Dirasa pertarungan mereka telah usai dante meningalkan tempat itu

Seratus tahun kemudian uzushiogakure diserang tiga aliansi yaitu Kumo, Iwa, dan Kiri. Ketiga desa itu takut akan kemampuan milik uzumaki kemampuan menyegel benda kecil sampai yang terbesar. Dante yang mendengar semua keturunanya hampir habis dibantai hanya mengeram murka ingin sekali dia menghancurkan mereka semua tapi apa daya dia tidak ingin mengacaukan alur waktu seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya

Dua puluh tahun kemudian kyuubi menyerang konoha mengakibatkan banyak kerusakan ini disebabkan oleh manusia bertopeng yang mengendalikan kyuubi dengan mata terkutuk milik uchiha, tidak sengaja dante melihat upacara penyegelan yang dilakukan sang ayah terhadap anaknya sendiri, lagi dan lagi dante merasa murka terhadap mahluk hina yang berada didepannya, kenapa? Dia bertanya, kenapa selalu saja keturunanku yang harus dikorbankan? Tidakkah dia menyadari kalau menjadikan seseorang wadah biju menjadi sasaran kembencian manusia seperti mereka? Triak dante dalam hatinya, dia tidak kuasa melihat keturunanya dikorbankan lagi jadi dia meningalkan tempat itu secepatnya

UZUMAKI NARUTO jinchuriki kyuubi yang saat ini babak belur dihajar warga konoha saat umurnya baru delapan tahun, tidak hanya warga sipil yang ikut andil dalam penyiksaan ini tapi shinobi juga ikut andil menyiksa naruto. Dante yang menyaksikan keturunanya disiksa lagi, lagi, dan lagi hanya mampu menahan amarahnya setiap saat, tanpa sadar air mata memaksa keluar mengalir dipipinya dan jatuh kepermukaan, hatinya merasa dirobek secara paksa melihat salah satu keturunanya yang masih bertahan hidup disiksa sedemikian rupa. Tidak ingin mengamuk ditempat dante dengan cepat menciptakan portal dan masuk kedalamnya

Sudah delapan tahun lamanya dante mengawasi naruto delapan tahun pula dia menyaksikan kehidupan uzumaki pirang satu ini. Dimana dia ditipu mizuki untuk mencuri gulungan rahasia konoha, gulungan jutsu yang berisi jutsu-jutsu berbahaya tapi naruto berhasil mengalahkan mizuki. Misi rank-C perdananya yang berubah menjadi misi rank-A yang harus melawan momochi zabuza, dan saat perjalanan misi naruto dia kembali dengan keberhasilan misi rank-A nya. Saat invasi konoha sekaligus keluarnya biju ekor satu, naruto dihadapkan pertarungan hidup dan mati melawan sang sabaku gaara walau pun sangat mustahil naruto kembali memenangkan pertarungan melawan sang biju dengan bantuan gamabunta. Dante yang menyaksikan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh hanya bisa tersenyum banga pada keturunanya dia tidak menyangka bahwa uzumaki pirang ini akan sekuat itu

Perang dunia shinobi keempat telah terjadi perang yang memakan waktu dua minggu penuh ini memakan banyak korban. Peperangan yang awalnya hanya melawan dua uchiha berubah menjadi melawan dewi kelinci, dante yang melihat ibunya dibangkitkan hanya memandang kosong kearah sang ibu entah kenapa ibu yang berada diujung sana berbeda dengan ibunya dulu, dulu kaguya adalah sosok penyayang dengan penuh cinta disetiap dia menatap mata sang ibu, tapi sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Kaguya yang sekarang berbeda dia memandang semua umat manusia dengan pandangan muak, benci, dan penuh permusuhan. Dia tersentak saat merasakan aura gelap yang hampir setara dengan aura milik sang ayah keluar dalam tubuh kaguya, dengan sangat cepat kaguya menyerang naruto. Pertarungan kembali terjadi antara naruto dan ninja penghianat uchiha sasuke melawan kaguya otsutsuki

Sekali lagi dante harus megembangkan bibirnya keatas, dia tersenyum banga pada naruto air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi dan tanah dalam pijakanya, bukan air mata sedih mau pun duka melainkan senyum tulus, rasa banga dan air mata bahagia yang ditunjukan untuk sang uzumaki. Dia kembali menciptakan portal dan masuk kedalamnya

Enam bulan sudah perang dunia shinobi berakhir saat ini dante sedang bosan berada didimensi buatanya dia ingin melihat keadaan naruto apakah cicitnya itu sudah menjadi hokage atau sudah menikah dengan gadis impianya. Dengan tidak sabaran dante langsung menciptakan portal dan masuk kedalamnya

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian malah mengangapku penghianat? Lihat aku! Ingatlah apa yang kulakukan untuk kalian semua! Inikah balasan yang kutrima atas perjuangan ku selama ini?" Teriakan keras yang mengejutkan dante, dialihkan skeptisnya kebawah membulatkan matanya. Uzumaki naruto sedang melawan ninja konoha yang dipimpin sang uchiha terakhir yang menyiapkan panah sussano'o dengan chakra full miliknya berusaha membunuh naruto

" Maaf naruto kau semakin kuat dan kuat aku khawatir kau akan menjadi ancaman bagi kami semua " ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dalam mulut sang uchiha dan melepaskan panah full chakra milik sang uchiha terakhir itu. Tidak tinggal diam dante bergerak cepat berdiri dibelakang naruto menciptakan portal dan membawa naruto kedalam sehinga panah sussano'o milik sasuke mengenai tanah kosong menciptakan ledakan yang sangat besar

Saat ini naruto berada ditempat asing yang cukup aneh sesaat kemudian naruto teringat pada orang yang menyelamatkanya, dia memandang sekeliling dan melihat pria berumur tiga puluh tahun berdiri didepanya

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?" Tanya naruto sambil menyiapkan kuda kudanya, dante yang melihat cicitnya hanya tersenyum. Berjalan mendekat dan naruto semakin menguatkan rahangnya menyiapkan tubuhnya siap meluncur menyerang pria yang menolongnya. Tanpa disadari naruto pria yang baru saja menyelamatkanya dari maut sudah berada didepan matanya dan mencengkram kepalanya ringan. Tiba - tiba memori - memori asing memaksa masuk kedalam otaknya. Naruto baru tau jika orang ini adalah leluhur pertama uzumaki

" J...j..ja..jadi- " ucapan naruto dipotong oleh dante

" Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting adalah maukah kau menerima kekuatan sang kehampaan? " ucap dante menawarkan pemegang kekuatan sang ayah. Jujur saja naruto juga sudah mulai bosan dengan takdir yang selalu mempermainkanya. Dengan kekuatan yang dijanjikan dante untuknya tidak akan ada mahluk yang bisa melawanya termasuk juubi dan kahuya sendiri dengan begitu dia bisa mencari kedamaiannya sendiri. Naruto sudah memutuskan

" Aku menerimanya walau nyawaku taruhanya " ucap naruto menyetujui. Dengan itu dante mengeluarkan pedang hitam legam yang memancarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat, dilihatnya naruto untuk meminta persetujuan dan naruto hanya mengangukkan kepalanya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang empu dante dengan cepat menikamkan pedang yang berada digengaman tanganya kejantung naruto

Dengan begitu sang kehampaan muncul kembali

FLASHBACK END

Diatas langit terlihat pria berumur tiga puluh tahun sedang mengambang diudara menyaksikan pertarungan yang begitu menarik minatnya

" Kau memang mirip ayah uzumaki naruto, walau pun kau dan ayah adalah mahluk yang berbeda tapi sifat kalian sama. Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dalam hidupku akan ku korbankan kekuatan dan keabadianku untuk kebahagianaan mu bersama gadis haruno itu. Dari yang kulihat gadis haruno itu sangat tulus padamu " ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

Saat ini naruto masuk pada mode full hollow miliknya aura hitam bersatu dengan merah menguar dengan ganas disekitarnya. Naruto benar-benar siap untuk menghancurkan kali ini dan toneri juga tidak mau kalah dia juga mengeluarkan chakra hijau pekat dalam tubuhnya

" AYO KITA MULAI " triak mereka merdua melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju lawanya masing masing

...TBC...

Yo aku kembali lagi dengan chapter tiga, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jelek? Bagus? Hancur? Indah? Membosankan? Atau seru? Berikan pendapat kalian walau berupa kritik mau pun flame

Untuk esya aku benar-benar menghargai ide yang kau berikan pada ku, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karna aku sudah mempunyai jalan cerita ku sendiri. Terima kasih untuk ide yang kau berikan

Entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung atau bingung? Beruntung karna dapat review yang memuaskan dan bingung dengan pernyataan yang diajukan para pembaca. Perasaan aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka tapi kenapa pernyataanya menjurus kekata-kata lucu. Masa bodoh dengan mereka yang penting ada yang mereview/

LEON AGSAN undur DIRI, BYE


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO DAN HIGHSCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIK KU

WARNING : MUNGKIN ANEH, HANCUR, TANDA BACA TIDAK BERATURAN, DAN EYD TIDAK SESUAI

Maaf karna menelantarkan fanfic ini sangat lama, tapi percayalah dua bulan ini aku mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit

Pertama, kontrakan ku dibobol orang alias ada maling masuk kedalam kontrakan. Maling ini mengambil smartphon yang sekaligus jadi alat menulis ku. Walau pun tidak lah mahal tapi HP itu kudapatkan selama 6 bulan lamanya dengan hasil kerja keras ku.

Kedua, uang ku juga diambil habis dan sekali lagi tidak terlalu banyak. Untung ATM ku tidak diambil juga padahal pin nya juga jadi satu di ATM tersebut dan sekali lagi jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak

Ketiga, minggu lalu uang sudah kekumpul tapi kakakku juga butuh karna aku bukang manusia yang menjunjung ego tinggi-tinggi jadi kukasih saja ( bilang saja aku ini malas debat, dari pada debat lama - lama mending kukasih saja ) dan aku harus mengumpulkan uang lagi dari awal. Dan ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku diatas kesialan yang kualami, ada teman yang meng gadai smartphon nya dengan murah selama seminggu jadi dalam waktu satu minggu ini aku akan menyeleaaikan prolog nya dan chap depan mulai perjalannya naruto sakura ... dan ...

Jadi selamat membaca minna

Dulu dia selalu ingin menjadi hokage agar penduduk desa konoha mengakuinya, menjadi hokage terkuat yang selalu ia gadang - gadangkan agar penduduk desa mengakui kekuatan pemimpinnya kelak, mengagungkan namanya, percaya bahwa dia akan melindungi sumuanya dari marabahaya yang mengancam mereka, itulah yang berada dalam benak uzumaki naruto dulu

Bocah yang berada dalam ramalan yang akan mengakhiri pertumpahan darah ditanah shinobi ini. Itulah yang diharapkan tetua katak, jiraiya dan masih banyak lagi yang percaya pada ramalan konyol itu tanpa berfikir manusia adalah mahluk yang paling serakah, egois, dan gila akan sesuatu yang menguntungkan diri sendiri

Semua yang diimpikan uzumaki pirang yang satu ini meleset dari apa yang dia harapkan dulu. Jangankan jadi hokage diakui saja tidak malah mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan takut, kenapa? Karna naruto semakin hari semakin kuat bahkan melampoi sang uchiha itu sendir, dan pada akhirnya dia dihianati oleh sahabat dan desanya

Dia sadar seberapa jauh dia berusaha tetap tidak akan merubah pikiran mereka semua, semuanya akan mengangap dia sebagai jelmaan iblis, jika diperlukan dia akan diagungkan tapi jika tidak diperlukan dia akan ditendang bagai sampah yang mengotori lingkungan

Tapi saat ini dia bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri melampiasakan semua yang berada dalam hatinya pada musuh yang sepadan

" Ayo kita mulai " Triak mereka berdua dalam mode terkuat masing - masing melesat dengan cepat memotong jarak yang ada

Whusssss... kacing...kabooooommmm

Bertemunya dua serangang yang cukup besar sampai - sampai terdengar bunyi ledakan yang menciptakan kawah lima meter sedalam satu meter. Mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi awal yang dimana hollow naruto mengayunkan zanpakutonya secara vertikal dan toneri menciptakan lima gedo dama sebesar bola kasti

" lumayan untuk manusia sepertimu yang mampu menahan serangan ku " ucap naruto sedikit memuji toneri karna bisa menahan serangan seper cepat dan kuat miliknya

" jangan samakan aku dengan manusia lemah seperti mereka " ucap sombong keluar dari mulut toneri dan itu sukses membuat naruto tersenyum mengerikan

" kalau begitu- " ucapan naruto mengantung saat ia menghilang dari hadapan toneri. Mata toneri melebar saat naruto melakukan gerakan secepat itu, dia tidak menyangka mata evolusi byakugan miliknya tidak bisa melihat pergerakan musuhnya. Apakah benar musuh yang dihadapinya ini adalah mahluk hidup yang dinamakan manusia? Untuk kesekian kalinya toneri mengelengkan kepalanya tapi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan momen itu dimangfaatkan oleh naruto. Dengan cepat naruto muncul disamping toneri dengan zanpakutonya yang diayunkan kuat secara horizontal siap untuk membelah toneri ditempat, tapi detik - detik terakhir sebelum zanpakuto naruto menyentuh toneri, toneri menciptakan kubah pelindung yang terbuat dari gedo dama karna instingnya berteriak serangan kali ini bukan serangan yang seperti sebelumnya

Sringgggg. . . . . . drrrrrttttttt. . . . . Blarrrrrr

Guncanga terjadi saat zanpakuto naruto bersentuhan dengan kubah yang diciptakan toneri, dataran disekitar mereka tidak kuat menahan serangan seper naruto dan pada akhirnya hancur menciptakan kawah yang mengelilingi mereka yang tersisa hanya tempat pijakan mereka saja. Saat seranganya berhasil ditahan naruto kembali menebaskan zanpakutonya secara membabibuta tapi kali ini dia juga tidak menahan sama sekali laju zanpakutonya

Trang. . . Bommm. . . Trang. . . Bommm. . . Trang. . . Bommm. . . Krak. . .

Saat naruto mendengar suara retakan dari kubah yang melindungi toneri naruto kembali mengayunkan zanpakutonya tapi kali ini ia menambahkan tenaga dalam ayunan menjadi full power

Whussss. . . Singggg. . . Kaboooommmmmm

Kubah yang melindungi toneri hancur beserta batu bulan yang berada dibelakang toneri, kawah yang diciptakan kali ini tidak main - main begitu luas dan dalam tapi saat naruto memokuskan pandanganya untuk mencari toneri dia tidak mendapatkan apa - apa selain kawah yang diciptakanya. Seakan instingnya berteriak naruto memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan benar saja bola sebesar bola voly melewati kepala bagian kirinya yang berjarak beberap ceti saja

Toneri benar - benar tidak tau siapa lawan yang dia hadapi kali ini bukankah dia reingkarnasi dari ashura? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memiliki sistem chakra atau hawa dari ashura? Dan kenapa manusia yang dia angap rengkarnasi ashura ini malah memiliki kekuatan aneh yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya dan - apaan manusia di depannya ini? Kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi moster yang memiliki lubang didadanya dan kali ini kekuatanya jauh berbeda semakin besar dan besar. Dan masih banyak lagi apa yang dia pikirkan tentang dari mana naruto dapat kekuatan itu

Jujur saja saat toneri menahan zanpakuto naruto diawal tadi dia bisa merasakan perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka kekuatan penghancur yang begitu menherikan itulah apa yang dirasakan toneri saat ini. Apa lagi saat dia menciptakan kubah untuk melindungi dirinya, dia seperti berada dineraka dibombardir dengan serangan yang luar biasa kuat. Toneri belum pernah merasa seperti ini dia seperti tikus yang bersembunyi dari seekor singa yang siap menerkamnya saat dia keluar dari lubang persembunyianya. Saat dia mencoba bertahan dari kubah gedo dama miliknya toneri merasakan kubahnya retak dengan cepat dia pergi dari kubah gedo dama miliknya dengan cara menciptakan lubang dipijakannya dan terbang menjauh menciptakan satu gedo dama yang paling kuat dan diarahkan pada kepala sang uzumaki berharap dapat mengenainya, tapi apa yang dia harap kan meleset dari apa yang dia rencanakan karna serangannya gagal toneri menciptakan ratusan gedo dama sekaligus dan semuanya diarahkan kepada naruto berharap kali ini dapat membunuhnya

Naruto berbalik kearah belakang dimana sang pelaku penyerangan, dia mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan melihat banyak sekali gedo dama yang meluncur kearahnya, senyum mengerikan tercipta di wajah sang kehampaan meremehkan semua serangan yang menuju kearahnya. Dengan gerakan cepan nan gesit naruto terbang melewati satu persatu gedo dama yang ingin mengenainya tidak hanya itu dia juga memukul dan menebas gedo dama yang hampir mengenainya jarak kian menipis dan menipis sampai akhirnya jarak mereka hanya satu meter naruto mengayunkan zanpakutonya secara horizontal dan toneri menciptakan gedo dama untuk menahan laju zanpakuto naruto

Booommmmm

Angin berhembus kencang dengan terbenturnya dua serangan tingkat atas itu. Seakan seranganya gagal kembali naruto menyiapkan kepalan tangan kirinya diarahkan kewajah toneri

Bugh. . . Whussss. . .

Toneri terpental kebawah karna terkena bogem mentah dari naruto, tidak mau hanya dia yang terkena serangan saat ini toneri menciptakan ratusan gedo dama disekeliling naruto tidak membuang waktu toneri menjepit naruto dengan gedo dama yang dia ciptakan saat naruto menebaskan zanpakutonya tadi. Tidak bisa menghindar naruto hanya menerima serangan tersebut, tidak menyangka serangannya mengenai target toneri menciptakan lebih banyak lagi gedo dama dan kali ini gedo dama yang dia ciptakan sebanyak 1000 gedo dama yang siap menghancurkan sang uzumaki, tidak membuang waktu toneri kembali megarahkan semua gedo dama miliknya pada sang uzumaki

Blarr. . . Blarr. . . Blarr. . . Dhuarrrrr

Sakura, shikamaru, sai, ino, sasuke, dan hinata pada awalnya percaya bahwa naruto akan menang karna mereka merasakan perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka, tapi saat mereka menyaksikan ribuan gedo dama yang menghujani naruto tanpa memberi jeda mereka kembali menelan pil pahit, tapi diantara mereka sakura lah yang paling terpukul dengan keadaan naruto. Kembali? Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkannya? Padahal dia baru saja bertemu dan naruto nya telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, tunggu janji? Naruto tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang dia buat dia harus percaya naruto pasti akan selamat membawa kemenangan seperti yang dia lalui dulu. Dia menarik nafas dalam dalam

" Aku percaya padamu naruto-kun. . . . . Kau akan menang seperti apa yang kau lalui dulu, tekatmu, keberanian yang kau miliki, PANTANG BAGI MU MENYERAH HANYA KARNA RINTANGAN SEKECIL INI, TUNJUKAN PADANYA SIAPA ITU UZUMAKI NARUTO YANG SESUNGGUHNYA " triakan sakura mengejutkan mereka semua, mereka berfikir dulu naruto yang mengejar sakura tapi sekarang sebaliknya, tapi mereka setuju uzumaki naruto tidak akan kalah hanya dalam pertempuran ini

Toneri tersenyum dengan usahanya kali ini, kali ini dapat dipastikan musuhnya pasti hancur tak tersisa walau pun harus mengorbankan 60% chakranya, saat ini chakranya tinggal 20% dia tidak menyangka lawannya mampu menguras chakranya dengan cepat tapi tak apalah yang terpenting dia meraih kemenangan dalam pertarungan antara mereka, nafasnya benar benar tidak teratur kali ini tidak hanya chakra yang terkuras staminanya juga ikut terkuras. Saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan perempuan yang berada dibawahnya yang ditunjukan untuk lawannya yang dia kira sudah mati hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, ternyata perempuan yang berada dibawahnya juga ingin menyusul sang pangeran eh? Dengan senang hati dia akan mengabulkannya, tapi sebelum dia memulai rencananya kepalan tangan kiri sudah bersarang dipipi kirinya matanya terbelak lebar mengetahui siapa yang melakukan serangan pada dirinya, tangan kiri yang bersarang pada pipinya memberi tenaga dan tekanan lebih menyebabkan dia terpental cukup jauh

" Kau tau tadi itu sangat menyakitkan sampai membuatku kacau seperti ini " suara berat dapat didengar oleh toneri, toneri memokuskan pandangannya kedepan memastikan sekali lagi apakah musuhnya tadi benar -benar masih hidup, didepan sana dia bisa melihat sosok naruto yang sudah lehilangan sebagian besar kulit luar hollownya yang tersisa hanya tanduk bagian kiri, gigi rahang bagian kiri, tangan kanan dan ke dua pergelangan kaki beserta bulu merahnya saja, tidak lupa luka - luka yang berada dalam seluruh tubuhnya luka yang diderita lawannya tidak main - main semuanya mengeluarkan darah. Tapi lama kelamaan semua luka yang dialami naruto kembali pulih tentu mata toneri terbelak lebar - lebar

" Terkejut? Jangan terkejut tapi bersiaplah untuk rasa sakit " setelah mengucapkan kata itu naruto menerjang toneri tapi aura hitam merah mengelilingi tubuh naruto

tranggg. . . Bommm. . . Whusssss

Dengan sigap toneri menahan serangan naruto menciptakan ledakan dan kejutan udara yang lebih kuat, ternyata naruto sudah berhenti main -main karna toneri melihat kembali naruto sudah dalam bentuk full hollownya. Tiba - tiba didepan kedua tanduk naruto toneri melihat ada energi asing yang berputar membentuk bola seukuran bola voly, dapat toneri rasakan kekuatan pengahancur yang sangat mengerikan dari bola itu dengan cepat toneri terbang menjauh sejauh dia bisa

" CERO " ucap naruto dengan pelan diarahkannya cero miliknya kearah toneri yang terbang menjauh

srassss. . . boommmm. . .

Toneri hanya bisa bernafas lega karna serangan penghancur milik naruto hanya mengenai bagian kanan tubuhnya, walau begitu sebagian tubuhnya yang terkena memiliki luka yang tidak main - main. Baru saja dia selamat dari kematian dia harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat musuhnya sudah menyiapkan serangan keduanya

" CORO " ucap naruto, toneri sudah tidak bisa menghindari serangan yang satu ini jadi dia hanya pasrah dengan keadaan

KABOOOMMMM. . . . . . .

Ledakan kali ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang sebelum - sebelumnya yang menciptakan kawah sebesar 100 meter dan sedalam 30 meter, asap tebal membumbung tinggi mengepul kemana - mana, beberapa saat kemudian asap mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit sampai menghilang sepenuhnya dan terlihatlah toneri yang terkapar didalam kawah tersebut. naruto turun kebawah saat telapak kaki menyentuh batu bulan naruto berjalan santai mendekati toneri, toneri sendiri hanya bergerak - gerak kecil matanya membuyar mengerakan kepalanya keasal suara kaki yang mendekat memokuskan penglihatannya dia dapat melihat sosok monster yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. apakah ini akhir darinya? mati sebelum menjalankan rencana yang dia susun? begitu menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini

TAP

Telapak kaki berhenti didepan matanya mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah mengerikan yang terpampang di pengelihatanya

" Kau begitu menyedihkan otsutsuki, kau membangakan sesuatu kosong dalam hidup mu " ucap naruto saat melihat keadaan toneri

" Apa maksudmu? " toneri bertanya apa yang dimaksud naruto

" Kau terlalu meremehkan semua lawan mu berfikir bahwa kaulah yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat kau tidak sadar bahwa masih ada yang lebih kuat dari pada dirimu dan salah satunya adalah aku. Kau membangakan mata terkutuk yang saat ini jadi indra penglihataan mu, apakah dengan mata itu kau merasa sudah berada diatas langit? walau pun kau berada dilangit masih ada langit diatas langit ingat itu otsutsuki " dengan perkataan itu naruto berjalan menjauh setelah langkah kelima dia menghilang dari pandangan toneri

Toneri hanya bisa teltelungkup dengan lemah, saat ini dia tidak mungkin bisa menjalankan rencananya untuk menghancurkan bumi dengan keadaan seperti ini, chakranya juga tinggal sedikit

" Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mu maka aku akan membawa bulan pada bumi menghancurkan kita bersama - sama dan mati bersama - sama " gumanan toneri untuk terakhir kalinya

SINGGGGG. . . . .

WHUSSSS. . . TAP. . .

Naruto mucul didepan mereka dengan bentuk manusianya memandang mereka satu persatu dan pandangan mereka bertemu merah darah dan emerald, sakura berjalan mendekat dan tanpa aba - aba dia munubruk tubuh naruto sehinga naruto terhuyung kebelakang karnanya. Dapat naruto rasakan tubuh sakura bergetar menahan sesuatau, dia juga mendegar isak kan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil sakura. Dengan perlahan naruto mengangkat tanggan kananya mengelus surai merah jambu sang haruno juga tangan kirinya mengelus pungung ringkih yang saat ini sedang rapuh

" ssstttt, jangan menangis! Sudah kubilang bukan aku benci saat melihatmu menangis " Kata itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan dipendengaran sakura bagaikan dipantai yang sepi dan disuguhi pemandangan indah matahari yang perlahan tengelam

" aku k,,ki,,ra hiks. . aku kira . . . kau- " sebelum sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya naruto mengangakat dagu sakura perlahan untuk mempertemukan iris berbeda mereka, tanda membuang waktu naruto mencium bibir mungil sakura dengan lembut. pada awalnya sakura terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi lama kelamaan menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman yang dilakukan naruto

Mereka yang melihat adegan didepan mata mereka hanya tersenyum tapi ada satu diantara mereka yang tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto dan sakura, ya dia adalah hinata. Andai saja hinata berada diposisi sakura dia pasti sangat bahagia, tapi dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain dan tidak mungkin kembali pada naruto saat dia sudah tidak suci lagi apa lagi dia sudah punya anak jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka agar hubungan mereka bisa sampai akhir perjalanan mereka

Saat bibir mereka terpisah naruto bisa melihat rona merah yang muncul dikedua pipi sakura, _manis._ Pikir naruto, saat mereka berdua sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka naruto mengalihkan perhatianya pada mantan teman mereka

" Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini! aku akan membukakan portal untuk kita semua " ucap naruto pada mereka semua, mereka hanya menganguk menangapi ucapan sahabat mereka walau pun naruto sudah memutuskan hubungan yang dinamakan pertemanan

Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya kedepan jari telunjuknya mengacung dan menembakan laser kecil dan terciptalah lingkaran portal sebesar dua meter, tanpa membuang waktu naruto dan mereka semua memasuki portal tersebut

Dikonoha semua shinobi menunggu kedatangan para shinobi yang sedang berjuang melawan keturunan terakhir otsutsuki, mereka menunggu dengan tegang mereka juga tidak bisa melakukan apa- apa membantu juga akan menjadi beban untuk mereka yang telah berjuang, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berdoa agar mereka semua selamat dan mereka juga mendoakan keselamatan uzumaki naruto. Mereka sunguh menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada pahlawan tanpa jasa seperti naruto, mereka juga telah dibutakan oleh omong kosong sang uchiha dan ketakutan mereka pada naruto yang semakin kuat dan kuat yang nantinya akan berbalik menyerang mereka menuntut balas karna masa lalu kelam yang dialami naruto dulu, tapi mereka salah naruto hanya menginginkan pengakuan mereka bahwa dia membuktikan keberhasilanya melindungi dan menyatukan lima negara besar ditanah penuh darah ini. Begitu bodohhnya mereka selama ini kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihat ketulusan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua bola mata seindah lautan itu, tapi mereka semua sepakat jika naruto berhasil kembali mereka akan membuat monumen penuh sejarah dan kepahlawanan naruto dan hanya untuk naruto seorang, jika tidak cukup mereka akan membangun patung raksaksa yang terbuat dari emas untuk naruto dan jika belum cukup juga mereka siap menerima hukuman yang setimpal untuk menebus kesalahan mereka dimasa lalu walau pun naruto meminta nyawa mereka, mereka akan tulus memberikannya

Saat mereka sibuk dengan pikiran - pikiran mereka tiba - tiba muncul lubang portal yang sebesar dua meter, mereka siap untuk apa pun yang terjadi jika itu musuh. Tangan putih pucat keluar dari portal dan selanjutnya yang mereka lihat adalah rambut mereh dan rambut mereh muda diikuti oleh rambut biru gelap, ungu, hitam, dan pirang. mereka bersorak sorai akhirnya sang pejuang telah kembali, shinobi yang menunggu kedatangan sang pejuang berlarian mendekali mereka merayakan kemenangan yang mereka raih, sekali lagi sirambut merah dilupakan, naruto berjalan menjauh dan melihat keatas seperti menunggu sesuatu

Sakura yang pertama menyadari ketidak hadiran naruto mengarahkan pandanganya pada segala arah, dan saat sakura melihat mahkota bersurai merah dia langsung berlari kearah sang merah darah dan menubruknya dari belakang, semua yang menyaksikan sakura berlari dan memeluk seseorang yang tidak asing hanya mampu membulatkan mata mereka, mereka hanya membulatkan mata mereka tadi mereka memikirkan naruto tapi saat mereka menyaksikan mereka berhasil membawa kemenangan mereka segera melupakanya, sunguh apakah dipikiran mereka hanya memikirkan kesenangan mereka saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang sudah berkorban banyak untuk mereka semua? mereka semua mendekati naruto dan sakura saat jarak mereka hanya tersisa dua meter mereka berhenti

Saat naruto merasakan seseorang memeluknya naruto hanya tersentak kaget tapi sesaat naruto tenang sendiri, dia tau siapa yang berani memeluk tubuhnya dan suara lembut yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan keluar dari bibir mungilnya

" Kau ingin pergi lagi? Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan? tapi kenapa kau menjauh saat kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita? " ucapan itu keluar dari bibir mungil sakura pura - pura merajuk. naruto yang menyadari nada suara yang dibuat - buat oleh sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan berbalik mengecup kening sakura saat bibirnya melepas kening sakura naruto langsung menatap sepasang mata emerald sakura

" Apa kau selalu meragukan ku setiap waktu, hm? " tanya naruto dengan main - main, saat sakura ingin menjawab mereka berdua merasakan banyak langkah kaki mendekat, melihat banyak shinobi yang mendekat naruto hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung, saat jaraknya tinggal dua meter mereka berhenti tapi salah satu diantara mereka maju selangkah

" Uzumaki naruto aku mewakili semua shinobi ditanah elemen untuk meminta maaf secara langsung pada mu, kami tekah dibutakan oleh rasa takut dalam diri kami " ucap shinobi yang ternyata adalah shikamaru, dia menunduk

" Hukumlah kami karna telah menghianati kepercayaan dan loyalitas mu pada konohagakure, kami rela bahkan jika itu membunuh kami " ucap shikamaru dengan tegas, semua shinobi yang berada dibelakang shikamaru ikut menunduk

" Bangunlah minna! Aku memang tidak bisa memaafkan kalian, tapi jika membalas kelakuan kalian dimasa lalu aku akan lebih buruk dari pada kalian. Aku hanya minta satu hal dari kalian " ucap naruto menjawab perkataan shikamaru

" Apa itu naruto? " shikamaru bertanya dengan nada bingung sekaligus takut, dia merasa dia akan kehilangan sahabat pirangnya lagi kali ini

" Jangan pernah menganggu atau mengusik ku! Itu yang ku inginkan " jawab naruto singkat. sebelum shikamaru memprotes perkataan naruto sesuatu benda besar bergerak dengan cepat menuju kebumi. mereka semua mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan raut wajah mereka menunjukan keputus asaan, saat naruto mendongakan kepalanya keatas juga neruto dapat melihat batu bulan jatuh menuju bumi. Tubuh naruto sudah diselimuti aura hitam merah siap berubah jadi hollow tapi sepasang tangan putih yang mungil menangkup di kedua pipinya

" Kumohon jangan membahayakan keselamatan mu lagi! Sudah cukup kau mengorbankan dirimu! Aku benar - benar tidak kuat melihat mu terluka karna kami selalu mengandalkan mu, biarkan bulan membentur bumi dan kita mati bersama - sama! " ucap sakura mulai gila, dia benar - benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih jika naruto mengoarbankan dirinya lagi, jika naruto mati maka hidupnya juga tidak akan berguna tapi jika dia mati dia juga tidak bisa melihat naruto, jika dia dan naruto mati maka ada kesempatan mereka akan bersatu untuk selamanya

" Dengar! Aku tidak akan mati dan aku berjanji akan kembali padamu, percayalah pada ku bahwa aku mampu " ucap naruto meyakinkan sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, naruto berfikir kenapa sakura seperti ini? apakah sakura benar - benar tulus memberikan hati nya untuk seseorang seperti dia?

" Kau janji kan? " tanya sakura minta kepastian dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto, mau tidak mau sakura melepaskan naruto berat bagi sakura melepaskan naruto tapi apa mau dikata dia tidak ingin meragukan naruto, cintanya. saat sakura melepas pegangannya naruto perlahan terbang sambil melihat kebawah, tapi saat jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh naruto menghadap keatas dan melesat dengan cepat dari tubuhnya keluar aura hitam merah dengan insensitas yang sangat besar. saat jarak bulan sudah dekat naruto menabrak bulan itu menahan agar tidak menjatuhi bumi. aura ditubuhnya meningakat dengan cepat lebih besar dan lebih besar sampai menjadi hitam kelam tanpa warna apa pun yang menutupi bulan disetiap sudut. sedikit demi sedikit bulan kembali menjauh dan menjauh sampai kembali ketempat asalnya tidak sampai disitu naruto juga mengunci pergerakan bulan dengan kekuatanya agar tidak kembali menjatuhi bumi. dirasa sudah selesai naruto terbang dengan kecepatan maksimal tapi saat sudah memasuki atmosfer naruto merasakan efek samping dari mengunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan apa lagi panasnya atmosfer yang membakar tubuhnya sehingga dia mengunakan energi extra untuk melapisi tubuhnya dari panasnya atmosfer yang panasnya bukan main

Shinobi yang menyaksikan adegan gila yang dilakukan naruto hanya memandang langit dengan khawatir apakah naruto berhasil atau malah gagal, tapi saat mereka melihat bulan telah kembali ketempatnya mereka bersorak sorai karna sekali lagi bumi tidak jadi hancur, tapi kesenangan mereka pupus karna naruto belum kembali mereka kembali berdoa untuk keselamatan naruto

Diatas langit mereka bisa melihat sesuatu seperti komet yang terbakar jatuh dari angkasa, semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya menjatuhi bumi yang mencipakan ledakan yang kuat, asap mengepul kemana - mana saat asap mulai menghilang mereka bisa melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari kawah yang cukup besar dan dalam, sosok itu berdiri memperlihatkan monster yang mengeriakan sosok itu melayang mendarat beberapa meter dihadapan mereka

krakkk. . . krak. . . pyarrr. . .

Kulit luar itu pecah bagai kaca memperlihatkan sosok naruto yang terluka parah akibat atmosfer yang dia terjang, tubuh naruto hampir limbung seperti ingin jatuh sakura yang melihat keadaan belahan jiwanya yang memprihatinkan hanya bisa berlari berlinang air mata, saat tubuh itu tidak mampu menahan berat badanya lagi

greebbb

" Hiks. . . Kenapa kau selalu saja memaksa kan diri mu, hah? " sakura benar - benar tidak tau, kenapa naruto selalu memaksakan dirinya?

" Sudahlah! Aku sudah lelah, biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang. Kau tau disetiap perjalanan ku mengelilingi dunia ini aku selalu tidak tenang hidup ditanah shinobi ini, aku hanya ingin ketenangan tapi kenangan itu terbuka kembali berputar bagai kaset rusak yang selalu berputar dalam otak ku, aku takut kalian memburuku, memberikan ku tatapan kebencian kalian yang hanya terarah pada ku, kesendirian yang berujung kehampaan. aku hanya ingin diterima bahwa aku adalah uzumaki naruto bukan siiblis, aku juga ingin merasakan apa itu dicintai dan apa itu kasih sayang hal - hal sepele yang berujung jurang neraka. hal - hal sepele seperti itu tidak pernah kudapatkan seumur hidup ku, dari ribuan manusia didunia ini hanya beberapa saja yang benar - benar peduli pada ku, bahkan orang itu bisa kuhitung dengan jari " ucap naruto mengatakan keluh kesahnya, semua yang mendengar hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal

" hiks. . . hiks. . . kau. . . hiks. . . tidak bo. . boleh. . .hiks. . . per. . pergi! hiks. . . naruto " sakura menangis tersendu - sendu terus meneriakan nama naruto, naruto tidak bisa diselamatkan bahkan sangat mustahil bagi naruto bisa selamat dari keadaannya saat ini, energinya habis, lukanya juga sangat parah yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya meratapi kepergian naruto

whuuussss. . . tap

Seseorang mendarat dihadapan sakura dan mayat naruto, mereka semua menyiapkan posisi bertempur

" Si. . si. . siapa kkk. . kau " tanya sakura yang masih menangis memeluk kepala naruto dipangkuanya

" Kenapa kau memaksakan diri mu naruto? " ucap sasok itu dengan nada sedih, sakura terkejut kenapa pria ini bisa tau naruto?

" Kau siapa tuan " sakura bertanya sekali lagi berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari pria yang dia ajak bicara, pria ini mengalihkan pandanganya dari sakura

" Dante uzumaki " ucap pria ini yang ternyata dante, sakura dan shinobi yang lain tentu saja terkejut, uzumaki dante adalah legenda leluhur uzumaki yang konon dikatakan mitos. sebelum sakura bertanya dante terlebih dahulu menyela

" Apakah kau mencintainya? " tanya dante tanpa basa - basi, dengan mantap sakura menjawab ' YA '

" Jika aku menyatukan kalian dan ku kirim kedunia yang tidak kalian kenal, apakah kau mau menjaga dia untuk ku? mencintainya setiap waktu? dan membahagiakan dia dengan cinta mu? " tanya dante meminta kepastian

" Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, membahagiakanya dengan cinta yang ku miliki, dan akan kuberikan cintaku disetiap detik yang kumiliki walau maut menjemput kami aku akan tetap mencintainya " jawab sakura dengan mantab, dante benar - benar bisa melihat kesungguhan dimata sakura dan dia hanya tersenyum melihat keseriusan sakura

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dante uzumaki mengorbankan keabadianku demi hidup cucuku uzumaki naruto, dan aku mengorbankan kehidupan ku untuk mengirim naruto uzumaki dan sakura uzumaki kedunia yang telah aku siapkan " ucap dante, seketika tubuh dante bersinar sedikit demi sedikit kakinya menghilang diikuti lutut dan terus keatas

" kutitipkan dia pada mu " ucap dante untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang, setelah kepergian dante tubuh naruto dan sakura juga bersinar sama seperti dante sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuh naruto dan sakura mengurai sampai menghilang sepenuhnya

Kali ini dunia shinobi berduka perginya pahlawan mereka, mereka menciptakan monumen sejarah untuk naruto dan sakura, patung emas mereka berdua yang dimana naruto mencium kening sakura, buku sejarah juga mereka tulis khusus untuk mengenang kisah mereka berdua

Ditempat yang sangat indah tanpa tau nama tempat itu dante berdiri didepan kerumunan banyak orang, dante melangkah mendekat salah satu wanita juga mendekati dante diikuti dua pria dan satu wanita, sampai akhirnya mereka berpelukan

" Selamat datang anata/otou-san " ucap takumiya, tamao, shinji, dan tatsuki anak dan istri dante menyambut kedatangan nya

" Aku pulang minna " dante hanya bisa tersenyum menangapi ucapan mereka, dante sampai tidak sadar mereka sudah dikelilingi banyak sekali manusia mereka seperti laut

" Maaf menganggu uzumaki - sama! " ucap wanita berambut merah maroon menyita perhatian dante, dante kenal wanita ini dia adalah ***** kekasih naruto yang menemaninya selama satu tahun perjalananya mengelilingi dunia sampai akhirnya dia ditemukan tewas tanpa sebab

" Ada apa *****? " tanya dante, sebenarnya dante sudah tau apa yang ingin ***** tanyakan tapi dia ingin ***** mengucapkanya secara langsung

" Apakah naruto baik - baik saja? " tanya ***** dengan nada khawatir apakah naruto baik - baik saja atau dia semakin menderita

" Dia baik - baik saja, kau tenang saja. Apakah kau juga ingin menyusulnya? " ucap dante meyakinkan *****

" Apakah tidak apa - apa? aku takut akan mengacaukan sejarah? " ***** tidak mau jika dia nantinya merepotkan naruto dan menjadi beban saja

" *****, yang terpenting adalah kau memberikan hatimu untuknya tulus bahwa kau benar - benar mencintainya seperti halnya aku mencintai dante " bukan dante yang menjawab tapi takumiya istri dante

" Baiklah aku bersedia " ***** benar - benar senang akhirnya dia akan bersama -sama lagi denagn naruto

" baiklah hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan kalian walau pun aku kehilangan segalanya. Aku dante otsutsuki mengorbankan kekuatan yang diwariskan oleh sang kehampaan mengirim ***** ******* ketempat naruto uzumaki berada " setelah mengucapkan kata itu tubuh ***** mulai menghilang

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu dante seolah berkata ' _tolong jaga dia'_ dan seolah ***** menjawab _'serahkan saja pada ku'_

TBC...

Yo bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Baguskah? Pas - pasan? Jelek? Atau hancur? maaf kali ini aku tidak punya waktu mengecek cerita ini karena aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk berat, sekali lagi aku minta maaf

Jujur saja aku ini manusia yang pemalas memikirkan diri sendiri tidak ingin punya masalah yang merepotkan, aku akan bergerak jika itu adalah kewajiban ku dan aku akan bergerak jika itu memang tangung jawab ku. Ketahuilah aku ini hanya sekali mereview fanfic author lain selama aku kenal fanfiction dan itu pun sudah sangat lama sekali, karya milik drak - senpai yang judulnya daywalkers

Umur ku ini sudah hampir menginjak 21 thn tidak mungkin aku mencari sensasi seperti anak sekolah yang alay. Satu hal dalam pengalaman ku selama ini, tahun 2013 bulan oktober tanggal 24 saat umurku hampir menginjak 19 tahun aku berfikir, tidak ada gunanya aku berfikir dan berperilaku seperti bocah yang selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain apa lagi menghujat orang itu tanpa tau sebabnya. Maka dari itu aku masa bodoh dengan sekitarku, aku akan bicara jika itu adalah lawakan yang kita buat untuk mencairkan suasana, dan aku akan diam jika itu menyangkut masalah pribadi orang yang bersangkutan

Sekarang aku akan bertanya, apakah jika aku mereview fanfic author lain akan mendapatkan penghargaan? apa aku dapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari yang ku jalani saat ini? apa aku akan bisa mengejar ketertingalan ku dari para sahabat ku? jawabannya hanya satu, TIDAK. Jika itu hanya mencari sensasi maaf saja aku bukan manusia yang gila akan populeritas, aku lebih suka jadi apa diriku saat ini

Jika kalian ingin menghancurkan ku sebaiknya kalian urungkan niat kalian, aku pernah merasakan susuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari apa apa yang kalian bayangkan, selama dua bulan full aku mendapatkan lebih dari 3000 kata - kata kasar dan kejam, hanya karna satu orang mental ku benar - benar merasa ditekan seperti kucing yang berada di samudra, mulai dari sms, i-mail, inbox fb, dan bbm waktu awal 2014 bulan januari tanggal 9 pas sekali dengan ulang tahun ku sampai bulan maret tanggal 18 baru penyiksaan batin itu berakhir. Dan kalian tau kata - kata itu seperti apa? semuanya mengandung bahasa kotor dan tidak berpendidikan

' anjing, bajingan, ngetot, kontol, jancuk, setan, iblis ' dan masih banyak lagi kata - kata seperti itu mengarah pada ku, bahkan tidak jarang setiap habis maghrib aku selalu diteror dimana pun aku berada. hanya karna satu orang dan aku mendapatkan penyiksaan itu. percaya tidak percaya itu bukan urusan ku, tapi itu hak kalian.

Jika tidak suka tinggal flame sepedas dan sekejam kalian, aku ma freee, dan untuk chapter depan adalah perjalanan sesunguhnya dan mungkin updetenya agak terlambat karna smartphonya diambil besok jadi sampai jumpa, minna

LEON AGSAN OUT


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK KU BRO, INGAT YA!

WARNING : MUNGKIN ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD DAN YANG PASTI HANCUR

CHAPTER 1

HIDUP BARU MASALAH BARU

Academy kuoh

Seorang laki - laki berjalan menyusuri koridor munuju keruang kelasnya, laki - laki ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan, tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih bersih, tapi dari semua fisiknya yang paling indah adalah matanya yang memancarkan keindahan samudra Tak jarang pula banyak yang menaruh hati untuk pemuda yang berusia 17 tahun itu. Tak terasa ruangan kelasnya sudah terlihat tanpa basa - basi dia mempercepat laju kakinya untuk sampai kedalamnya

" Ohayou minna? " pemuda itu mengucapkan salam, siswa dan siswi yang mendengar seseorang mengucapkan salam segera mengalihkan perhatianya pada sang pemuda, tersenyum sebelum menbalas salam sirambut merah

" Ohayou naraku - kun/san " balas mereka kompak kecuali satu siswi berambut merah yang tengah asik membaca buku yang bersampul merah muda, karna tidak dapat respon dari siswi berambut merah ini pemuda yang dikenal naraku ini berjalan cepat menuju sirambut merah

" OHAYOU RIASSSSSSSSSSS? " Triakan membahana itu berhasih medapat perhatian sirambut merah yang dikenal rias, menatap sebal pada pemuda berambut merah

" Ohayou, kenapa kau berteriak pada ku? " tanya rias sengit yang ditanya tidak membalas malah duduk disebelah rias dengan wajah cuek bebek. Rias tidak tau kenapa ia masih bertahan dengan pemuda merah ini, memang pemuda ini tampan, mempunyai kharisma tinggi dan auranya memancarkan kekuatan dan tekat yang kuat, tapi bukan itu yang rias inginkan tapi yang rias inginkan adalah hati tulus dari pemuda yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya ini. Dulu ayahnya bertanya apakah rias mencintai pemuda ini dari keindahan luarnya saja atau hatinya rias menjawab dengan tegas. _Aku mencintai naraku bukan karna fisiknya saja, memang fisiknya sangatlah sempurna tapi hatinya lebih sempurna, dimemberikan hatinya yang begitu tulus dan aku memberikan kesetiaan dan cinta ku padanya. Untuk fisik luarnya aku anggap bonus,_ itu lah jawaban rias saat ayahnya bertanya, tapi saat ayahnya bertanya _kenapa bisa,_ rias dengan senyum menawan akan menjawab, _karna aku tidak mau kelak ada yang memangfaatkan ku juga, berbicara manis dan janji semu untuk kepuasan pribadi saat dia sudah bosan aku kelak akan dibuang, bukankah itu menyakitkan?._ Sungguh rias sangat beruntung dipertemukan pada belahan jiwanya, jika tidak entah bagaimana nasib rias saat ini. Karna asik dengan dunianya sendiri rias tidak sadar dengan kedatangan guru yang mengajar dikelasnya sudah masuk dan mulai mengajar selama 30 menit

" Gremory - san kau tidak papa, kulihat dari tadi kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaran? " tanya guru itu dengan khawatir

" Tidak apa - apa sensei aku hanya melamun " jawab rias dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, guru itu hanya menganguk dan mulai menjelaskan lagi materi pelajaran sejarah. Rias menoleh kesamping dengan aura kematian yang disebelahnya hanya menoleh dengan acuh

" Apa " Tanya'nya dengan tampang tidak bersalah

" Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkan ku jika gurunya sudah masuk keruang kelas? " tanya rias yang menambahkan aura kematiannya

" Itu bukan urusan ku kenapa kau tadi melamun " naraku hanya menjawab seadanya

" Hoooo, begitu rupanya? Mulai sekarang tidak ada jatah malam sampai satu minggu penuh itu termasuk berciuman dan tidur bersama satu ranjang " Ucapan rias benar - benar persis seperti alunan kematian ditelinga naraku, naraku yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri

" INI NAMANYA KDRT RIAS, KAU BERNIAT MENYIKSAKU PELAN - PELAN SAMPAI AKU MATI YA " Triak naraku lebay tapi sebelum rias membalas argumen naraku penghapus yang lumayan tebal mengenai kepala naraku, naraku yang merasakan benda tumpul yang mengenai kepalanya dahinya berkedut menandakan dia sangat kesal

" BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKAN PENGHAPUS INI SAMPAI KENA KEPALA KU? " Teriak naraku dengan murka, naraku memplototi satu persatu siswa dan siswi dikelasnya

" UZUMAKI - SAN KUHARAP KAU KELUAR DARI PELAJARAN KU, **DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI SEBELUM KAU BENAR - BENAR MENDINGIKAN KEPALA MU!** " triak guru yang mengajar tak lupa dia meninggikan suaranya diakhir, naraku yang medapkan semprotan dari sang guru hanya bisa menoleh kearah kekasihnya

' _jadi dia mencoba membalas ku, eh ' Batin naraku_ dia berjalan menuju keluar ruangan, sebelum dia menghilang diperbatasan pintu dia menoleh kearah rias dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu naraku memberikan senyum yang sangat mengerikan rias sampai menelan ludahnya sampai susah payah dia mengerti senyum itu, itu adalah senyum kemesuman yang diubah naraku menjadi evil smile seolah senyum itu mengatakan ' _awas kau nanti malam, aku akan benar - benar memperkosa mu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari, ufufufufufufufufu '_ begitulah arti senyum naraku. murid dsn guru yang melihat kejadian absurd mereka berdua kejadian ini hampir setiap hari terjadi, untuk rias sendiri dia hanya bisa berdoa agar dia tidak benar dihancurkan nanti malam

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

Occult Research Club

Saat ini anggota Occult Research Club dan anggota Osis sedang berkumpul membicarakan tentang masalah hilangnya pecahan pedang exalibur yang dicuri oleh pihak da-tanshi dan hilangnya kiba

" Bagaimana menurutmu naraku - kun " tanya rias yang berada disamping naraku

" Aku yang akan mencari kiba sendiri jika dia tidak mau kembali aku akan mematahkan tulang - tulang'nya jika itu perlu untuk membawanya " jawab naraku dengan muka serius saat ini bukan waktunya main - main, mereka yang sudah mengenal naraku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah mereka tau jika naraku sedang serius maka ini akan berakhir dengan buruk. Tapi didalam hati naraku mereka tidak tau bahwa naraku sedang menanggis dengan histeris ' _jatah malam ku ditunda, huhuhuhuhuhu, betapa kejamnya kau kiba kenapa kau dengan bodoh pergi saat aku akan mendapatkan satu malam yang mengairahkan. Jika aku bertemu dengan mu akan kupastikan kan kutendang pantat mu sampai empat kali '._ Begitulah isi hati naraku yang sedang menangis meratapi nasibnya

" Oh ya naraku - kun dua hari lagi kan kunjungan orang tua apakah kau akan mengundang orang tua mu kesekolah? " Tanya rias penasaran pasalnya saat dia mengenal naraku dia tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya atau naraku mengenalkan'nya pada orang tuanya

" Entahlah rias aku juga tidak tau, mungkin aku tidak mengundang orang tua ku? " jawab naraku dengan wajah sendu dan matanya mengelap seperti memancarkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. rias ingin sekali bertanya ' kenapa ' tapi hatinya berteriak untuk tidak bertanya sesuatu yang benar - benar pribadi

" Hei, jangan sedih ingat aku kami akan selalu bersama mu walau apa pun yang terjadi " ucap rias yang mencoba menenangkan sang pujaan hati, diangkat tangan'nya sampai sampai kewajah naraku dan mengelus'nya dengan lembut naraku hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian rias dipipi kanan'nya tanpa sadar naraku memegang tangan rias merasakan lembutnya tangan yang mengelus pipinya ini. mereka juga tidak sadah bahwa ada mahluk lain yang sedang memerhatikan tingkah mereka, sampai_

" EHEM " Rias menoleh kearah suara berbeda dengan naraku yang tengah sibuk menikmati belaian kasih sayang rias dipipi kanan'nya, dia melihat sepasang mata violet yang memelototinya dengan pandangan cemburu tidak hanya satu mahluk yang melototinya tapi tiga pasang mata yang berbeda melototinya dengan pandangan tidak suka

" Sudah puas bersenang - senang'nya? " Tanya simata empat yang melihat kearah tangan kanan rias yang masih membelai pipi kanan naraku, rias yang mengerti tatapan saingannya hanya menarik tangan kananya dari pipi kiri naraku sedangkan naraku yang kehilangan kenyamanan yang berada dipipinya menghilang hanya meraung - raung tidak trima dengan susah payah rias menenangkan naraku dengan membelai pipi kanannya berharap naraku bisa tenang dan ya naraku kembali menutup matanya kembali menikmati belaian rias

MALAM HARI DIKOTA KUOH

Saat ini naraku berjalan santai menyusuri kota kuoh yang mulai sepi ini, entah kenapa perasan naraku selalu tidak enak karna pertanyaan rias tadi siang itu sangat menganggunya dan mengingatkan'nya akan masalalunya yang kurang bahagia. Sunguh naraku benci mengingat kembali masa lalunya mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras mengusir memori masa lalunya dan memasang wajah wajah serius untuk saat ini dia harus fokus untuk membawa kiba kembali

Sudah tiga jam naraku mengelilingi kota ini tapi tidak membuahkan hasil kiba seperti hilang ditelan bumi, dia kembali mengingat kembali pembicaraan rias tadi siang sebelum dia pergi mencari kiba dan itu benar - benar membuatnya frustasi menuju depresi

 **FLASHBACK**

' N _araku - kun_ _! ' Pangil rias, segera yang dipangil membalikan badanya dan melihat ekspresi rias saat ini_

 _' Apa? ' Jawab naraku seadanya_

 _' Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu! ' Ucap rias dengan wajah cemberut, menghela nafas lelah_

 _' Ada apa kekasih ku yang manis? ' Tanya naraku dengan wajah tidak ikhlas, rias lagi - lagi mengerang menahan amarahnya_

' S _ialan, hanya gara - gara kau tidak mendapatkan jatah malam mu malam nanti kau terus saja bersikap menyebalkan setiap waktu ' Ucap rias dengan mata berkaca - kaca seperti menahan tangis dan naraku sudah hafal benar rias hanya berpura - pura ingin menangis_

 _' Aku berangkat ' Ucap naraku tidak peduli, rias yang melihat setrateginya gagal segera melancarkan serangan yang selalu mengalahkan naraku_

 _' Hooo, jadi begitu? Kalau begitu aku tambah hukuman mu_ _tidak ada jatah malam selama satu bulan ' Setelah mengucapkan untaian kata barusan naraku berhenti mematung ditempatnya berdiri rias yang melihat reaksi naraku tersenyum, senyum yang melambangkan kemenangan. Berbalik dengan cepat naraku langsung berteriak_

 _' INI GILA, AKU AKAN BENAR - BENAR MATI JIKA TIDAK MENDAPATKAN JATH KU SAYANG ' Triak naraku frustasi untuk rias sendiri hanya cuek bebek dengan protes naraku_

 _' Tapi jika kau berhasil membawa kiba kembali aku akan memberi mu bonus satu malam menghancurkan ku, tidak dengan hekuman mu. Tapi jika kau ingin mempertemukan ku dengan orang tua mu aku akan menghapus semua hukuman mu ' ucap rias, buru - buru rias berbicara lagi_

 _' sayang kita sudah bertunangan aku ingin bertemu ibu dan ayah mu dan nantinya akan menjadi orang tua ku juga ' ucap rias yang sudah berada didepan naraku dan membelai pipi kanannya memohon agar permintaannya dikabulkan_

 _' Baiklah akan kuusahkan ' Ucap naraku mengalah dan naraku harus kembali memikirkan bagimana dia bisa memenuhi permintaan rias_

 **FLASHBACK OF  
**

Saat ini naraku sedang duduk ditaman kuoh setelah lama mencari keberadaan kiba. Jam sudah menunjukn pukul 04.00 ' sudah pagi rupanya ' batin naraku berdiri dari duduknya, naraku kembali berjalan tapi kali ini dia menuju keapartemenya

PAGI HARI

Dirumah yang memiliki dua lantai, dilantai atas ada empat kamar tidur pribadi dan dua kamar tidur untuk tamu yang sewaktu - waktu ada yang menginap dan semua itu dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dimasing - masing kamar, dilantai bawah ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu dan ruang bersantai untuk keluarga. Yah cukup besar untuk anak sekolah menengah keatas

Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . . BRAKKKK

" CEPAT BANGUN BODOH! KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT KESEKOLAH HAH? KEBIASAAN MU INI KENAPA TIDAK HILANG - HIL_ " Ucapan seseoran yang sedang membuka pintu itu terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji ditempat tidur. dia bisa melihat sepasang mahluk berambut merah sedang tertidur diranjang yang sama, tidak hanya itu wanita berambut merah juga menjadikan dada pria merah ini sebagai sebagai bantal. Saat sipria berambut merah membuka matanya perlahan

Naraku yang mendengar suara dobrakan dipintu kamarnya ditambah triakan yang mampu menghancurkan gendang telinga seseorang itu segera membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama dia lihat adalah rambut merah muda panjang yang digerai melewati pingulnya dan saat dia dia kembali memokuskan perhatian'nya dia dengan jelas melihat sepasang mata emerald yang sangat indah, sesaat kemudian dia dan perempuan tidak sopan itu berteriak

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA/GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Kali ini naraku yakin dia akan dihajar banteng berambut merah muda ini

" SIAPA YANG KAU PANGIL BANTENG BRENGSEK? " Triakan triak sirambut merah yang sekaligus menutup cerita ini

 **TBC. . . . . . . . . .**

YO, aku kembali lagi. Hah, aku tidak bisa membela diri karna ini memang salah ku juga karna terlalu lama mengupdete cerita ini, tapi percayalah aku benar - benar sibuk bulan terakhir ini. Dan sekali lagi kemarin aku dapat libur satu minggu tepat bulan januari tanggal sembilan pas saat ulang tahun ku yang ke 21 tahun. Saat itu juga ku sudah mengumpulkan uang dan kurasa lebih dari cukup atau lebih untuk membeli tab atau labtop agar memudahkan ku menulis, tapi sekali lagi kakak ku yang nomer dua cewek pagi - pagi datang ketempatku tinggal, tanpa basa - basi dia langsung merampok uang ku sampai setengah dari isi aslinya. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati ' aku dijajah lagi tapi kali ini lebih parah di bandingkan sebelumnya ' begitulah batin ku menangis, :-), LOLZ

Salam author-sama...  
Fic ini sungguh-sungguh menarik..  
Saya ingin bertanya :  
1\. Kapan lanjutan nya rilis ?

Terima kasih Dan maaf jika Saya banyak bertanya. Akan sangat Saya hargai jika author-sama berkenan menjawab semua pertanyaan nya  
Semoga author-sama selalu di beri kesehatan agar dapat terus berkarya membuat fic yang sangat Menarik seperti fic ini

#salam damai  
Senju-nara shira out

* kalem aja ama saya, jangan terlalu formal, oke. nah ini sudah di updete selamat menikmati * :-)

wah aihirnya update juga, dan kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan kok. di tunggu keoanjutanjya thor

* terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu, maaf kalo lama * :-)

Author sampah kayak lo mending keluar aja dari ffn, kenapa? lo sering mengkritik dan mengatai orang brengsek tapi elunya malah lebih brengsek. gk percaya? coba liat review elu di fict 'Rias punya anak, Eunoia, JUST BE FRIEND, WHY NOT?, LOYAL, DLL'

Elu berkoar2 gk jelas tapi cerita lu malah kayak muke lu sendiri (ancur). gue gk begitu inget penjelasannya min arashi, tapi intinya elu orang brengsek yg ngaku 8 tahun di ffn yg kalah bersaing. oh tapi karna ini jadi tahun baru maka berarti 9 tahun di ffn.

Semoga kau cepat mati, jika kau berani. noh tanding ama arashi, orang yg sempet debat ama elu di pm ffn. nama fbnya Namikaze Atarashi, yah itupun jika berani

Do'aku untukmu adalah, semoga cepet musnah dari ffn dan segera mati

* wew, , , , , apakah hanya ini? yang lebih tajem dong! kalo kayak gini bocah SD juga bisa, wkwkwkwkwkwkwk *

nah dulu guru ku pernah menasehati ku saat aku berantem, waktu itu aku masih duduk dibangku SMA gara - gara main kata - kata candaan akhirnya main tangan. guru ku bilang

' pada dasarnya manusia itu dibagi menjadi tiga elemen '

3\. adalah mereka yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka, ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, tidak berfikir atau mencari tau pokok masalahnya, apakah dia benar - benar melakukanya atau tidak. dan masih banyak lagi sifat - sifat negatif lainya tidak mau mengunakan otak yang susah payah untuk berfikir dulu baru bertindak. nah itu adalah sifat alami BINTANG

2\. adalah manusia sejati, dimana mereka hanya acuh jika memang tidak kenal, tapi cenderung mencari hal - hal yang baru, mengabaikan sesuatu yang tidak penting bahkan itu berupa hinaan dan cacian, karna prinsip manusia sesunguhnya simple, abaikan saja lolongan mereka toh aku juga gak kenal mereka

3\. adalah manusia berhati mulia, manusia ini adalah manusia yang paling sabar, ramah dan segala sesuatu yang positif selalu barada dalam dirinya. hal negatif hanya beberapa persen saja dalam dirinya

yo gan salam kenal

nc fic gan  
lnjt trus. jgn sampek flame atau( kata" kampret) fic ini pedot hahaha  
yg sabar aja dah. mereka hanya cari sensasi  
tak usah hiraukan. anggap saja rumput yang bergoyang  
hahaha

di fast up gan. mumpung liburan lama( ane yg liburan) ahhahaa  
see next chap gan

3 kata untuk agan  
"Smile you don't cry"  
hahaha just kidding

* tenang aja fic ini tidak akan berhenti, karna aku sudah janji dengan salah satu seseorang yang sepesial dalam hidup ku akan menmatkan ni fic

tenang kata - kata seperti itu tidak akan menghancurkan ku

kalem aja ama gua, gua juga sering nglawak kalo kumpul ama geng, sorry ya updete nya lama karna beberapa bulan lalu aku benar - benar sibuk walau libur aku tetap kerja * :-)

Lanjut vak

* sip ini udah lanjut *

Penggunaan EYD-nya tolong di benahi.  
Jadi chap depan masuk DxD. Apa ini Naruto x Harem?

* aku hanya bisa meringis saat ini, hehehehe, akan ku usahakan memperbaiki EYD nya tapi tidak janji. yap tepat chapter ini sudah awal masuk chapter satu, harem naruto hanya tiga kalo aku ingin jadi empat maksimal, karna kebanyakan harem akan menghancurkan fanfic ini dan aku sudah melihat kebanyakan pairing akan susah menentukan jalan ceritanya, trima kasih sudah repot - repot mampir dan mereview, itu berarti banyk bagi ku *

Ane tebak, pasti karin uzumaki wkwkwk

* hohohoho, hampir tepat kawan, tapi taukah kamu bahwa aku pecinta naruto x rambut merah, hahahahahaha, terima kasih mau mampir *

akhirnya up juga...

...next chap depn

* siap, ini sudah up *

thor ini kan xover hs dxd..

tpi knpa di chap 4 ini.. gk ad 1 pun chara dxd yg muncul?!

mohon pencerahannya...

wsusanto96 out..

* begini kawan, chap satu sampai empat masih awal aku juga tidak mau me'flashback bagaimana naruto dapat kekuatanya ditambah kepergian naruto dan dua pair naruto di dunia shinobi nah maka dari itu sekalian aku menulis awal mulanya, terima kasih kawan mau meluangkan waktu mu untuk mereview cerita yang abal ini *

Yg sabar aja.. Pasti dibalik itu semua ada hikmahny.,.

* sip, terima kasih mau mampir *

Lanjutkan mas bro.. Moga smartphonya d ganti ama lapy amin...  
Itu yang d bintangin siapa

* amin, hohohoho rahasia dong kalo di kasih tau gak asik dong, hahahaha, sip terima kasih mau mampir *

ok next senpai

* sip ini udah lanjut ini *

cuma perasan ku atau fanfiction mulai jarang yang up ya? aku malah kangen ama senpai - senpai yang dulu karya

' ren akatsuki' senpai yang **a** **nother life story** udah nunggu lama padahal.

' drak yagami ' senpai yang **daywalkers,** yang kutunggu - tunggu dari dulu dan yang paling ingin sekali kubaca kelanjutanya

' wildan ' senpai juga yang **the new dimension**

' ' senpai juga yang **Salamander no Naruto**

' natsu d luffy ' senpai yang **The Cursed Eyes of Hatred**

dan masih banyak lagi, tapi aku tidak boleh egois karna kesibukan dunia nyata memang tidak main - main tapi, benar - benar sialan, saat ini aaku malah merindukan masa - masa sekolah, tidak perlu repot - repot mikir kebutuhan sehari - hari ku karna udah ditanggung orang tua. tapi jika aku masih memikirkan hal - hal konyol saat ini aku akan jatuh. maaf jika menunggu terlalu lama dan wordsnya tidak seberapa, ini pun aku dapat libur dua hari untuk berkemas karna pagi ini aku mau pulang kampung jadi akan lebih lama updetenya. dan untuk yang review nya gak kebalas aku hanya bisa menulis. GOMEN

akhir kata dari ku

 **LEON AGSAN, OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

DESCLAIMER : NARUTO DAN HIGHSCHOOL DXD BUKAN MILIKU KAWAN

WARNING : MUNGKIN ANEH, GAJE, GAJEBO, GAK SESUAI EYD, DAN PASTINYA ANCUR

CHAPTER DUA

Masalah lainnya

Seorang wanita cantik berusia 20 tahunan sedang berjalan menyusuri kota kuoh ini, sesekali dia bersenandung untuk menghibur dirinya. dia memiliki rambut merah panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, sepasang mata emerald yang indah, kulit putih bersih dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang bagus dengan yukata merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang berguguran yang sedang ia pakai menambah keangunanya. tak jarang pula mata laki - laki selalu melirik kearahnya. Saat ini dia sedang menuju kearah tempat tinggal seseorang lihatnya tangan kanan yang membawa keranjang bahan - bahan makanan, dia berniat memasakan sarapan untuk laki - laki tercintanya. Lagi - lagi wajahnya memerah karna dia akan memasakan makanan untuk pria tercintanya

' Semoga dia suka masakan ku' batin wanita ini

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai dirumah yang ia tuju segera ia masuk berjalan pelan munuju kearah dapur untuk memasak makanan kesukannya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 kenapa dia belum bangun, pikir wanita merah muda ini sesegera mungkin dia menyelesaikan masakannya. ditaruh dua mangkuk ramen kemeja makan setelah menaruh ramennya dimeja makan dia bergegas menaiki tangga untuk membangunkannya

Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kamarnya

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKK

" CEPAT BANGUN BODOH! KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT KESEKOLAH HAH? KEBIASAAN MU INI KENAPA TIDAK HILANG - HIL_ " Apa pun yang ingin dikatakan wanita merah muda ini terhenti matanya membulat penuh untuk sesaat waktu seperti berheti berputar, sesegera mungkin wanita merah muda ini sadar setelah melihat pergerakan kecil dari pria berambut merah dia melihat mata sirambut merah bergerak menandakan dia akan bangun karna tergangu teriakannya tadi. Saat mata pria berambut merah ini terbuka pandangan mereka bertemu, dan

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA/GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Kali ini naraku yakin dia mendapat masalah yang sangat berat dari salah satu wanita tercintanya

RUANG MAKAN

Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan dengan tenang tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali mungkin rasa canggung yang terjadi saat di dalam kamar naraku tadi. Setelah sarapan sudah selesai naraku memandang wanita berambut merah muda begitu pun sebaliknya, rias saat ini dilanda kebingungan, siapa wanita ini, dan ada hubungan apa dengan naraku, atau mereka sepasang kekasih? Pertanyaan - pertanyaan aneh bermunculan dikepala rias

" Sudah berapa lama? " Ucap wanita berambut merah muda ini memecah keheningan, naraku dan rias memandang wanita merah jambu ini dengan pandangan tanda tanya

" Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan, dan sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal satu rumah? " Wanita berambut merah jambu ini mengulangi pertanyaanya, rias dan naraku bisa mendengar nada kesedihan saat pertanyaan itu meluncul dari bibir wanita merah jambu ini

" Satu bulan kami menjalin hubungan dan satu bulan pula kami tinggal bersama " Jawab naraku dengan nada dingin, sudah dua kali rias mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dalam mulut naraku, yang pertama saat naraku bertarung melawan riser saat naraku mencoba mengagalkan pernikahanya dengan riser dan yang kedua digunakan untuk wanita merah muda yang berada didepanya saat ini

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku jika kau sudah punya kekasih? " Pertanyaan yang memuakan menurut naraku ini kembali meluncur

" UNTUK APA? " Bentak naraku, sekali lagi rias tidak pernah melihat naraku semarah ini, untuk wanita merah muda sendiri dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya rasanya seperti ada benda tajam yang menusuk jantungnya

" UNTUK APA AKU MEMBERITAHU MU, BUKANKAH KAU SELALU SIBUK DENGAN URUSAN MU SELALU SIBUK DENGAN PRIA ITU UNTUK APA AKU MEMBERITAHU MU? " Bentak naraku semakin menjadi dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan itu naraku mengandeng tangan rias meninggalkan rumah dan berangkat kesekolah. untuk wanita merah muda ini hanya terisak pilu dia tidak menyangka mendapatkan penolakan yang seperti ini biasanya naraku senang dia datang kerumah mereka tapi ini, dia tidak tau lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan tapi yang pasti dia tidak akan menyerah seperti apa yang naraku lakukan untuknya dulu, benar SAKURA HARUNO tidak akan pernah menyerah ingat itu karna kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusnya

DENGAN NARAKU DAN RIAS

Saat ini mereka berjalan dengan beru - buru sampai tangan rias tanpa sengaja digengam dengan erat oleh tangan naraku, rias tidak ingin protes dengan perlakuan naraku karna dia tau suasana hati naraku sedang buruk jadi suka tidak suka rias hanya diam membiarkan naraku bertindak sesuka hatinya saat ini. Sedangakan naraku hanya memasang wajah tembok miliknya, dalam hati naraku merasa bersalah karna telah membentak sakura tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan janji sakura

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, semua yang memandang mereka merasa bingung ada apa dengan naraku ini biasa nya dia selalu memasang wajah ramah dan ceria tapi kenapa sekarang kenapa malah memasang wajah datar yang cukup menakutkan? itu lah pikiran siswa san siswi yang melihat naraku

DALAM KELAS

Pelajaran telah dimulai tapi naraku tidak memerhatikan pelajaran sama sekali pikirannya melayang saat pagi tadi

' Apakah aku terlalu keras padanya? ' Batin naraku yang merasakan perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar, dia semakin tengelam dalam pikiranya sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya

" Uzumaki - san apa kau baik - baik saja dari tadi ku perhatikan kau tidak fokus dalam pelajaran, apa kau kurang enak badan? " Tanya guru yang mengajar di kelas naraku, semua siswa/siswi melihat naraku entah kenapa saat masuk kelas tadi naraku seperti punya masalah berat yang sedang dia emban

" Ya sensei kuarasa aku kurang enak badan, bolehkah aku pergi ke UKS sensei? " Ucap naraku dengan nada lelah

" Baiklah kalau begitu, gremory - san tolong antarkan uzumaki - san ke UKS " Ucap sensei mengizinkan sambil menyuruh rias menemani naraku ke UKS

" Baik sensei " Ucap rias menyetujui, dengan itu naraku dan rias keluar dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan. Dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka hanya diam seolah menikmati kesunyian yang ada, sesampainya di ruang kesehatan naraku langsung membaringkan tubuhnya

" Maaf " Ucap naraku tiba - tiba, rias di buat bingung dungan ucapan naraku sampai di menjawab

" Maaf untuk apa? " tanya rias, naraku hanya menghembuskan nafas bosan, sampai kapan tunangannya ini akan cerdas dan peka

" Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini aku punya masa lalu yang cukup buruk jadi aku harap kau tidak marah pada ku " Ucap naraku memperjelas ucapanya tadi rias hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan naraku, dengan sayang dia membelai wajah naraku dan mencium keningnya sambil berkata

" Aku tidak marah dan tidak akan pernah marah pada mu karna aku terlalu mencintai mu " Ucap rias sambil mencium kening naraku lagi. Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai pelajaran selesai

Malam telah tiba sang bulan telah menggantikan peran sang mentari menyinari bumi, saat ini angota osis sedang membuat kekkai agar tidak ada yang manusia yang melihat kegiatan mahluk supranatural

" Apakah ini sudah cukup rias? " Tanya perempuan bermata empat, yang ditanya hanya menganguk dan tersenyum

" Ini sudah lebih dari cukup sona, terima kasih banyak " ucap rias dengan nada santai

" Apa kita perlu memangil maou - sama rias, kau tau dia adalah lawan yang tidak mudah untuk di jatuh kan? " ucap gadis mata empat ini dengan wajah yang selalu serius, rias yang mendengar ucapan sona hanya mengelengkan kepalanya

" Kau tau sona aku tidak ingin diangap anak kecil aku akan membuktikan pada semuanya bahwaaku dan keluarga ku mampu mengalahkan veteran great wars " Ucap rias dengan nada percaya diri, rias percaya dengan kekuatanya saat ini dia mampu mengalahkan veteran great wars

" Apa kita harus membangunkan naruto senpai buchou? " Ucap pemegang naga menah ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka, rias dan sona memandang pemegang naga merah ini sebelum mengelengkan kepalanya

" Tidak perlu! kau tau keadaan naraku - kun sedang kurang baik entah mengapa " Ucap rias menjawab pertanyaan pemegang naga merah

" Ara memang ada apa dengan naraku - kun buchou " Tanya siswi berambut hitam gaya ponytail pada rias sedangkan rias hanya menundukan kepalanya dan mengeleng lagi

" Aku juga tidak tau akeno, sejak dia bertemu wanita berambut merah muda tadi pagi suasana hati naraku - kun sangat buruk " Jawab rias dengan nada lelah, akena hanya mengangukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran rias karna sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius atau bisa di bilang sangat serius

" Apakah sudah bicaranya, apakah masih ada lagi aku sudah lelah menunggu pembicaraan kalian yang membosankan itu? " Ucap mahluk misterius yang menyela perbicaraan mereka, rias dan keluarganya menoleh keatas dan menemukan mahluk laki - laki yang duduk disingahsananya dengan tangan kanan menopang pipi kanannya pula sambil memandang bosan kearah mereka

" Kokabiel! " Ucap rias dengan nada tidak percaya, _sejak kapan dia ada disana,_ itulah apa yang mereka pikirkan mereka benar - bebar tidak merasakan aura kokabiel dari tadi .Rias sekarang tau seberapa level veteran perang mereka berada di level berbeda dengan mereka kecuali issei bisa melakukan _Balance Breaker_ dengan sedikit lebih lama karna saat ini issei hanya bisa melakukan _Balance Breaker_ selama 30 detik saja itu pun jika dia melakukan hal mesum telebih dahulu, tapi rias tidak boleh menyerah karna dengan mengalahkan kokabiel rias membuktikan dirinya pantas bersanding dengan naraku

" Sejak kapan? " Ucap issei memecah lamunan rias, kokabiel memandang pemegan naga merah ini dengan bosan ternyata pemegang naga merah masa kini begitu bodoh dan lemah mungkin akan sangat mudah membunuh mereka semua, itulah yang dipikirkan kokabiel saat ini

" Sejak kau bertanya ingin membangunkan manusia yang bernama naraku. Apakah lucifer dan leviathan sudah datang? " Ucap kokabiel dengan santai

" Tidak, mereka tidak datang aku mewakili mereka berdua untuk melawan mu " Ucap rias dengan percaya diri tapi berbeda dengan hatinya yang selalu berteriak menyuruhnya menjauh dan menghindari mahluk sekelas kokabiel tapi sekali lagi dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan mundur apa pun yang terjadi

Kokabiel menjentikan jarinya dan seketika tercipta lah tombak cahaya yang cukup besar setelah menciptakan tombak cahaya yang besar kokabiel melemparkannya kearah gedung

Blarrr. . . . . Terjdilah ledakan yang cukup besar dan kawah yang lumayan lebar dan dalam. Mereka yang melihat serangan yang dilakukan kokabiel hanya bisa bergidik lagi dan lagi rias harus menguatkan mentalnya

" Membosankan, tapi baiklah mungkin kalian bisa sedikit menghiburku, tapi sebelum itu " Ucap kokabiel memberi jeda

CTIK, kokabiel menjentikan jarinya lagi, wusss tercipta tiga lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan api yang cukup besar sesaat setelah api itu padam menampakan tiga cerberus

" Setelah kalian menghadapi tiga peliharaan ku terlebih dahulu " Ucap kokabiel merek bersiap - siap untuk menghadapi cerberus

 **[SKIP AJA Y** A BRO LEBIH MUDAH NYA GINI AJA MEREKA SAAT MELAWAN CERBERUS KOKABIEL DAN BERSATUNYA PEDANG Excalibur MASALAH KIBA YANG MENDAPATKAN _Balance Breaker NYA_ DI SKIP AJA KARNA AKAN MEMAKAN WAKTU BANYAK SOALNYA GUA CUMA DAPET WAKTU LUANG CUMA DUA JAM DOANG, MAAF SEKALI YA MINNA ]

Saat ini keadaan mereka cukup kacau luka memar dan goresan dibadan mereka tidak lah sedikit energi mereka juga tinggal sedikit yang membuat mereka bertahaan adalah tekat saja, kokabiel saat ini hanya tertawa meremehkan dia hanya mendapatkan luka goresan daan memar ringan diwajahnya. Xenovia hanya bisa tertunduk setelah mendengan tuhan kepercayaanya sudah tidak ada, ada pun asia sudah tepar duluan. Kokabiel mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang keangksa mengangkat tangnnya kedepan dn dirahkan kepada kelompok gremory sesaat kemudian terciptalah bola energi berwarna kuning kecil tapi lama - kelamaan semakin membesar sampai sebesar roda mobil

" Dengan ini perang akan dimulai lagi, MATI LAH KALIAN " Ucap kokabiel dn sedikit triakan diakhir ucapanya

Rias hanya bisa menutup matanya saat melihat serangan kokabiel dia yakin jika terkena serangan kokabiel mereka akan tamat, berbeda dengan rias berbeda dengan keluarganya, issei meratapi kelemahanya yang tidak bisa melindungi ketua dan keluarganya, akeno hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dia berharap bisa bertemu ibunya dialam kematian nanti, koneko dan kiba hanya bisa pasrah, xenovia dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Serangan kokabiel semakin mendekat dan mereka hanya menutup mata mereka

' Selamat tinggal naraku - kun semoga kau merelakan ku pergi ' Batin rias kata - kata terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Cero "** Ucap suara yang mereka sangat kenal

 **BOMMMMMMMMMMM, . . .** Terjadi ledakan yang yang besar sampai sampai mengetarkan tanah dan membuat udara menjadi sangat liar

" Kalian bisa membuka mata kalian " Ucap seseorang yang menolong mereka, saat mereka membuka mata mereka, mereka melihat dua orang laki - laki berambut merah panjang yang digerai dengan mengengam zanpakutou dan laki - laki berambut biru yang lebih pendek yang tertarik kebelakang dengan tiga rambut didepanya [ sunguh sngt susah menjelaskan gaya rambut grimmjow ] rias tidak tau siapa laki - laki didepanya ini kalau yang berambut merah dia kenal tapi kalau yang berambut biru dia tidak mengenalinya

" Naraku - kun/senpai " Ucap mereka bersamaan, naraku menoleh kearah mereka dan tersenyum sebelum memandang rias dengan pandagan marah rias yang mendapatkan tatapan itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dia tau saat ini dialah yang salah

" Kenapa kau tidak memangil ku? " Ucap naraku dengan dingin tidak lupa ucapanya ini mengandung makna yang dalam, laki - laki yang berada disamping naraku hanya melirikan matanya kearah naraku sebelum memokuskannya lagi kearah kokabiel

" Maaf, maafkan aku, aku menyesal " Hanya itu yang bisa rias ucapkan, naraku hanya mendecih tanda kurang puas atas jawaban yang rias berikan

" Setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan kepada ku semuanya rias " Ucap naraku mengakhiri pembicaraan. Naraku melankah kedepan tapi sesuatau menhentikan langkahnya

" Apa kau yakin mau melawanya? " Ucap pria yang sedang memegang bahu naraku, naraku hanya melirik sekilas pria ini sebelum memandang kedepan

" Aku yakin grimmjow " Jawab naraku dengan tegas, dahi grimmjow berkedut liar sedangkan naraku terus berjalan kedepan, setelah cukup naraku berhenti. Mengangkat zanpakutounya kedepan

" Musuh baru, eh? Tapi itu tidak akan berubah " Ucap kokabiel dengan percaya diri, naraku tidak menangapi ucapan kokabiel

" Akan ku tunjukan kekuatan baruku, **BANKAI "** Ucap naraku seketika itu pula udara menjadi dingin taak lama kemudian naraku dikurung dalam es yang sangat tebal, krakk, , krakk, , krakk, prang, , es yang mengurung naraku pecah bagikan kaca

" **DAIGUREN HYORINMARU "** Terlihatlah bentuk naraku yang menyerupai naga es, dimana badan, tangan, kaki, sayap dan ekor yang terbentuk dari naga es hanya kepalanya saja yang masih utuh tanpa perubahan jangan lupakan pula empat kelopak bunga es yang berada di sisi tubuhnya

Grimmjow hanya bisa tersenyum atas keberhasilan naraku, akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan baru mu, batin grimmjow. Berbeda lagi dengan kelompok rias, rias, akeno, koneko, kiba dan issei memandang kagum kearah naraku begitu pula keluarga sona

" **Tidak disanga mitos itu menjadi kenyataan "** Ucap draig tiba - tiba, mereka semua menoleh kearah tangan kiri issei dengan wajah bingung

" Apa maksud mu draig, apa kau tau sesuatu? " Tanya issei penasaran mereka menunggu jawaban draig kecuali grimmjow karna dia sudah tau

" **Hai, aku tau banyak tentang naga es ini. Konon** **HYORINMARU adalah naga** **es terkuat bahkan dia lebih kuat dibandingkan aku maupun albion tapi masih dibawah ophis** the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God **dan** the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragon, **konon** **HYORINMARU dikatakan menghilang tapi sekarang dia mendiami sebuah zanpakutou dan sekarang dia ada disini "** Ucap draig mengakhiri ceritanya, semua mendengarkan dengan cermat tidak disangka naraku menyimpan kekutan yang begitu besar

.

.

BLARRRRRR . . . Mereka mengalihkan pandanganya kearah asalnya ledakan dan mendegar kokabiel tertawa gila

" HAHAHAHAHAHA, Mati kau bocah kau berbeda dengan ku aku jau lebih kuaat dari mu, hahahahaha " Ucap kokabiel merasa dia sudah menang, sedangkan rias memandang asal ledakan dengan pandangan khawatir

" Tenang lah dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan serangan itu " Rias mengalihkan pandangannya keasaal suara dan dia bisa melihat grimmjow sedang menguap menandakan dia bosan dengan pertarungan mereka, jelas saja pertarungan itu berat sebelah

" Apa sudah selesai atau kah masih ada lagi jika iya berikan semuanya padaku? " Ucap naraku yang masih tertutupi asap tebal, selang beberapa detik asap mulai menghilang dan terlihat lah naraku sedang dibungkus sayap esnya. Kokabiel membulatkan matanya

" Ba. . ba. . bagaimana bisa? " Ucap kokabiel tidak percaya

 **"** Perisai sayap es adalah pertahanan mutlak milik ku saat ini " Jawab naraku dengan nada dingin

Saat ini situasi semakin memanas dengan datangnya naraku kepertempuran, siapakah yang akan menang malaikat jatuh atau shinigami

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC. . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo aku balik lagi, maaf ya kalau nungu lama DAN maaf words nya dikit dan maaf pula aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan kalian karna buru - buru berangkat kerja, tapi nanti tanggal 20, 21 aku beli handphon baru jadi aku usahakan updete perminggu kalo udah beli, kalo gak jadi ya paling cepat dua minggu

Gimana chapter ini bagus [ fitnah ] pas - pasan [ mikir dulu ] jelek [ mungkin ] ancur [ bisa jadi ] :-), berikan tangapan mu

Kalo menurutku author sekarang [ maaf bukannya menjelek - jelekan atau apa ] terlalu melebih - lebihkan, contoh kekuatan di HIGHSCHOOL DXD terlalu dilebih - lebih kan, jika kalian membaca **The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy** milik galerians - senpai dan **SHINOBI** MILIK siapa gua lupa namanya kalian akan tau di situ sudah ada kuncinya. dan karya galerians senpai ini begitu teliti, memang soal kekuatan DXD sedikit lebih besar tapi soal skill dan pengalaman bertarung DXD kalah jauh dibandingkan ANIME NARUTO, baca dan cermati kalian juga akan tau. JUBI juga disamakan dengan the Apocalypse Dragon kalo menurut opsi ku JUBI INI melebihi ketigaanya, mu bukti?

CONTOH : OPHIS dikenal sebagai naga tak terbatas, bukan kah kurma mewakili chakra tak terbatas, apalagi JUBI?. GREAD RED MELAMBANGKAN SANG IMPIAN, bukan kah JUBI JUGA MELAMBANGKAN SANG IMPIAN? MUGEN TSUKUYOMI ADALAH CONTOHNYA. 666 MELAMBANGKAN MALAPETAKA, BEGITU PUN DENGAN JUBI, JUBI JUGA MELAMBANGKAN MALAPETAKA, KEHANCURAN DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI, APA AKU SALAH? JIKA IYA AKU MINTA MAAF

Ada lagi author aneh - aneh menurutku, naruto pake donjutsu kebanyakan author juga memasangkan donjutsu pada naruto tapi yang benar benar bisa membawakannya hanya sebgian kecil saja salah satunya natsu d luffy senpai dan author - senpai yang selalu dibully karna sering telat updete, kawan ku karasumaru - kun, esya. - senpai dan ren akatsuki - senpai setelahnya aku tidak tau

kalian tau kenapa kakashi dan sebagian uchiha lainnya mengalami kebutaan saat mengunakan mangekyou mereka, jawabanya adalah CHAKRA dan TUBUH MEREKA, ingat nagato? Nagato adalah pemakai rinnengan mata terkuat bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan mangekyou abadi dan donjutsu nagato selalu aktif jangan lupakan besi hitam gedo mazo menancap dipungungnya menghisap sebagian besar chakra nagato ditambah nagato mengendalikan enam pein apakah nagato kelelahan saat melawan biju ekor enam, apa kah nagato mengalami kelelahan? tidak, terus apa sebabnya? Jawabanya adalah tubuh super kuat uzumaki, chakra melimpah bagikan air laut yang selalu mengalir, stamina mengerikan bagaikan monster, dikatakan uzumaki dan senju adalah kerabat jauh karna mereka memiliki kesamaan. Jika uchiha melambangkan spiritual yang tidak nyata alias ilusi, senju melambangkan sepiritual kehidupan, tapi uzumaki melambangkan sepiritual kematian, karna fuinjutsu mirip kekuatan segel bleach dan hanya uzumaki yang tau awalnya memangil shinigami. Perjalanan sasuke, taka, dan orochimaru untuk membangkitkan keempat hokage adalah kuncinya.

.

.

.

Maaf jika semua opsi ku salah, tapi semua orang bolehkan berpendaapat? Akhirkata dari ku

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

LEON AGSAN OUT


	7. Chapter 7

Seperti biasa NARUTO dan HIGHSCHOOL DXD bukan milikku

.WARNING: MUNGKIN ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI KEKURANGANYA

Konflik yang semakin panas

.Malam yang mencekam terutama di academy kuoh, penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh petinggi Da-tansi untuk yang ingin memulai peperangan kembali dengan membunuh ahli waris Gremory dan Sitri. Tapi seolah seperti di dongeng pangeran berkuda putih datang menyelamatkan sang putri yang hamir mati terkena serangan sang musuh. Pertempuran sengit sedang terjadi dimana - mana ada ledakan yang menghiasi petempuran mereka berdua

" Gahhh. . . Sial serangan kuat dan gerakanya cepat, sangat susah membaca arah serangan bocah ini " umpatan yang berupa gumanan keluar dari mulut petinggi Da-tansi

Dia yakin lawanya bukanlah mahluk yang bernama manusia, walau pun ada manusia yang memilikbenda istimewa itu tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan apa - apa tentang buatan itu. Jadi siapa lawanya ini? Seolah memori kusam yang dulu sempat ia lupakan tentang sang KEHAMPAAN muncul menghantuinya lagi, pengalaman perang yang sempat berhadapan dan melihat dengan secara langsung bagaimana mengerikanya sang 'kehampaan' membantai siapa pun yang berani mengotori tanah yang bernama bumi dengan darah maka dia tak segan untuk melenyapkan mereka semua yang berani mengotorinya

Tapi bukankah itu sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu? Lalu siapa mahluk yang mempunyai aura yang sama dengan san 'kehampaan' yang berada dihadapanya ini?

' Tidak penting siapa dia, yang pasti aku akan membunuhnya dengan tangan ku ' batin kokabiel dengan geram, ia tidak sudi dipermalukan lagi, tidak untuk kali ini

Dengan cepat kokabiel membuat dua pedang cahaya yang sangat padat, melesat dengan mata yang memancarkan dendam dimasa lalu yang dimana dia dipermalukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Trank. . ..whussss. . .

Serangan kokabiel ditahan dengan mudah bahkan membelah udara yang berada disekitarnya, mengertakan giginya kokabiel kembali mengayunkan pedang yang berada ditangan kirinya secara vertikal berharap membelah musuh seketika. Lagi serangan kokabiel ditahan dengan sayap menyebalkan itu

" Hanya ini? " Pernyataan berupa hinaan memasuki gendang telinga kokabiel, dia benar - benar tidak trima

Dengan cepat kokabiel mengayunkan kedua pedangnya dengan membabi buta tanpa arah, amarah sudah menguasai pikiran kokabiel hinga dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Sang lawan sendiri hanya menangkis semua serangan kokabiel tanpa kesusahan sama sekali, hingga

Crasss. . . . Tes. . . Tes. . . Tes

" Arggg, sialan, kubunuh kau " Umpatan yang keluar dari mulut kokabiel. Darah mengucur deras dari legan kiri kokabiel yang terpotong, sanglawan hanya memandang dengan tenang hasil kerjanya

Dengan cepat kokabiel membuang pedang yang berada ditangan kananya, terbang keatas dengan cepat dan mengangat tangan kananya keatas

Sring. . . Sring. . . Sring

Ratusan tombak cahaya muncul diatas kokabiel, dengan cepat dan amarah yang meluap -luap kokabiel meluncurkan semua tombak yang telah dia keluarkan pada satu titik yaitu Naraku

Dipikak lain dari kelompok Gremory mereka benar - benar terkesan seingat mereka Naraku belum mencapai level ini tapi sekarang? ' ingat rias kartu AS untuk sesuatu yang medesak bukan untuk pamer atau apa '. Seolah pembicaraanya dengan naraku tempo hari menginatkanya

Untuk kelompok Sitri sendiri simata empat hanya bisa mengeram menahan kecemburuan, kapan Naraku akan melihatnya? Apa yang kurang coba, Wajah? Dia juga tak kalah cantik. Tubuh? Tubuhnya juga lumayan bagus. Kuat? Ia juga sebanding dengan Rias. Dada? Baik ini adalah masalah pribadi tapi ayolah dadanya juga tidak terlalu kecil sekali bisa dibilang pas ditangan, jadi apa? Apa yang kurang dari Sona sitri? Dia juga dari clan bangsawan sama - sama kaya bahkan dia lebih atau jauh lebih pintar dibandingakan dengan Rias itu adalah poin yang tidak dimiliki oleh Rias, tapi kenapa Naraku tidak meliriknya bahkan hanya sekali? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berulang dikepala Sona hinga kelompok bangsawanya selalu memandang kasihan pada sang King

Blar. . . Blar. . . Blar

Ledakan beruntun menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan masing - masing, menatap keatas mereka semua melihat asap coklat mengepul diangkasa

Whusss. . .

Hanya dalam satu ayunan zanpakuto yang dipegang oleh Naraku asap yang menutupi area pertarungan langsung menghilang

Pyarrr. . .

Seolah De-javu ada yang masuk kekekkei dengan paksa seolah kaca yang sangat tipis hanya sekali pukul lansung pecah. Mengalihkan perhatian siapa yang menganggu pertarungan mereka, mendapati mahluk yang memakai armor naga putih sedang melayang dengan tenang

" Sepertinya kau sudah bersenang - senang kokabiel? " Ucapan yang mengema itu keluar dari mahluk pengangu ini

" Brisik, apa yang kau inginkan? " Bentakan lah yang kokabiel ucapkan, dia benar - benar marah setelah tangan kirinya dipotong serangan yang seharusnya membunuh lawanya dimentahkan dengan lawanya sekarang ada pengangu yang ingin menyeretnya pulang, oh adakah yang lebih sial dari pada ini?

" Pulang bersama ku atau kuseret secara paksa " Ucap pemengan naga putih secara mutlak. Jika saja kokabiel saat ini dalam kondisi yang cukup baik dia akan melawan tapi saat ini kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan, kehilangan satu tangan dan energinya berkurang cukup banyak, sial memang tapi untuk saat ini dia harus merendahkan harga dirinya sekali lagi, biarlah hari ini dia dipermalukan tapi suatu saat dia akan bebas dan akan menuntut balas dan saat itu tiba dia berjanji dia akan menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat

Seolah mendapat persetujuan inang Albion langsung memegan bahu kokabiel

" Maaf untuk kekacauan ini, ini semua mutlak keinginan kokabiel bukan faksi kami, azazel juga meminta maaf untuk ini " Ucap inang Albion dengan nada tenang

Seolah tak trima Rias dengan lantang ingin menyaut tapi keinginan itu ia pendam dalam - dalam saat Naraku menatapnya dengan tajam. Mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pemegan naga putih

" Tidak masalah asal jangan diulangi lagi " Ucap Naraku dengan nada tenang seolah kejadian ini sudah biasa baginya

" Aku menjamin ini tidak akan terjadi lagi " Balas pemegan naga putih, dia seolah tertarik dengan sendirinya merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengingatkan akan sebuah cerita kuno yang membuat mahluk supranatural gentar akan kekuatanya, 'Kehampaan' ya dia adalah mahluk yang mendominasi saat perang besar berlangsung dia yang membantai padukan supranatural yang mengotori tanah bumi ini dengan darah menjijikan mereka. Mengalihkan perhatianya pada rival abadinya

" Semoga kelak kau bertambah kuat merah, aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga ku hanya melawan rival yang tak sebanding dengan ku " Itulah kata - kata pemegan naga putih

Tanpa kata lagi sang kaisar naga putih ini menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang dia buat

Dengan perlahan Naraku turun bankai yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi juga sudah menghilang menyisakan dirinya yang semula, berjalan mendekat kearah Rias sampai akhirnya jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya sejengkal

" Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya? " Seolah penjelasan lebih penting dibandingkan keadaanya saat ini, Rias tau dia salah tapi apakah dengan keadaan seperti ini? Luka yang hampir sekujur tubuhnya? Dengan pasrah dia menjelaskan semuanya ( maaf baca aja chap sebelumnya alasa .rias tidak ingin memangil naraku, maaf ya: -)

" Hanya alasan bodoh kau tidak membangunkan ku? " Ucap naraku menahan amarahnya

" Tapi- " Kata pembelaan Rias terpotong dengan sebuah bentakan

" DALAM KEADAAN INI KAU MASIH BERANI MEMBANTAH KU? APAKAH PERTARUNGAN TADI ADALAH PERMAINAN ANAK KECIL SEBAGAIMANA MEREKA BERMAIN PETAK UMPET, HAH? " Naraku sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya lagi Rias sudah dewasa tapi otaknya masih sangat labil, ayolah dia adalah pewaris clan mau tidak mau dia harus berfikir dewasa bagaimana jika dia telat menyelamatkanya?

" APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN NASIB ANGOTA BANGSAWAN MU, APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN KELOMPOK SITRI? APA KAU JUGA TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN REAKSI KELUARGA MU DAN KELUARGA SONA BESERTA KELUARGA ANGOTA BANGSAWAN MU DAN SONA BAGAIMANA JIKA ORANG TUA MEREKA TAU JIKA ANAK MEREKA MENGHILANG SECARA TIBA TIBA, BAGAIMANA PERASAAN ORANG TUA MEREKA MASING - MASING? JAWAB " Naraku tidak memberi kesempatan rias untuk membantah dan terus membentaknya, pikiran Naraku benar - benar kalut dia mengakui bertarung dengan amarah akan membawamu pada kematian sedari tadi dia terus menjaga emosinya agar tidak termakan sehinga sedari tadi dia hanya menangkis karna satu gerakan salah maka nyawanya melayang

Seolah hanya tangisan lah yang menjadi jawaban Rias benar - benar tidak berfikir kesana dia benar - benar bodoh hanya harga diri dia hampir saja membuat banyak nyawa melayang dia benar - benar menyeasal. Sebuah pelukan hangat Rias rasakan dia tau siapa yang memiliki tubuh nyaman ini

" Jangan pernah melakukanya lagi! Ini bukan lah permainan yang selalu diadakan oleh kaum mu Rias, ini adalah nyata jika saja kami telat maka api peperang akan kembali berkobar dan korban juga tak terelakan lagi, apa kau mengerti? " Kali ini nada yang naraku keluarkan begitu lembut seperti biasa, mengeratkan pelukanya Rias menangis semakin keras

" Aku ber. .hiks. . . Janji na. . Hiks. . . Naraku - kun. . Hiks. . Aku. . . Ber. . Jan. . Hiks. . Ji " Ucapan Rias terbata disela tangisanya, hari ini dan seterusnya dia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanya ini persetan dengan harga diri yang dijunjung tinggi pada akhirnya harga dirilah kelak yang akan membunuh mu

Mereka semua kembali ketempat masing - masing karna mengalami malam yang sangat berat kecuali kelompok Sitri yang harus menangani kerusakan yang ada. Sebelumnya naraku dan grimmjow lah yang ingin menangani kerusakanya tapi kelompok Sitri memaksa agar mereka lah yang membereskan sebagai rasa terima kasih

Tanpa terasa malam mencekam telah berganti pagi yang indah dan tenang, seperti biasanya berangkat pagi bersama sang kekasih sambil bergandengan tangan. Tapi seolah naraku melupakan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat. Ah masa bodoh dengan apa yang dia lupakan, padahal yang dia lupakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting

Dan saat naraku dan rias sampai diacademy naraku baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah kunjungan orang tua. Sial naraku lupa siapa yang akan menjadi walinya grimmjow sudah pergi Sakura dia malu meminta bantuan. Huh, sepertinya dia akan membolos karna tidak punya wali. Ditengah jalan mereka juga berjumpa dengan kolompok bansawananya dan dan kelompok Sitri dari pada berdua lebih asik ramai ramai kan

Sepertinya pagi yang indah ini sudah digegerkan dengan mahluk yang memakai kostum penyihir, mereka yang berkerumun mengambil foto. Seolah tau siapa mereka maksud kelompok Gremory dan Sitri mendekat, dan benar saja mereka mengenal mahluk tak tau malu ini yang sedang memakai pakaian ala penyihir berwarna merah jambu yang roknya tidak menutupi apa yang berada dibaliknya. Mahluk yang berpakaian penyihir ini tanpa sengaja melihat kelompok Sitri tepatnya kearah gadia yang memakai kacamata bulat bermata violet memiliki potongan rambut bob, tanpa membuang waktu mahluk pink ini melompat dan berteriak

" SO-TAN! " Benar - benar triakan yang membahana sampai - sampai bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah, So-tan atau Sona hanya memandang ngeri kearah mahluk pink ini dia tidak mau menjadi korban keganasan dada sang kakak maka dari itu cara terbaik adalah

Bruukkk. . .

Yap benar menghindar, Benar - benar naas untuk sang kakak yang bernama Serafall Sitri atau sudah berganti Serafall Leviathan tidak bisa menangkap sang adik malah dia mendarat dengan muka terlebih dahulu dan kalian tau apa yang lebih parah

" UWOOOH, WARNANYA PUTIH " Triakan membahana ini dari murid laki - laki bahkan raja oppai pun sampai kalah hanya satu serangan

Ckrek. . . Ckrek. . . Ckrek. . .

Dengan kurang ajar murid laki - laki memotrek adegan memalukan ini, tak tangung - tangung Naraku pun juga mengeluarkan smartphon nya tidak ingin ketinggalan momen yang dia pikir penting ini tapi sayang punya kekasih yang posesif itu susah baru saja ingin membuka kunci aura kematian yang sangat pekat yang berada disamping kananya sudah memberi kode agar dia memasukan smartphon nya kesaku kembali. Jika kau melihat kesamping kananya naraku kau akan melihat rambut merah yang melayang layang dengan mata yang bersinar begitu menakutkan ditambah lagi gemgaman tangan yang sangat kuat yang dicampur dominic power membuat naraku menciut

Tapi keributan kecil ini harus berhenti karna ada pendatang baru yang menghampiri mereka, mereka seolah tersihir oleh aura wanita ini wanita ini memancarkan aura percaya diri, keindahan dan kebangsawanan, lihatlah begaimana cantik wajahnya seolah bersinar, rambutnya yang indah bagai bunga sakura, tubuh prefesional tinggi 168 cm, tidak lupa yukata berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga sakura yang berguguran menambahkan nilai plus pada sang dara, yah benar benar luar biasa. Tapi kenapa wanita cantik ini berada disini? Siapa yang dia cari

" Dia pasti mencari ku karna aku tampan " Ucap siswa angkatan XII

" Mimpi! Muka gak jelas asal usulnya juga " Sahut teman yang berada disebelahnya

" Dia pasti mencari ku liat tubuh ku banyak ototnya " Ucap angkatan XI. Teman seangkatanya cuma memandang Iba, yah badan kurus tulang kering gak usah ditiup angin ditiup manusia satu menit juga masuk angin

" Di pasti mencari ku aku kan imut " Ucap angkatan X, dan teman sekelasnya meminjamkan kaca padanya, saat dia bercermin teman yang berada disebelahnya menyingkir tidak tega melihat kenyataan bahwa wajah temanya ancur gak karuan

Dan untuk naraku sendiri cuma berkeringat dingin ingin kabur tapi tanganya masih digengam rias, jika ada yang melihat pasti bilang SO SWEET tapi untuk kasus naraku 'Hay SHINIGAMI'. Dengan senyum yang teramat manis dia berkata

" Kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada kunjungan orang tua Naraku " Tanya wanita merah muda ini atau bisa dibilang Sakura Haruno, dari nadanya sangat lembut mengetarkan hati tapi tidak untuk naraku nada ini seperti alunan kematian

" Yah aku hanya lupa, ku kira kau tidak mau menjadi wali ku " Ucapan naraku ini kalo didengar mahluk yang tidak berpengalaman nadanya sangat tenang tapi jika mahluk ini berpengalaman dia bisa mengartikanya seperti ' bunuh aku sekarang '

" Maaf sebenarnya anda ini siapa? " Kali ini bukan naraku atau sakura yang berbicara melainkan Sona

" Aku adalah I- " Sayang ucapan sakura terpotong karna belmasuk telah berbunyi

" Lebih baik kita lanjutkan kapan - kapan saja ya " Sambung sakura dengan begitu mereka menuju keruangan mereka masing - masing

Malam mencekam bahkan lebih mencekam dibandingkan dibandingkan saat melawan kokabiel, saat ini diadakan pertemuan TIGA FAKSI yang dimana mereka membahas perihal penyerangan kokabiel dimana mereka para petinggi sedang berada diruang yang sangat mewah saling mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat mencoba mengintimidasi lawan masing - masing

" Apa maksudnya ini azazel, kenapa bawahan mu selalu membuat onar bahkan jendral mu berani menyerang pewaris gremory dan sitri " Pertanyaan yang meminta penjelasan ini keluar dari mulut satan merah lucifer, yang bersangkutan hanya meminum teh dengan tenang sebelum menjawab

" Itu semua murni tindakan kokabiel sendiri pihak da-tansi tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali " Balas azazel sambil meminum tehnya kembali

" Bagaimana jika perjanjian perdamaian jujur saja aku sangat bosan dengan yang namanya perang " Tawaran ini keluar dari mulut azazel, dua faksi lainya sangat menantikan momen ini

" Kami dari pihak tansi setuju atas perdamaian " Ucap petingi tansi yang bernama micheal dengan nada kalem

" Kami dari pihak devil juga setuju " Ucap satan merah atau sirzech menetujui perjanjian damai, azazel mengalihkan pandanganya pada pemegan dua naga surgawi

" Bagaimana menurut kalian Vali, Hyodou issei? " Tanya azazel menaruh minat pada pemegang kaisar naga merah juga putih

" Terserah asal aku bisa bertarung dengan mahluk yang sepadan " Ucap vali tidak peduli, saat ini dia banyak pikiran

" Tentu saja aku setuju jika perang terus berlangsung aku akan bisa mengumpulkan wanita harem ku sendiri " Ucap issei dengan banga disertai senyum mesumnya. Tapi ekspresi azazel menjadi serius sedari tadi dia merasakan energi yang tidak asing dari tadi yang memancar dari pria muda berambut merah yang berada dipojok bersama ahli waris gremory, merasa dipandang naraku balas menatap tapi seolah ketakutanya menjadi kenyataan azazel merasakan ketakutan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan

" Apakah ada yang mengundang tamu lagi? " Ucap azazel dengan nada sedikit gemetar, dia tau ini adalah auranya tidak salah lagi ini benar - benar dia. Semua yang berada ditempat hanya memandang azazel bingung kecuali Naraku dan Sirzech

" Sebenarnya aku juga mengundang satu kelompok lagi atau bisa dibilang FAKSI " Ucap sirzech dengan nada gugup, sedangkan azazel menatap sirzech tidak percaya

" KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA YANG KAU UNDANG SIRZECH, MEREKA ADALAH- " Bentakan azazel berhenti saat dia merasakan ada tujuh mahluk yang diundang sirzech yang enam memiliki kekuatan berbeda jauh dengan level mereka semua tapi yang satu masih dalam pertumbuhan

Tak lama kemudian munculah portal dimensi seperti mulut yang terbuka keluar lah tujuh mahluk yang dirasakan azazel,

Yang pertama dan kedua. Adalah wanita berambut pirang yang sedang mengendong gadis kecil berambut pirang keduanya memakai baju baju miko atas putih bawah merah, dilihat dari wajahnya wanita ini benar - benar cantik apa lagi dengan baju yang dia pakai benar - benar menambah pesona dan keangunanya, gadis kecil ini juga sangat imut, tak lupa pula telinga rubah dan 9 ekor mereka yang melambai dengan tenang

Yang ketiga berambut biru ( ah susah banget ciri ciri grimmjow, sorry diskip aja serius susah amat deskripsiin karakter grimmjow )

Yang keempat, memiliki rambut merah jambu panjang sepingang diikat ekor kuda memakai yukata putih dengan aksen bunga sakura yang berguguran

Yang kelima, Memiliki rambut merah darah, beriris rubi memakai yukata putih dengan aksen api merah yang menyala, kaca mata kotak berwarna merah juga menambah kecantikan wanita ini

Yang keenam, adalah lelaki dewasa memiliki rambut merah darah beriris saffir memakai yukata kuning dengan aksen matahari senja yang indah

Yang terakhir, memiliki rambut merah pula sama halnya dengan laki - laki dewasa disebelahnya tapi lebih dewasa sedikit, wajah nya memancarkan pesona yang luar biasa, memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan aksen pusaran

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan menghiraukan kekawatiran mereka, dalam sekali kedip mereka sudah berada didalam ruang pertemuan, dengan tenang pemimpin kelompok mereka duduk dibangku yang kosong dan sisanya berdiri dibelakangnya

" Lama tak bertemu sirzech, azazel, serafall, grayfia, micheal dan- " mahluk ini menghentikan perkataanya sambil melihat semua ekspresi yang diangapnya lucu ini pada mereka, tapi yang menjadi fokusnya adalah copyan wanita berambut merah jambu itu versi laki - laki

" Lama tak bertemu NAK " Ucap mahluk ini dengan santai, mengertakan giginya kuat kuat naraku menjawab

" Lama tak bertemu AYAH "

TBC...

Yo ketemu lagi, haha. Emm, maaf aku benar - benar minta maaf yah mau bagaimana lagi. Hampir satu tahun aku didesa, desa ku yang namanya sinyal itu langka kecuali pake Telkomsel tapi percuma pake Telkomsel buat LogIn FFN di mozila juga gagal terus. Serius didesa ku sinyal buat cdma itu langka apa lagi internetan MITOS. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf doain aja paket ku kuat buat nulis ama doain gua balik kampung masih lama

Jujur gua pengen banget nulis banyak tapi sayang gua pake HP nulisnya ampek 4 jam baru kelar nulis selain lama penentuan katanya juga susah, kaku pula nulisnya, nentuin tema tempat ama sken tokohnya juga susah

Sorry gak bisa lama - lama waktu udah nunjukin 01. 45 pagi nulis dari 09.52

Ok, berikan pendapat mu, maaf jika terkesan aneh, kecepetan, atau gak memuaskan tapi gua gak bakal mundur sebelum cerita ku TAMAT.

Salam dari ku

LEON AGSAN..OUT


	8. balesan reviews

Ini cuman balesan reviews doang yang. Up nya gak lama kog masih masa pengerjaan

UNTUK NONAME

Lo ngaku dirimu berpendidikan iya kan? Tapi tingkah persis anjing liar y? Apa ibu mu sering diperkosa ANJING, MONYET, AMA JIN TOMANG? Kelakuan persis banget diantara mahluk diatas. Ah atau ibu mu malah suka rela ngesexs ama ANJING, MONYEY, JIN TOMANG DAN SEJENISNYA? Aww, didikan didikan monyet ya kayak kamu NONAME gak punya etika, tau gak etika? Oh ya SORRY, Yang didik anjing ama monyet ya mana mungkin ngarti etika. Apa kamu lahir dari TAI ANJING ATAU TAI MONYET NONAME? Uhhh, menjijikkan. Huhuhuhu, kalo ngajak ribut tinggal ini ID nya gak usah ID gak jelas ditinggal. Lo itu ibarat manusia yang cuman bisa ngong ngong doang. Kayak lagu slank noh, TONG KOSONG NYARING BUNYINYA OMONG KOSONG GAK ADA NYALI NYA. Jari tenggah ni NONAME

UNTUK M.Y.A.B.Y

Lo ngatain gua bangsat. La lo apa? Kumpulan BAJINGAN? Lo tau apa soal gua? Jangan jadi sok tau deh hanya manusia yang tidak punya punya malu aja yang menilai seseorang tanpa bukti sendiri

UNTUK BANGKE

Lo ngrendahin gua la lo setinggi apa, jangan asal BUNG palingan lo juga sejajar manusia manusia hina lainya contoh temen lo ya diatas.

Untuk pertanyaan yang lainya. Akan kejawab chapter depan, gak lama serius kalo gak senin minggu kelar. Nanti diantara minggu senin gua udah up. Gua janji tapi waktu nya yang gak janji

Jujur TUHAN itu menciptakan 3 mahluk hidup

1\. Manusia

2 hewan

3\. Tumbuhan

Nah digolongan MANUSIA ini diciptakan sedemikian rupa. Mempunyai apa yang tidak dimiliki semua mahluk hidup didunia ini. AKAL, DAN FIKIRAN yang berasal dari OTAK CERDAS MEREKA/MANUSIA

Tapi FAKTANYA ada saja HEWAN menyerupai MANUSIA, percaya gak? Kalo gak percaya baca reviews gua nanti kalian akan mendapati banyak BINATANG menyerupai MANUSIA yang membaur bersama kalian. Gak perlu gua jelasin nanti kalian juga tau kog apa yang ku maksud

TIDAK ADA SEORANG ANAK DIAM SAAT MELIHAT IBU YANG MELAHIRKAN MU DIHINA SEDEMIKIAN RUPA. JIKA KAU ( NONAME) GAK TRIMA HUBUNGI GUA. SIAPA YANG MATI DULUAN. LO ATAU GUA. JIKA KENAL ID YANG DIKURUNG KASIH TAU SURUH BACA KALO GAK TRIMA TINGGAL NGOMONG, BATTLE 1 BY 1 TANGAN KOSONG JANGAN JADI PENGECUT YANG BERSEMBUNYI DI KETIAK ORANG LAIN


	9. Chapter 9

SEPERTI BIASA NARUTO NARUTO DAN HSDXD BUKAN MILIK KU

WARNNING : MUNGKIN ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD DAN PASTI NYA HANYA UNTUK MENYENANGKAN PEMBACA

KEBENARAN YANG SESUNGUHNYA

FLASHBACK

Dijepang tepatnya dikyoto terlihat seorang anak kecil laki - laki berumur 10 tahun berjalan dengan wajah kesal, tapi jika dilihat anak kecil bersurai merah ini sangat lah imut saat sedang merajuk. Entah apa yang yang membuatnya kesal sampai mengabaikan lingkungan disekitarnya. Tanpa terasa dia sudah sampai ditempat yang dia tuju

" Aku pulang " Ucapnya dengan nada lesu, dia melepas alas yang dia pakai menaruhnya dirak tempat sandal dan sepatu. Berjalan kedalam dan dia bisa mendengar nada sambutan dari dalam rumah

" Selamat datang " Ucap wanita berambut merah muda yang memakai yukata merah muda motif bunga mawar merah. Berjalan kesofa dan langsung mundudukan pantanya, anak laki - laki tanggung ini menghembuskan nafas lelah dan san wanita ini hanya bisa memandang anaknya dengan kebingungan

" Ada apa sayang, apa yang membuat mu tidak bersemangat? " Tanya wanita ini dengan nada lembut sang anak sendiri hanya menoleh sekilah menghembuskan nafasnya lagi sebelum menjawab

" Ibu, kenapa ayah jarang mengajari ku seperti aniki? " Tanya sang anak dengan nada sedih sang ibu sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan kecemburuan anaknya kepada sang kakak. Memeluk putra semata wayangnya dengan kasih sayang

" Dengar ayah mu sangat menyayangi mu sama halnya kakak mu menyayangi mu, ayah mu hanya mempunyai alasan lain " Jawab sang ibu, sang anak sendiri hanya menganguk

" Tenanglah Naraku ayah mu mempunyai alasan yang baik untuk kebaikan mu " Jawaban ini bukan berasal dari ibu merah muda nya mengalihkan pandanganya dia melihat ibu berambut merah darah yang memakai kaca mata dan beriris rubi memakai yukata kuning motif bunga lili, dan disebelahnya adalah ibu berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian miko berwarna putih dan merah tak lupa pula gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun yang identik dengan wanita pirangnya ini bahkan pakaianya pun sama. Mereka bertiga mendekat kearah mereka berdua

" Itu benar sayang percaya lah ayah mu memiliki alasan yang baik untuk mu " Ucap wanita pirang mencoba meyakinkan, gadis kecil yang berada digendonganya hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung tapi yang pasti dia tidak ingin kakaknya sedih maka dari itu dimengambil inisiatif mengajak sang kakak bermain

" Oni-chan, ayo bermain bersama kunoi! " Ucap gadis kecil yang bernama kunoi, sang kakak hanya meganguk setuju ' mungin bermain bersama sang adik akan menghilangkan kesedihanya ' batinya berbicara

Dengan itu mereka pergi keluar rumah ketiga ibu hanya memandang anak mereka dengan senyum

" Aneki, apa ini keputusan yang tepat? " Tanya wanita berambut merah muda dengan resah, sirambut merah sendiri hanya memandang si rambut merah muda dengan sedih dia juga bimbang dengan keputusan sang suami apakah ini yang terbaik untuk naraku atau malah sebaliknya

" Entahlah sakura aku juga tidak tau dengan jalan pikiranya, kita hanya bisa percaya bahwa ini yang terbaik " Ucap rambut merah mau tidak mau Wanita yang dipangil sakura ini hanya diam dan setuju saja

Ditempat berlatih kyoto terlihat 2 dua laki - laki dewasa sedang mengajari laki laki remaja berumur 15 tahun berlatih mengunakan kekuatan yang berada didalam tubuhnya, lagi dan lagi remaja tangung ini hanya menelan pil pahit karna gagal mempraktekan apa yang diajarkan ayah dan pamanya tadi

" Lagi! " Adalah printah pria yang menjadi ayahnya menyuruh mengulangi nya lagi, sudah lebih dari 100 kali dia mencoba tapi tetap gagal, 'apa yang salah' jeritnya dalam hati. 'Aku melakukan apa yang ayahku intruksikan tapi kenapa masih gagal' Jeritnya lagi. Dia terlahir istimewa mewarisi kejeniusan ibunya dan mewarisi kekuatan sang ayah jadi apa yang kurang? Dia selalu bertanya tidak pernah dia gagal sebanyak ini

" Kaito? " Pangil pria berambut biru muda, remaja yang dipangil kaito hanya menoleh menatap sang paman. Merasa keponakan memerhatikan dia melanjutkan ucapanya yang mengantung

" Pusatkan energi mu ketelapak tangan lalu padatkan setelah itu lepaskan! Seperti ini " Ucapya pada keponakan, dengan itu dia mengangkat tangan kiri kesamping, sedikit demi sedikit keluar aura hitam/merah berputar sampai membentuk bola energi sebesar bola kasti setelah cukup

" Cero " Ucap pria biru ini dengan pelan tapi aneh kaito bisa mendengar ucapan sang paman

Whusss, . . Blarrrr. . .

Ledakan yang lumayan besar terdengar asap mengepul dengan tebal, saat asap mulai hilang terlihat kawah yang lumayan besar dan dalam. kaito hanya memandang kagum dengan apa yang pamanya lakukan barusan

" Terima kasih paman grimmjow " Triak kaito dengan semangat, latihan kembali berlanjut dengan semangat kaito menjalani latihat keras dari ayah dan pamanya

Sudah 3 jam naraku menjalani latihanya, sedikit demi sedikit perkembangan mulai terlihat dan pada saatnya

' KONSENTRASI ' Jerit kaito dengan nada frustasi, tapi dia kembali tenang dan tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit bola energi berputar ditelapak tangan kaito semakin besar dan semakin besar dan pada akhirnya bola energi itu sebesar sepak bola. Kaito begitu bahagia dengan usaha jerih payahnya

" CERO " Triak kaito dengan keras

Blarrr. . . Blarrr

Ledakan yang lebih keras terdengar asap lebih tebal dari sebelumnya, saat asap mulai menghilang terlihat kawah tiga kali lipat dari milik grimmjow. Sang ayah dan grimmjow hanya tersenyum banga anak dan keponakanya memang berbakat sangat berbakat malah baru seminggu kaito menjalani latihan mengunakan CERO tapi dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan CERO yang luar biasa kuat

Ayah dan paman dengan cepat terbang kearah kaito dengan cepat sang ayah menahan sang anak saat mau terjatuh, kaito hanya mendongakan kepalanya kearah atas melihat wajah berkarisma sang ayah yang tersenyum teduh

" Tidurlah! Kau memang hebat nak aku banga pada mu " Ucap sang ayah dengan senyum hangat miliknya, kaito sendiri hanya membalas senyum sang ayah sebelum kegelapan merengut kesadaranya

Empat tahun kemudian

Keluarga kecil Uzumaki sedang digemparkan dengan surat yang dibawa sakura. Disitu ditulis naraku ingin berkelana diusianya yang ke14 sang ayah hanya tertawa renyah mendengar keputusan naraku yang mengambil keputusan sepihak

" Kenapa kau tertawa naruto-baka " Ucap sakura dengan nada kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal kalau anaknya pergi dari rumah (baca: mingat) dan sang ayah cuma tertawa ringan

" Yah sifatnya sama seperti mu, Tsunder-chan, haha " Ucap naruto dengan tawa diakhir, dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya karna sifat anak keduanya sama persis dengan istri keduanya. Tidak bisa menahan kekesalanya sakura hanya bisa mengeram menahan malu dengan ucapan suaminya, sebelum bisa menempeleng kepala sang suami istri pertama dari uzumaki naruto terlebih dahulu menepuk bahu adiknya dengan senyum keibuan. Menatap sang suami istri pertama hanya bisa bilang

" Bisakah kau serius sedikit Madu? " Tanya karin uzumaki selaku istri pertama dengan senyum yang amat indah yang mampu membuat jones langsung ejukasi ditempat karna aura karisma yang begitu kuat keluar dari diri karin tapi beda lagi jika naruto dia malah bergidik seolah tatapanya berkata 'bunuh aku siapa saja', dengan cepat naruto mendapat ide karna nyawanya diujung tanduk

" Grimmjow, tolong awasi bocah tengil ini untuk ku, dan laporkan pada ku seminggu sekali! Apa kau paham? " Ucap naruto dengan wibawa, padahal grimmjow bisa melihat kaki naruto gemetar menahan rasa takut. Grimmjow sendiri hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan, ' apa semua mahluk kuat akan takut pada istrinya' adalah batin grimmjow pasalnya grimmjow selalu melihat kakaknya dianiyaya ke3 istrinya, sial bagi grimmjow kenapa kalo kakaknya kena sial dia juga terkena sial, apa ini yang namanya cinta kakak kepada adik atau sebaliknya. Menghela nafas lelah grimmjow hanya mengangug sebelum pergi memikirkan sang kakak hanya akan membuatnya pusing

Tiga tahun kemudian

Naruto dapat kabar dari grimmjow bahwa naraku dengan berani menantang ahli waria phoenix untuk memperebutkan ahli waris gremory, dan tidak bisa dipercaya naraku keluar sebagai pemenang naruto heran dari mana naraku belajar tentang kekuatan ROH? Siapa yang mengajarinya dari informasi grimmjow naraku mempunyai Zanpakuto yang didiami naga es hyourinmaru. Dengan ini diputuskan setahun lagi naruto akan pergi kekuoh pas saat acara kunjungan orang tua

Setahun kemudian

Naruto merubah rencanaya karna dia dapat undangan dari simerah lucifer naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miring pasalnya jika mahluk supranatural menghindarinya maka satan bodoh ini malah mengundangnya. Dengan ini naruto akan datang saat pertemuan 3 faksi diadakan. Naruto juga mendengar langsung bahwa naraku bertarung dengan salah satu petinggi da-tansi dan berhasil mengimbanginya atau memenangkanya. Sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa siwaktu yang tergolong singkat. Dengan ini dia yakin naruto akan datang malam hari

Waktu yang ditentukan malam hari

" Ayo kita berangkat! " Ucap naruto mereka, Naruto, kaito, karin, yasaka, kunoi, sakura, dan grimmjow masuk keportal yang naruto buat menuju kekuoh

Deg. . .

Suasana tegan bertambah panas saat satu faksi yang diundang satan merah duduk dengan nyaman ditempat duduk yang kosong. Dengan senyum percaya diri naruto menyapa mereka , dan terakhir

" Lama tidak bertemu nak? " Ucap naruto dengan tenang sambil menyesap teh yang entah didapat dari mana. Naraku sendiri hanya mengertakan giginya kuat kuat menahan kekesalanya kepada sang ayah, 4 tahun tidak bertemu dan dia hanya mengatakan lama tak jumpa? Apakah karna ini ibunya sering menghajar ayahnya?

" Ya ayah " Ucap naraku dengan nada jengkel

TBC. . .

Nah chap depan full berantemnya jadi tunggu aja ya. Sorry wordsnya dikit soalnya gua buru buru, ini aja gua kerjain dari jam 1/2 6

Yang punya masalah ama gua, lo boleh maki gua, lo boleh ngrendahin gua tapi tidak untuk ibu ku tercinta. Lo gak tau apa apa soal ibu gua, ibu gua udah keturunan ningrat bukanya sombong ya orang tua gua butuh duit 250 juta cuma nglahiri gua, 9 januari 1995 ibu gua oprasi sesar cuma pengen gua lahir normal. La lo ngapain sok tau apa - apa aja kelakuan ibu gua? Serius gua, gua tau muka lo kalo ketemu siap siap aja deh. NONAME.

Maaf serius gua paling gak tahan kalo ibu gua direndahin sedemikian rupa, ibu gua tarohan nyawa sob, oprasi sesar perutnya dirobek tau gak lo? Gua pernah liat jahitanya dari pusar kebawah, lo merasa iba gak si kalo ibu lo waktu melahirkan lo dioprasi sesar disobek perutnya lalu dijahit lagi? Ibu gua udah disurga masih aja diungkit. Kemarin gau dikampung lama ya gara gara kesehatan ibu gua menurun, pada akhirnya PUASA SEPULUH Hari ibu gua dipangil. Gua belun sempat bahagiain tapi YANG KUASA ingin lebih membahagiakan ibu gua dengan menempatkanya disurga.

Masih segar diingatan gua, kalo gua pulang kampung ibu pasti ngak tidur semalem suntuk doain gua agar perjalanan AMAN, LANCAR DAN SELAMAT. Tau gak kalo gua nyampe rumah MIE INSTAN makanan kesukaan gua udah tersedia masih anget lagi, Ibu gua tau udah filing kalo gua bakal nyampe bentar lagi. Ibu juga kalo ditanyain pengen apa cuman pengen apa coba, INTINYA KAMU SELAMAT NYAMPE RUMAH NAK, gua tanyain lagi, udah jangan aneh aneh apel aja 1 kilo. Kebayang gak sih pengorbanan ibu?

Haha, tanpa terasa air mata udah ngalir aja. Hah, dulu ibu ku juga bilang. Seorang LAKI - LAKI MEMANG KUAT DILUAR TAPI LEMAH DIDALAM, SEBAGAIMANA PEREMPUAN LEMAH DILUAR KUAT DIDALAM, Jadi sewaktu - waktu pengen nangis jangan ditahan. Aku mencintai mu ibu, dan DOA kan anak mu disini. Dari anak mu. BUDI SANTOSO AGUNG BAWONO

Kemaren aja gua iri pada bisa ngucapin SELAMAT HARI IBU, la gua harus ngomong gimana ama ibu gua? Sesuatu yang berhubungan ama ibu gua emang gak bisa nahan gua

Maaf gua sempet emosi, TERIMA KASIH YANG DUKUNG GUA, serius gua bukan apa apa tanpa dukungan kalian, terima kasih banyak

Salam hangat dari ku

LEON AGSAN. OUT


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO DAN HS DXD BUKAN MILIKKU KAWAN

WARNING : MUNGKIN ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DAN PASTINYA HANYA UNTUK MENYENANGKAN PEMBACA

Kekuatan Clan Uzumaki

Saat ini pertemuan tiga faksi sedang tegang - tegang nya dengan datang nya satu faksi yang tidak mereka sangka, sebenarnya yang paling tegang adalah azazel dia benar - benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu sang kehampaan saat perdamaian akan tercipta, entah apa yang akan ia katakan pertama kalinya saat mendapati sang kehampaan berada tepat dihadapanya. Oh ingatkan azazel saat dia salah bicara saat dia dulu pernah berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sang kehampaan, hanya karna ingin mengintip wanita - wanita cantik dan sexy yang ternyata istri sang kehampaan dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Ingatkan azazel dia akan menghajar sirzech saat pertemuan ini selesai

" Ah, naruto - dono anda sudah tiba, apakah perjalanan anda lancar? " Adalah apa yang dikatakan sirzech memecah keheningan yang menyebalkan ini, sedangkan azazel hanya melolot dengan kalimat yang sirzech ucapkan begitu santai tanpa tau . Meminum teh nya dengan santai sebelum menjawab

" Perjalanan ku lancar tergolong singkat malah " Jawab naruto dengan tenang, mengalihkan perhatianya naruto memandang azazel yang dipandang sendiri hanya berkeringat dingin dia ketar - ketir jika akan bertarung kembali dengan mahluk yang berada dihadapanya ini, azazel yakin jika dia berhadapan dengan sang kehampaan dia hanya akan bertahan 10 atau 30 menit paling lama tapi jika sang kehampaan langsung serius dia akan tamat dalam waktu satu menit, oh adakah hal yang lebih sial dari pada ini? Azazel benar - benar frustasi sepertinya dia akan belajar membuat surat wasiat dan menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinanya pada jendral nya

" Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan halo pada ku azazel, micheal, sera, grayfia " Tanya naruto dengan tenang, dia begitu menikmati wajah - wajah tegang mereka saat mereka melihat dirinya. Apakah dirinya sebegitu mengerikan sampai pemimpin dari masing - masing faksi menjadi takut?

" Lama tidak bertemu naruto - dono/tan " Ucap micheal dan azazel bersamaan, dapat dipastikan micheal dan azazel benar - benar menahan keteganganya mereka berdua mencoba sebaik mungkin agar terlihat tenang tapi dalam nada suara mereka naruto tau mereka sedang ketakutan, untuk grayfia sendiri dia mempunyai masa lalu dengan naruto entahlah dari dulu dia selalu digantung, dan serafall dia hanya bocah tengil yang kelewatan energik dan cildis jadi azazel hanya memakluminya

Berbeda lagi pemimpin tiga faksi berbeda pula dengan calon penerus clan sitri dan gremory bahkan kelompok bangsawan mereka memandang kagum pada faksi yang datang tiba - tiba, terutama mahluk yang dipangil Naruto - dono, dari wajah memiliki wajah putih tampan menawan apalagi dengan rambut merah panjang yang digerai benar - benar WOW lah, tubuh prefesional dan tidak banyak otot yang mengelikan, aura bangsawan dan karisma yang menguar dengan luar biasa kuat benar - benar sosok pemimpin yang luar biasa, mungkin hanya membuka baju atasnya saja mereka para perempuan langsung ujukasi ditempat. Tunggu sejak kapan mereka berfikir ecchi seperti ini, ini pasti pengaruh siHentai issei dan saji? Membayangkan seauatu dimuka umum tanpa mereka sadari darah mengalir dihidung kelompok sitri dan gremory apa lagi gadia himejima ini sekuat apakah ayah naraku ini kuat diranjang? Uh fikiran akeno benar - benar melampaui batas mungkin setelah ini dia akan membeli dildo yang berukuran besar sambil membayangkan betapa perkasanya ayah naraku ini, tanpa dia sadari darah yang keluar dari hidungnya begitu deras

" Apa? " Ucap naraku, dari tadi naraku merasakan aura kematian yang luar biasa kuat dari sebelahnya jujur kali ini naraku tidak tau apa kesalahanya, rias hanya melototi naraku

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah mempertemukan aku dengan keluarga mu? " Ucap rias dengan nada kesal

Pletak. . .

Jitakan lah yang naraku dapatkan dari rias, para memimpin faksi hanya mampu melotot melihat aksi rias, mereka berfikir naruto akan menghabisi rias secepatnya, tapi semua yang dipikirkan pemimpin tiga faksi melenceng yang didapati adalah naruto tertawa dengan renyah, suaranya benar - benar merdu akeno malah semakin liar memikirkan bagaimana nanti saat naruto terus menyebut namanya saat dia berada diatas sedang menindihnya, fufufu pasti akan sangat luar biasa' bati .nista akeno

" Kau juga merasakanya kan nak? " Ucap naruto, mereka semua hanya memandang dengan wajah kebingungan, kenapa naruto tertawa apanya yang lucu? Hanya senyuman yang mereka dapatkan senyum hangat yang mengetarkan hati

" Yah seorang uzumaki atau bisa dibilang juga namikaze memiliki kutukan unik, saat mereka menemukan belahan hatinya mereka cenderung mendapatkan pasangan yang posesif, tsunder dan yendere, dan kau mendapatkan seseorang yang posesif " Ucap naruto dengan nada kalem, berdiri dari tempat duduknya naruto berjalan menuju kearah rias. Saat sudah bereada didepan rias naruto mengulurkan tanganya dengan ragu rias menjabat tangan naruto

" Perkenalkan namaku naruto uzumaki ayah naraku uzumaki " Ucap naruto, rias hanya bisa membeku dia benar - benar merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir dalam tubuh ayah naraku ini kekuatanya benar - benar mengerikan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata hanya hati yang mampu mengungkapkanya. Pantas, pantas saja mereka para pemimpin masing - masing faksi begitu segan dengan sosok superior yang berada didepanya. Sebelum rias bisa menjawab pelukan lah yang dia rasakan pelukan ini berasal dari tiga wanita yang memiliki surai yang berbeda

" Selamat datang dikeluarga kami, namaku sakura uzumaki ibu naraku " Ucap sakura dengan nada senang dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan mendapat calon menantu yang sangat cantik

" Dan nama ku karin uzumaki ibu naraku juga " ucap karin dengan senyum keibuan

" Dan aku yasaka uzumaki ibu naraku juga " sambung yasaka

" Aku kaito uzumaki kakak naraku - baka " Ucap laki - laki dewasa yang memiliki fisik dan rupa yang hampir identik dengan sang ayah

" Namaku kunoi adik naraku - nii, salam kenal onee - chan " Ucap gadis kecil dengan nada ceria

" Kau sudah mengenal ku, nama ku grimmjow uzumaki, adik dari naruto uzumaki dan paman ketiga bocah menyebalkan ini " Ucap grimmjow dengan nada bosan, tentu saja dia bosan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selama satu jam lebih benar - benar menyebalkan

" Namaku Rias gremory tunangan naraku - kun " Ucap rias dengan nada gugup, bagaimana dia tidak gugup dihadapanya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa semua, dia merasa benar - benar beruntung karna dia akan mendapat keluarga yang kuat dan hangat

Saat mereka ingin memulai sesi tanya jawab waktu berhenti seketika, tapi mereka semua bingung kenapa semuanya membeku tapi didalam ruangan ini waktu masih berjalan, adalah apa yang difikirkan azazel untuk pertama kalinya

" Jangan bingung, semua yang berada diruangan ini dilindungi oleh kekuatan aniki " Ucap grimmjow menjawab kebingungan yang meladan fikiran mereka

" Sepertinya bocah setengah vampir itu sedang disandra ya? " Ucap sekaligus pernyataan naruto

" Yah sedari tadi aku merasakan ada beberapa energi yang ku kenal menerobos melalui kekkai memaksa masuk, aku pikir mereka akan mengurungkan niat mereka menyerang setekah merasakan hawa kehadiran ku tapi yah mereka nekat masuk, aku merasa iba pada mereka " Setelah ucapan naruto lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul diatas bangunan kuoh, tak lama kemudian keluar lingkaran sihir khas maou lama dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar wanita berambut pirang pucat yang dikepang memakai kacamata

" Lama tidak bertemu sirzech, serafall " Ucap wanita dengan nada angkuh dipancaran matanya dia bisa melihat bahwa dia memiliki kebencian dan dendam yang amat dalam kepada dua maou baru dihadapanya. Tidak bisa menahan kemarahanya lagi dia mengeluarkan aura dimonic powernya

Bommm. . . . .

Ledakan yang besar terjadi dipertemuan empat faksi dengan itu dari lingkaran sihir diatas muncul ratusan bahkan ribuan penyihir menyerang golongan tiga faksi yang masih membeku akibat scread gear yang dimiliki setengah vampir

" Haha, menyedihkan pemimpin 3 faksi menyatukan kekuatan membuat kekkai untuk berlindung " Ucap wanita sambil tertawa gila

" Katerae kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, tidak bisakah kita mengambil jalan damai? " Triak serafall dengan nada kasihan

" Serafall kah? Kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar leviathan dan maou lainya, hanya aku dan mereka maou lama lah yang pantas menyandang maou lama tidak dengan kalian maou palsu " Bentak katerae dengan nada benci disetiap kalimatnya. Saat itu lah mereka mendengar tawa renyah dari seseorang

" Apakah dengan nama kecil maou bisa menyelamatkan kalian dariku, sama halnya dengan leluhur kalian yang menyedihkan. Bicara banyak tapi kenyataanya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Aku ingat saat dimana leluhur mu keempat maou pertama kabur dari pertarungan kami, kau ingin tau bagaimana menyedihkanya mereka kabur saat ajal ingin menjemput mereka? Heh, terlalu hina saat mengunakan sandra hanya ingin lolos dari kematian saat itu " Ucap naruto menceritakan sedikit bagaimana menyedihkanya keempat maou lama pertama kabur saat ajal ingin menjempunya

" Mundur biar aku yang menyumpal mulut kotornya " Ucap naruto dengan nada dingin, naruto paling tidak suka seseorang menjunjung terlalu tingi nama belakangnya, untuk pemimpin masing - masing faksi mereka akan kembali menyaksikan sedikit kekuatan sang kehampaan sekali lagi dan untuk devil muda mereka ingin menyaksikan seberapa kuat mahluk yang disegani pemimpin masing - masing faksi

Whusss. . .

Katerae tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang dia tau adalah dia merasakan sakit dan tiba - tiba tubuhnya terbentur bangunan. Semua pasang mata kecuali kelompok uzumakimelotot begitu cepat serangan mahluk yang bernama naruto ini, yang mereka sadari adalah dentuman keras saat tubuh katerae terbentur bangunan

" Dari pada kalian menonton pertarungan sebaiknya kalian selamatkan budak gremory " Ucap azazel menyadarkan devil muda, tapi saat ingin bergerak mereka dikejutkan oleh suara kaito

" Itu tidak perlu! Aku sudah menyelamatkan setengah vampir ini " Ucap kaito dengan tenang sambil menenteng bocah laki - laki yang dikira gadis

" Gasper? " Ucap kelompok gremory, naraku sendiri hanya menatap sang kakak

" Terima kasih aniki " Ucap naraku, sang kakak hanya memandang sang adik sekilas sebelum menatap kedepan melihat pertarungan yang dipikir membosankan

" Tidak masalah otouto " Jawab kaito dengan tenang

Sring. . . Sring. . . Sring. . .

" Matilah " Triak katerae saat membuat puluhan lingkaran sihir dan melepaskan semuanya pada naruto, naruto sendiri dengan tenang memandang malas kearah serangan yang menuju kearahnya

Blar. . . Blarrr. . . Blarrr

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi, kepulan asap mengepul kemana - mana saat kepulan asap menghilang naruto melayang dengan santai, tak lupa perisai yang berbentuk lingkaran yang menutupi semua tubuhnya

" Hanya ini? " Tanya naruto dengan nada arogan, naruto paling tidak suka jika ada mahluk yang meningikan nama besar mereka. Ayahnya YONDAIME HOKAGE, KONOHA NO KIRORO SENKO pahlawan perang shinobi ke tiga yang mampu memenangkan perang antara iwa dan konoha perang antara kumo dan konoha juga. Dia namikaze minato tidak pernah meningikan dan menjunjung tinggi nama besarnya malah sebaliknya ayahnya selalu merendah dan bersikap halus pada teman dan penduduk desa. Tapi ini, mahluk hina ini berani menyombongkan nama besar tidak bergunanya Mengingatkanya pada mahluk yang tidak tau diri yang sudah dia beri kesempatan lebih dari dua kali yang pada akhirnya dia dihianati lagi. Seolah mengingat luka lama naruto begitu bersemangat sangat bersemangat malah

Whusss. . . Brakkk. . . Krakkk. . . Pyarrr. . .

Pukulan naruto mampu ditahan dengan penghalang yang katetae buat tapi nyatanya penghalang terkuat katerae tidak mampu menahan kekuatan pukulan naruto bahkan prisai yang katerae buat sampai pecah bagai kaca berhamburan kemana - mana

Bukkk. . . Whusss. . . Bommm

Bagai pluru yang melesat dengan bebas tubuh katerae terhempas dengan cepat ketanah, katerae sampai tidak mampu berdiri tapi rasa malu yang berada dalam hatinya memberinya kekuatan agar membalas apa yang mahluk ini lalukan padanya, maka dari itu dia akan mengunakan kartu AS nya sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti katerae mencoba berdiri membuka telapak tanganya dibisa melihat ular hitam yang melingkar membentuk angka 8, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengunakan kekuatan ular yang diberikan oleh ophis

Whusss. . . Bommm. . .

Seketika kekuatan katerae naik dengan pesat bahkan kekuatanya menjadi 3 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya, naruto hanya menaikan alisnya tanda tertarik senyum miring keluar dari bibir naruto. ' Jadi ini yang dimaksud ophis dengan kekuatan' batin naruto, dia hanya tertarik tidak berminat naruto bahakan bisa membunuh ophis jika dia mau tapi naruto hanya membiarkan aphis asal dia tidak bertindak keluar batas naruto akan diam

' Dengan ini aku akan mampu membunuhnya ' Pikir katerae dengan percaya diri tak tangung - tangung katerae membuat puluhan, bahkan ratusan lingkaran sihir demi membunuh mahluk yang berani mempermalukanya

" MATILAH " Triak katerae dia memperyaruhkan 90% kekuatan yang diberi ophis demi membunuh naruto, naruto sendiri hanya memandang bosan pada serangan musuhnya. De-javu, kenapa semua musuh yang dia hadapi selalu saja mempertaruhkan semua kekuatanya pada serangan jarak jauh? Padahal mahluk sekelas naruto dengan mudah mampu menghindari semua serangan katerae, hah semua musuh yang dihadapinya selama ini memang tolol. Ok sesekali membuat mereka senang tidak masalahkan?

Duarrr. . . Duarrr. . . Blarrr. . . Boommmm

Serangan beruntun katerae berhasil mengenai sasaran, untuk katerae sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan tertawa keras kali ini musuhnya pasti akan mati pikirnya

" Hahahaha, akhirnya kau mati juga, hahaha- " Sayang ucapan katerae dan tawanya harus berhenti saat kepulan asap mereda, dia hanya mampu mematung melihat musuhnya baik - baik saja tapi tidak dengan pakaianya yang sudah cumpang - camping

" Sudah puas tertawanya? " Tanya naruto dengan nada bosan

Krakkk. . .

Naruto merobek yukata mahalnya dengan sekali tarik, saat ini dia setengah telanjang oh jangan lupakan para gadis terutama akeno karna hidung mereka bercucuran darah bahkan grayfia yang memiliki wajah tembok pun juga hidungnya bercucuran darah, untuk ketiga istrinya hanya memerah menahan kekesalan mereka tentu saja kesal karna tubuh sang suami sedang dipertontonkan didepan umum

Megangat tangan kananya naruto megacungkan jari telunjuknya menghadap katerae, perlahan tapi pasti energi merah/hitam terkumpul diujung jari naruto

" Akan kutunjukan apa itu yang dinamakan kekuatan " Ucap naruto dengan datar, setelah cukup

" Cero " Ucap naruto, hanya suara biasa tapi seolah mengema kemana - mana menandakan seberapa kuat serangan sang kehampaan

Whusss. . . BOOOMMMM. . . . .

Serangan yang mengenai target, katerae hanya mampu pasrah menerima ajalnya setidaknya katerae merasa terhormat jika mati ditangan mahluk kuat seperti naruto. Katerae akhirnya paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan leluhurnya dulu, jangan pernah membuat sangkehampan murka dengan meninggikan nama depan mu walau pun kau keturunan sang leviathan sekali pun kau tidak akan selamat dari sangkehampaan. Hah, katerae hanya tersenyum sebelum ajal menjemputnya

Merasa pertarungan sudah usai naruto mengalihkan pandanganya keatas, mengangkat tangan kananya dan jari telunjuk kembali teracung kali ini yang diincar adalah lingkaran sihir yang berada diatasnya. Kali ini naruto membuat cero agak besar dan

Boommmm. . . .

Ledakan yang lebih besar pun terjadi, merasa sudah semua naruto turun menuju kawanan. Mereka para pemimpin faksi hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ' jadi ini kekuatan sang kehampaan ' batin pemimpin tiga faksi. 'Fufufufu, dia pasti sangat luar biasa saat diranjang menindih ku dan memenuhi ku dengan benihnya, aw apa lagi yang ku tunggu ' batin nista akeno tapi banyak para gadis yang setuju, eh tunggu sejak kapan mereka sependapat dengan akeno? Tapi untuk yang satu ini tidak masalah jika satu fikiran kan?

" Semuanya sudah selesai, jadi kami akan pulang ke kyoto " Ucap naruto, mereka baru sadar dari fikiran masing - masing

" Tunggu apakah anda setuju dengan perjanjian damai ini? " Tanya azazel menahan kegugupanya. Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas

" Aku setuju saja asal jangan kalian kotori bumi ini dengan darah, jika sampai itu terjadi aku tak akan segan menghancurkan kalian semua, ingat itu " Ucap naruto, sebelum naruto sempat pergi dia kembali dicegah

" Tunggu " Triakan ini berasal dari gadis himejima, dengan cepat akeno terbang keatas bersama naruto, bahkan mahluk sekelas naruto sampai melotot melihat kecepatan akeno, dengan seringai mesum miliknya akeno hanya nyengir menatap kerumunan dibawahnya

" Ara, aku hanya ingin meminjam pria perkasa ini, sampai jumpa " Adalah apa yang akeno ucapkan sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas gremory, tindakanya benar - benar nekat. Untuk naruto hanya mampu melolong panjang saat tertelan lingkaran sihir bersama gadis himejima

" TOLONGGGGGGG " Triakan memilukan yang naruto keluarkan. Untuk para istri mereka benar - benar akan membunuh naruto jika sampai melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak kepada gadis himejima itu atau gadis himejima itu yang akan mengapa - apa kan naruto. Yah doakan saja jika naruto selamat dari kawanan singa betina

TBC. . .

Yo, ini adalah kelanjutan chapter sebelumnya, bagaimana pertarunganya kurang memuaskan atau ada yang lain? Angap saja ini adalah ucapan maaf dariku saat aku absen hampir setahun. Intinya aku akan menyelesaikan ceritaku, bukankah seorang laki - laki PANTANG menarik/mengingkari apa yang sudah dijanjikan? Aku sudah berjanji dan aku akan menepatinya

Disini tidak ada yang namanya hubungan darah, atau incest. Nah untuk sakura dan naraku sendiri cinta ibu dan anak tidak kurang dan lebih

Ok, aku hanya memberi masukan untuk kawan - kawan ku yang mendukung FFN milik ku, Aku berharap dimana pun kalian berada kapan pun dan dimana pun jadilah manusia yang sopan kepada siapa pun, jika ada dijalan atau dirumah kampung atau diparan. Jika kita sopan sama siapa saja orang bakal sengan bahkan pencopet yang kita sapa setiap hari tidak tega berbuat jahat terhadap kita, bahkan pembunuh yang kejam jika kita sopani malah segan ama kita bahkan tak tangung - tangung jika kita ada masalah malah dibela ama sidoy. Itu pengalaman nyata gua, gua sering nyapa siapa aja ngomong alus diajak ngobrol asik pinter becanda padahal kenal belum ada satu jam kita udah akrab aja, suatu ketika gua kecopetan yang gua salamin tiap hari diterminal nanya in saat gua kebingungan. ' ada apa mas ' katanya, ' dompet ku kog gak ada ya mas apa jatoh ' gua jawab gitu. La habis itu dia mangil anak buahnya siapa yang ngambil dompet gua lah dikeluarin semua tuh barang curian anak buahnya nah disitu dompet gua kumpul, gua ngomong ' ini kayak dompet ku dah mas ' mas nya cuma bilang ' cek aja bang ' ucap masnya, waktu gua cek bener dompet gua, pada tau gak masnya nyampe minta maaf lho gak segan bahkan anak buah sendiri mau dibacok kalo gak gua tahan. Masnya cuma bilang ' awas aja kalo berani copet barangnya abang ini, gua matiin lo pada ' masnya nyampe bilang gitu. Gua inget oh iya orang sopan banyak yang sengan. Nah itu cuma saran gua doang

Maaf jika ada tutur kata yang menyakitkan hati para pembaca, maaf pula kalo reviews nya gak kebales soalnya ngetik pake HP jadi gak sempat cek Ulang ama bales reviews tapi kalo reviews pembaca aku baca kog, gua sangat senang banyak yang dukung, follo dan fav, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak Minna

Akhir kata dan salam hangat dari ku

LEON AGSAN, OUT


	11. Chapter 11

NARUTO DAN HS DXD BUKAN MILIK KU

WARNING : MUNGKIN GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DAN TANDA BACA TIDAK BERATURAN

WAKTU SENGANG

Sudah seminggu sejak naruto dan keluarganya menghadiri pertemuan tiga faksi, seminggu pula dia tidak dapat jatah malam dan seminggu pula harus tidur di luar. Yah resiko punya 3 istri yang garang dan mengerikan bukan pilihanya, saat ini naruto sedang mengerjakan dokumen diruang kerja kebesaranya dengan raut murka, kenapa?

" Brengsek! Kenapa kertas kertas ini tidak ada habisnya, dan apa - apaan laporan ini, pemandian air panas campuran? Aku pikir aku mau menandatanganinya? " Triak naruto dengan kesal, tapi jika kau melihat wajahnya lebih dekat maka semburat merah begitu kentara menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan grimmjow yang berada disamping kananya hanya memutar mata bosan

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak merobeknya? " Tanya grimmjow, sedangkan naruto langsung menatap grimmjow dengan tajam, yang ditatap sendiri menghela nafas lelah

" Aku memang tidak akan menandatangani laporan ini dan aku tidak bilang akan menolaknya " Triak naruto, sedangkan grimmjow yang sudah tau apa isi yang berada diotak anikinya menghelanafas lagi sebelum menjawab

" Lalu? " Tanya grimmjow dengan nada bosan, dengan mata berbinar cerah dan semangat yang baru naruto berdiri

" Tentu saja aku HARUS menandatangani laporan tadi, agar, , agar " Ucap naruto mengantung sambil menundukan wajahnya

" Agar " Pancing grimmjow, sambil meninju tanganya keatas naruto berteriak

" AGAR AKU BISA MELIHAT PAYUDARA BUNGA MUDA. BANZAI " Triak naruto dengan semangat yang mengebu - gebu tak lupa senyum mesum yang memuakan ( menurut grimmjow ) terpampang jelas disampingnya. Sepertinya ajaran guru mesum naruto sudah merasuk kejiwa walau pun telat, tapi senyum mesum memuakan itu langsung jatuh digantikan wajah penuh derita dengan turunya suhu yang berada diruangan kebesaranya

" Sepertinya suami ku tercinta ingin mencari daun muda, eh? " Ucapan ini keluar dari mulut wanita berambut merah darah yang menyala. Saat melangkah maju terdengar retakan dilantai mengambarkan betapa marah dan mengerikanya istri sang kehampaan. Mengambil kertas laporan barusan dan langsung jadi abu

" Sssss. . Sa. . Sayang akkkk. . Aku hanya ber. . Canda " Ucap naruto terbata kali ini dia akan mendapat masalah yang lebih parah dari pada mendapat jatah malam, apakah ramen? Tentu saja bukan dia sudah berusia ratusan tahun tidak mendapat jatah ramen tak masalah memang dia bocah autis takut ramen dibakar dan jatah ramen kepotong? Bodoh, masalah yang lebih serius adalah saat kau diikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat dan melihat ketiga istrimu melakukan adegan yuri memaksa mu menonton dan memaksa mu mendengarkan dangan tubuh telanjang selama berhari - hari, bukan kah itu masalah yang sangat serius dibandingkan ramen dibakar dan dipotong?

" Kau nakal suami ku " Ucap karin sambil menyeret naruto menuju pintu keluar ruangan kerjanya, lagi grimmjow harus mengantikan anikinya mengerjakan tugas yang mengunung ini. Saat grimmjow melihat kearah meja kerja naruto grimmjow menemukan kertas atau undangan dari luchifer

" Tunggu aniki! " ucap grimmjow saat melihat naruto dan karin diambang pintu, karin dan naruto langsung menoleh kearah grimmjow

" Sebaiknya kau membaca ini! " Ucap grimmjow sambil menyerahkan undangan itu, dengan tenang naruto membaca undangan berlambang luchifer. Dengan serius naruto membaca undangan yang ada ditanganya, tersenyum sebelum berkata

" Mahluk yang bernama sirzech ini sangat menarik, dia mengundang ku lagi dalam acara pertemuan iblis muda " Tertawa renyah naruto melipat kembali undangan itu dan dimasukan kedalam bungkusnnya

" Baiklah kita akan menuju dunia bawah seminggu lagi, persiapkan diri kalian dan suruh dia memperketat keamanan selama aku pergi! " Ucap naruto pada grimmjow sedangkan karin yang mendengar itu hanya menganguk, dia harus menyiapkan semua perlengkapan

DIDUNIA BAWAH

Terdapat empat pemimpin dunia bawah yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu, mereka benar - benar tegang. Apakah ini pilihan bijak JIKA kau mengundang SANGKEHAMPAAN dalam acara pertemuan iblis muda?

" Kau terlalu gegabah sirzech kau tidak tau mahluk apa yang kau undang kali ini " Ucap ajuka dengan raut wajah sangat serius, sedangkan sirzech hanya tersenyum sambil berkata

" Dia tidak seburuk itu, jika dia memang membenci kaum kita pasti dia akan membunuh kami semua saat ini dan menjadikan kita mahluk yang berada diambang kepunahan " Ucap sirzech dengan santai sambil meminum teh yang dibuat grayfia

" Dia tidak memusnahkan kita karna kita terlalu banyak dan klan kaum kita juga tidak bisa pandang sebelah mata " kali ini falbium yang menjawab, sirzech meletak kan gelas teh yang dia minum sambil menatap mereka dengan raut serius

" Kau salah, naruto-sama dan faksinya lebih dari mampu untuk membinasakan kita semua tanpa sisa " Ucap sirzech, sedangkan ajuka dan falbium membelakan matanya tidak percaya

" Karna grimmjow, sakura, yasaka, karin dan kaito adalah ujung tombak faksi naruto-sama " Ucap sirzech lagi menambah ketegangan yang berada diruangan ini

" Mak. .sud. .mmm. .mu? " tanya ajuka dengan nada bergetar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar

" Yah, sang penghancur, tiga dewi kematian dan anak tertua dari sangkehampaan itu sendiri yang kekuatanya menurutku berada dua tingkat dibawahnya tidak hanya itu, sang kehampaan pasti memiliki banyak mahluk - mahluk kuat yang berada dibawah naunganya " Ucap sirzech dan pergi dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan apa yang dia yakini. Falbium dan ajuka memikirkan apa yang diucapkan sirzech tadi, jika sirzech benar maka meneka akan punah dari dulu. Sedangkan serafall hanya tersenyum melihat keseriusan mereka berdua

" Tenang lah naru-tan hanya ingin kita semua paham, bahwa perang hanya akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk dan akan merugikan semua pihak " Ucap serafall sambil berlalu pula. Falbium dan ajuka sedikit lega dengan apa yang dikatakan serafall

' Semoga saja apa yang mereka berdua ucapkan benar ' Batin mereka berdua secara bersamaan

SEDANGKAN DENGAN NARAKU DAN KELUARGA RIAS DAN SONA

Saat ini mereka sedang berada diilmu penelitian gaib ( sorry kalo kebalik - balik atau salah sebut, lama gak nontol atau baca ffn soalnya ) tidak hanya keluarga rias saja tapi keluarga sona juga berkumpul disini. Tak lupa pula azazel yang menjadi guru disekolah ini karna dia mengajukan diri menjadi perwakilan da-tansi sedangkan kursi kepemimpinanya diserahkan pada jendralnya agar dia bisa melatih keluarga gremory dengan leluasa terutama pemegan kaisar naga merah

" Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau ayah naraku - senpai adalah pemimpin faksi " Ucap pemegang kaisar naga merah dengan nada kekagum - kagum, issei masih berfikir jika dia memiliki kekuatan setara Uzumaki naruto ini maka jalanya menjadi raja harem sangat lah mudah, batin issei dengan senyum bejad miliknya tapi wajah dengan senyum bejad miliknya lagsung hilang digantikan wajah kesakitan dan penderitaan karna dia sudah menempel didinding

" Mahluk bejad dilarang disini " Ucap koneko dengan nada dingin + wajah tembok miliknya. Semua yang melihat kejadian yang sering terjadi hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelengkan kepala mereka masing - masing

" Tapi yang aku herankan adalah kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? " Tanya azazel, kali ini naraku hanya tersenyum

" Yah itu adalah cerita lama dan tak pantas untuk dibicarakan " Jawab naraku dengan tenang, sedangkan rias cemberut sambil mencubit tunanganya dengan gemas

" Ceritakan saja apa susahnya! " Paksa rias dengan sebal. Lagi simata empat lagi - lagi cemburu dengan kedekatan duo merah didepanya, azazel yang mengerti raut wajah sona hanya mengeleng - gelengkan kepalanya

" Tenanglah sona! Bukan kah naraku memiliki kakak? Bahkan kakak naraku lebih menawan dibandingkan adiknya " Ucap azazel mengingatkan, sona yang mendengar ucapan azazel hanya menghela nafas, BUKAN MASALAH TAMPAN YANG DIA PIKIRKAN, TAPI DIA SUDAH TERBIASA DENGAN KEHADIRAN NARAKU. TIDAK ADA CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA, ITU SEMUA NABSU, CINTA SEJATI ADA KARNA TERBIASA. DISAAT SANG PUJAAN JAUH KITA BISA MERASA GELISAH, KEHILANGAN, DAN TAKUT JIKA SANG KASIH SUDAH DIMILIKI SESEORANG. ITU LAH NAMANYA CINTA

" Aku tidak mengenalnya azazel sensei, dan aku tidak ingin memaksakan hati ku " Ucap sona, azazel hanya tertawa benar - benar menarik, biasanya jika gadis melihat lelaki tampan MAKA WAJAH MEREKA AKAN MEMERAH DAN BERSEMANGAT SEPERTI WANITA MURAHAN, TAPI SONA MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA WANITA ITU SANGAT BERHARGA SAMA HALNYA BERLIAN YANG DIPAJANG DIESTALASE YANG MEWAH DAN BERKELAS YANG TIDAK SEMUA MANUSIA DAPAT MEMEGANGNYA TIDAK SEPERTI BUNGA YANG SETIAP KALI BISA DIJAMAH DAN DICIUM

" Tapi naraku bisa membuat mu dekat dan menyesuaikan mu dengan kakaknya " Saran azazel, azazel hanya tidak ingin ada perang lagi antara si merah dan biru, akan sangat merepotkan jika api dan air menyatu bisa - bisa akan menjadi uap dan kabut kan gelap bagaimana dia bisa melihat payudara segar jika ada uap dan kabut bisa saja meraba tapi jika salah sentuh dari payudara ketiang bendera kan repot

" Entahlah sensei aku tidak ingin membicarakanya " Ucap sona menyudahi obrolan yang menyangkut hati, azazel yang paham langsung menganti topik pembicaraan

" Aku dengar dari sirzech akan diadakan pertemuan iblis muda? " Tanya azazel, sedangkan rias memandang azazel dengan semangat

" Ya seminggu dari sekarang akan diadakan pertemuan iblis muda yang mempertemukan semua ahli waris dikalangan bangsawan dan akan kami buktikan bahwa kami akan menjadi yang terkuat dari semua iblis muda " Ucap rias dengan nada percaya diri, sedangkan sona memandang rias dengan tidak setuju

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri rias, kekuatan bukanlah segalanya. Tapi otaklah yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan, dengan rencana dan setrategi ku aku yakin dapat mengalahkan kalian kelompok gremory " Sahut sona yang tidak mau mengalah, sekarang giliran rias yang sebal

" Oh ya dada rata bermata empat? Kami akan dilatih azazel sensei dan naraku - kun jangan lupa 2 poin itu dada rata mata empat " Balas rias dengan sengit, sedangkan dahi sona berkedut menahan kesal dengan julukan yang rias buat

" Dan kami akan dilatih leviathan - sama dada sapi hentai " Balas sona semakin sengit, aura merah hitam menguar ganas disekitar rias dan aura biru gila disekitar sona, aura persainga diantara mereka benar - benar kuat memaksa para keluarga gremory dan sitri untuk menjauh menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena batunya, azazel sudah pergi dari tadi karna akan ada kabut yang akan menutupi penglihatanya dari payudara segar yang menjadi makanan setiap hari untuk matanya, tapi ada satu makluk yang masih berada ditengah - tengah letusan gunun fuji dan gelombang tsunami, yah siapa lagi kalo tidak siidiot naraku

Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui terdapat 9 mahluk yang berkumpul, tempat itu begitu gelap tidak memperlihatkan wujud mereka yang sebenarnaya

" Apakah semua sudah siap? " Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi ketua ditempat itu

" Semua sudah siap hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat " Jawab bawahanya, sedangkan sangketua tertawa dengan bengis

" Bagus kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat! " Ucap ketua, mereka hanya menganguk. Rencana ketua mereka benar - benar gila sangat gila malah, tapi mereka malah suka. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan mendapatkan teror yang mengerikan

TBC.

Maaf yang punya lagi pusing soal kerjaan maka dari itu aku diminta untuk menulis lanjutanya, maaf juga karna pendek yah maksumlah nulis semalem harus jadi

Mumpun yang punya lagi fokus soal kerjaan aku yang akan mengambil alih sementara jadi jangan tersinggung jika ada kata kasar dan tajam jika aku balas review aku tak sebaik agsan , gua gabung aja balesnya

Jangan salah jika agsan mengharapkan simpati, lo gak tau aja wataknya. Jika ada mengasihani dia secara terang - terangan gua gak yakin bisa lolos tanpa cedera, soal penulis ini bukan hobi atau pekerjaan agsan atau gua nulis ya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi kita, bisa dibilang hanya iseng, jujur lo punya masalah ama gua napa yang kena malah CS gua, labil amat lo. Udah untung CS gua minta maaf, dasar gila

Gak bakal berhenti mas, cuma ada kesibukan didunia nyata

Makasih kalo suka, gua mewakili agsan itu sangsat berarti bagi dia

Satu lagi sekumpulan pengecut, oh, oh, oh. Untung agsan gak sempet buka yah bisa masalah serius itu, mata lo sakit kan? Colok aja pake garpu lalu dilem korea nanti sembuh. Gua mikir pengecut kaya lo manusia bukan sih, ni pasti keturunan anjing berbulu tai yakin gua. Mending agsan masih ninggalin ID FB nya. Gua yakin pasti ibu mu punya penyakit rabies kombinasi HIV di MRS.V nya karna sering dientot anjing berbulu tai. Makanya keluar lo yang berupa muka penis yang penyakitan HIV, ni jari tenggah man

Tanpa nama lagi, hadeh. Ngaku fans naruto gak bisa mikir jutsu khas sharingan. Orang terpenting dinegara api siapa sih? Gak cuma dinegara api tapi didunia elemental? Bukan kage tolol. Gua juga berani taruhan jika lo gak tau yang gua maksud jutsu khas sharingan. Nanti jawabnya pasti amaterasu, tsukiyomi ama sussano, pasti gak mungkin gak. Iya lo kan otak udang, kalo ketiga tehnik itu adalah kekuatan sepesial MS goblok, yang bener genjutsu tolol. Gimana jika sasuke menGETJUTSU kelima daimo untuk mendukung revolusinya kelak, hm? Maka nya gak asal review tanya yang baik dan jelas, lo punya otak kan? Mending lo belah batok kepala lo terus kukus habis itu makan biar pinter

OK, sorry kalo kasar bin tajam. Yah sifat juga sih, tanya baek gua bales baek tanya kasar gua bales setengah hati kalo keterlaluan yah, tau ndiri. Ini lah gua. Jangan bosen baca hanya karna kata kata karna kata kata apa pun bisa akan aku trima. Mumpung yang punya lagi ngeLOSS SIN ke gua coy gua bisa leluasa bales reviewnya, wjwkwkk. Chap selanjutnya gak bakal lama tiga atau empat hari udah kelar

Oh ya dapet salam dari agsan, katanya dia akan kangen tuh ama kalian, hahahai. Sumpah lo kalo kenal baik ama ni bocah gak bakal bosen dah, yang ada ketawa mulu. Ok, maksaih everybody, baru belajar inggris coy


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DXD bukan milik ku

Warnning : mungkin aneh, typo bertebaran, dan tanda baca gak beraturan

Kematian dua dewa Olimpus

Seperti biasa Naruto masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya, beserta tumpukan kertas yang membuat kesabaran turun drastis. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah utamanya, yang jadi masalah adalah kelompok teroris yang akhir - akhir ini sering terjadi. Dari pertemuan young devil dan penyerangan Kyoto 2 Minggu lalu, harus Naruto akui mereka mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata-rata bahkan kekuatan mereka sendiri hampir memaksa grimmjow mengeluarkan mode terkuat miliknya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Naruto tambah frustasi

' Bagaimana mereka memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, aku tau jika dunia ini luas dan masih banyak yang lebih kuat dibanding kan ku. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak masuk diakal ' batin Naruto, walaupun otak nya kemana-mana tapi tangannya dengan sigap mengerjakan dokumen penting itu dengan benar. Grimmjow yang melihat aniki nya berfikir keras dan seserius ini menjadi heran, apa waktu itu? Tebak grimmjow

Tanpa terasa semua tugas sudah selesai dikerjakan, sudah sekian lama kakak nya tidak menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini, pasti masalah seperti ini benar-benar sangat serius

" Kau tidak apa-apa, aniki? " Ucap grimmjow, dia ingin tau apakah masalah ini benar-benar sangat serius. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir grimmjow lebih dari cukup mengatasi masalah ini, tapi kenapa aniki nya begitu serius menangapi teror 2 Minggu lalu? Di tatap nya sejenak adik kesayangan sang kehampaan, menghela nafas sebelum menjawab

" Masalah ini cukup serius, grimmjow! " Sahut Naruto, bagaimana bisa dirinya tenang setelah melihat kroco - kroco itu, mereka kuat tapi bagaimana dengan bos nya? Apakah sekuat Dirinya, jika iya maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan habis

" Tenang kan diri mu aniki! Aku tau kau seperti apa, masalah ini biarkan aku turun tangan " Ucap grimmjow dengan tenang. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan grimmjow hanya menghela nafas, bukan nya dia tidak percaya pada adiknya tapi dia tidak ingin adiknya mengantarkan nyawanya sia sia.

" Itu tidak perlu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperkuat pertahanan disini! Jangan lupa kau temani naraku jaga keponakan mu, biar aku sendiri yang turun tangan tentang masalah ini " Ucap Naruto dengan serius, dia yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan mendatangi kyoto dan saat itu tiba Naruto tidak akan melepaskan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Grimmjow, suruh Kaito menghadap ku! " Ucap Naruto, sudah waktunya dia turun tangan masalah mahluk yang mengaku dewa yang membuat onar di daerah kekuasaannya beberapa bulan lalu. Kalau tidak diperintahkan secara langsung mereka tidak akan jera

" Apakah harus sekarang? " Tanya grimmjow dengan malas

" Kita sudah kehabisan waktu, grimmjow. Mereka benar-benar sudah kelewatan batas, dan aku tidak ingin mereka seenaknya hanya gelar dewa yang mereka sandang " Memang benar mereka sudah kelewat batas, mereka tau jika mereka salah tapi mereka masih melindungi dan menutupi kesalahan mereka. Benar-benar memuakan

" Aku tau " Jawab grimmjow singkat, setelah itu grimmjow keluar dari ruangan itu. Kali ini jika mereka tidak mau menuruti kemauannya maka jangan salahkan Naruto jika mereka di buru bagaikan hewan buruan

Beberapa saat kemudian

" Ada apa otou-sama " Tanya Kaito dengan hormat, disaat seperti ini sudah seharusnya untuk serius karena masalah yang silih berganti tiada habisnya

" Kita akan pergi ke Olimpus " Ucap Naruto mutlak, Kaito dan grimmjow hanya mengangguk setuju. Dengan itu portal berbentuk mulut terbuka muncul mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam. Saat Ini Olimpus lah yang menjadi sasaran keganasan sang kehampaan

DI OLIMPUS

Saat ini Zeus pemimpin Olimpus sedang resah dia merasakan perasaan yang dulu dia rasakan, perasaan dimana prajuritnya dibantai bagaikan hewan ternak oleh faksi youkai. Saat itu dia menganggap bangsa youkai berada dibawah eksistensi kaum dewa, tapi semua persepsi itu dipatahkan begitu saja saat kaum youkai membantai prajurit Olimpus bagaikan hewan ternak. Masih segar diingatanya saat dimana dia mendapat kabar dari beberapa orang bahwa Karin Uzumaki sangatlah cantik dan mempesona, dia sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa Karin Uzumaki. Dengan demikian dia pergi ke Kyoto melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Singkat cerita dia benar-benar terpesona oleh rupa Karin Uzumaki tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah dia sudah bersuami. Tak kehabisan akal dia berubah menjadi wujud sang suami, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Karin Uzumaki sangat mengenali signaktur energi sang suami, tanpa basa-basi Karin Uzumaki menyerangnya dengan brutal, memang harus Zeus akui wanita yang dihadapinya ini sangatlah kuat sampai-sampai hampir membuat dia kehabisan tenaga. Tapi semua itu terbayar dengan usaha keras yang dia lalui. Saat hampir menyentuhnya tubuh wanita itu dengan segera dia menghindari serangan dadakan yang menuju tepat ke kepala nya. Dia tidak ingin mati sia-sia pada akhirnya dia memutuskan mundur karena tidak mungkin dia menghadapi mereka semua dengan sisa tenaga yang tinggal sedikit. Tidak sampai disitu masalah yang dihadapi, beberapa hari kemudian Olimpus didatangi oleh satu mahluk yang sangat kuat bahkan mereka semua hampir meregang nyawa menghadapi mahluk ini. Walaupun satu mampu membuat mereka kocar-kacir bagaikan semut yang ditiup angin kencang. Dengan cukup alot mereka meminta berunding jika mereka mengulanginya lagi maka tak segan-segan mahluk yang mengaku sang kehampaan akan memburu mereka walau keujung dunia sekalipun. Dan masalah ini kembali terulang dimana sang anak dewa perang Ares melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan wanita yang berbeda, yang menjadi target Ares adalah yasaka ratu youkai kyubi. Tapi masalah ini cepat diketahui oleh sang kehampaan dengan brutal dia menghajar Ares tanpa ampun tapi disaat-saat terakhir Ares diselamatkan oleh Zeus tapi sang kehampaan mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengerikan ' ingatlah ini Olimpus, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan membinasakan kalian semua lara bajingan Olimpus dengan tangan ku sendiri ' itulah apa yang dikatakan sang kehampaan, itu bukanlah ancaman tapi sebuah janji mutlak yang kelak akan menjadi nyata

Dan hari ini lah perasaan buruk itu semakin menjadi, dia tau hari ini mereka akan benar-benar tinggal nama karena sang kehampaan akan mendatangi mereka

KABOOMMMM. . . . . . ..

Suara ledakan maha dahsyat mengguncang Olimpus, serangannya begitu luar biasa sampai-sampai mengetarkan Olimpus yang kokoh

SEMENTARA DILUAR PINTU GERBANG OLIMPUS

" Ayo kita masuk! " Perintah sipelaku, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam diikuti oleh dua pria dibelakangnya. Prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang masuk Olimpus hanya bergetar ketakutan melihat gerbang masuk Olimpus yang sangat kokoh dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh ketiga pria didepannya. Bahkan konon gerbang pintu masuk Olimpus diberkati oleh semua dewa Yunani yang mana gerbang itu tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun termasuk Zeus, tapi kini lihatlah gerbang yang hancur bagaikan sebuah istana pasir yang digilas ban mobil

" Ber. . .hennn. . Ti " Ucap salah satu penjaga, menatap sekilas dan apa pun yang terjadi selanjutnya semua penjaga kehilangan kepala mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Melangkah maju menuju ruang utama dimana para dewa Olimpus berkumpul, mengabaikan para penjaga yang berjatuhan karena kepala mereka lepas dari tubuhnya

Sesampainya di ruang utama para dewa Olimpus berkumpul, dapat mereka bertiga saksikan para dewa-dewi tengah berkumpul jadi satu sambil bersiaga karena Lawan mereka bukanlah sembarangan. Menghentikan laju langkahnya sang kehampaan menatap murka mereka semua terutama Zeus dan Ares

" Aku senang kalian berkumpul menjadi satu, Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kalian semua " Ucap Naruto setenang mungkin, dia benar-benar menahan dirinya terlalu jauh agar tidak langsung membinasakan mereka semua sekaligus.

" Apa maksudnya ini Uzumaki - Dono? " Ucap dewa kematian dengan gusar, dia tau batasannya dia tidak mereka semua tidaklah punya kesempatan untuk menang melawan tiga mahluk superior dihadapannya

" Serahkan kepala Zeus dan Ares maka aku akan mengampuni kalian! " Ucapan mutlak keluar dari mulut pemimpin faksi youkai itu, mereka tercengang dengan deklarasi sang kehampaan tidak disangka akan menjadi seperti ini, apa lagi kesalahan mereka berdua tidakkah peringatan puluhan tahun lalu menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi mereka, adalah batin semua dewa-dewi Olimpus yang mendengar ucapan itu

" Aku tidak lah Sudi menyerahkan diriku pada kalian, kalian pikir setelah hari itu aku hanya diam saja? Aku sudah menyiapkan untuk hari ini, hari dimana aku akan membunuhmu, membunuh sang kehampaan " Adalah apa yang dikatakan Ares, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kekuatan yang super gila keluar, menguar begitu mengerikan saat Ares melepaskan kekuatan penuh milik nya

BRAKKK. . . . .

Tanpa disangka-sangka Ares langsung menghantam dinding dengan keras, terlihat sang pemukul berambut biru panjang sekaki ( liat aja mode pelepasan grimmjow, susahnya minta ampun deskripsi in mode pelepasannya)

" Kau pikir hanya seperti ini mampu menyentuh kakak ku? " Ucap grimmjow dengan arogan, saat ini dia tidaklah main-main karena tidak biasanya langsung mengunakan mode terkuatnya. Ares hanya tergantung melihat kecepatan tinggi barusan, harus dia akui dia tidak bisa melihat gerakan musuhnya. Saat dia mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh nya saat itu pula dia sudah menghantam dinding

" Jangan bercanda " Bentak grimmjow, lalu dipegang kuat-kuat kepala Ares dan dilempar dengan tenaga penuh keudara. Selanjutnya tubuh Ares dihajar habis-habisan oleh grimmjow tanpa ampun, hanya satu detik Ares terpental kesana-kemari sebanyak lima kali sangat cepat. Dan hanya butuh lima menit Ares sudah tidak berdaya dilantai Olimpus.

" Kaito " Ucap Naruto dengan tenang, mengerti apa yang ayah nya katakan. Dengan cepat Kaito menarik pedangnya dan menebas kepala Ares sampai terlepas dari tubuhnya, saat itulah Naruto melihat jiwa Ares melayang digenggam jiwa Ares ketangan Naruto dan dikirim ke shinigami agar jiwanya disiksa sedemikian rupa. Menatap Ngalang kedepannya

" Tawaran ku masih berlaku untuk kalian semua, pengalaman kepala Zeus sekarang atau aku yang akan memenggal kepala kalian semua " Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, untuk para dewa-dewi Olimpus sendiri mereka sudah benar-benar frustasi pilihan mana yang mereka pilih ini benar-benar suli

" Urusan mu dengan ku bukan dengan mereka " Akhirnya Zeus bicara, menatap tajam kearah Zeus

" Kalian sama saja, mereka saudara dan keturunan mu dan tidak akan ku biarkan mereka hidup jika mereka bersedia memenggal kepala mu " Ucap Naruto, Zeus bersiap untuk menyerang berharap saudara dan keturunannya akan membantu. Tapi hasilnya nihil yang dia dapat adalah

Jlebbb. . . . . .

" Maafkan aku saudara, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan " Ucap hades, hades lah yang menusuk Zeus dari belakang. Dewa-dewi Olimpus hanya membuang muka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal jika diperhatikannya dengan teliti tubuh mereka bergetar menahan rasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit sang kehampaan

" Ha. . .hah. . .Dee.. . .Des, ka, ka, kauuu " Ucap Zeus bergetar menahan rasa sakit dan keterkejutan, tega nya hades melakukan ini

" Maafkan aku saudara ini demi keselamatan kami " Ucap hades dengan tenang, tapi didalam semuanya ucapannya terdengar bergetar menahan takut

" Athena, selesaikan dengan cepat " Ucap hades, saat itulah Athena mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ditatapnya Zeus sebentar sebelum memenggal kepala Zeus dia berkata

" Maaf " Ucap Athena dengan lirih, selanjutnya adalah kepala Zeus sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Jiwa Zeus keluar seperti Ares tadi, ditangkapnya jiwa Zeus digenggam dan dikirim ke shinigami sama seperti Ares

" Kita pergi, mereka pantas menerima hukuman itu. Mereka adalah bajingan tidak tau diri, kalian pikir aku akan diam saja saat istriku ingin diperkosa, Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian tapi peristiwa itu terulang lagi dan kali ini aku mengambil jalan tegas agar perbuatan mereka tidak dilakukan lagi oleh mereka yang tau hari ini " Ucap Naruto memberitahu alasannya dibalik pembunuhan Zeus dan Ares mereka semua tau Zeus dan Ares sama segala fisik dan sifat, dan mereka hanya bisa menunduk semoga hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Dengan itu ketiga mahluk superior sudah pergi ditelan portal berbentuk mulut terbuka

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

Sudah seminggu peristiwa Zeus dan Ares binasa, hal ini menggemparkan dunia supranatural. Makhluk seperti apa yang mampu membunuh dewa sekuat Zeus dan Ares, mereka adalah pemimpin Olimpus dan dewa perang Olimpus sekuat apakah mereka sampai-sampai mampu membuat dewa-dewi Olimpus tidak berdaya melawan tiga mahluk ini. Begitulah apa yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka semua, mereka tidak tahu semengerikan apa sang kehampaan dan antek-anteknya

KUOH ACADEMY

Saat ini clup supranatural ilmu gaib sedang berkumpul bersama anggota OSIS, yang mereka bicarakan sama tentang masalah Olimpus

" Apakah itu ulah teroris waktu itu Sona? " Tanya rias, Yang ditanya malah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kesal karena diabaikan rias mengembungkan pipi nya

" Sona, hallo bulan pada bumi " Ucap rias mencoba menyadarkan sona, dengan segera Sona sadar dari pikirannya

" Ini sedikit aneh " Ucap Sona, rias hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjelaskan pada mereka tentang apa yang dia pikirkan

" Kalian tau ini sedikit aneh, kenapa yang dibunuh hanya Zeus dan Ares, kenapa tidak semuanya? " Ucap Sona, mereka langsung berfikir sama. Benar juga, kenapa yang dibunuh Ares dan Zeus saja kenapa tidak semua? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan

" Karena yang membunuh mereka adalah ayahku " Ucap remaja berambut merah panjang diambang pintu sambil bersandar, mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka semua tidak percaya

" APAAA " Teriak mereka kompak, mereka tidak menyangka ayah remaja berambut merah panjang itu sangatlah gila

TBC. . . . .

Hallo ketemu lagi, maaf ya telah up yah mau gimana lagi kerjaan lagi banyak, berangkat pagi pulang malam. Mohon pengertiannya

Gini aku juga butuh makan, minum, rokok, pulsa, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku juga bakal nikah, gak mungkin hubungan status.

Ok, kali ini tentang Zeus dan Ares, nanti flashback nya ama naraku. Mungkin kesannya aneh ya jalan cerita ku, tapi apa boleh buat masih belum masuk konflik pertengahan sih. Udah lama gak ngetik kaku juga

Maaf kalo gak bales reviews nya, yah mau gimana lagi waktu ku mepet banget, ngetik dari jam sembilan baru kelar.

Seperti biasa aku mau nulis yang gak penting lagi, moga baca ya kalo gak ya gak papa

Akhir-akhir ini banyak author yang membuat cerita yang gak bertanggung jawab. Contoh incest hubungan ibu dan anak sampai anak hamili ibu nya sendiri, ni gua gak tau ide dari mana, tapi taukah kalian manusia itu mempunyai keingintahuan Yang tinggi, bahkan pria dewasa sendiri mempunyai keingintahuan pada sesuatu yang baru, ni bagaimana jika anak dibawah umur membaca cerita dewasa BER TITEL INCEST, HUBUNGAN IBU DAN ANAK YANG MANA ANAKNYA HAMILI IBUNYA SENDIRI, pasti apa yang takut nya dipraktekkan lho, bocah masih polos baru kenal FFN langsung baca adegan di atas

Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku gusar, ' apakah wanita jaman sekarang gak ada harganya? Gua sedih banyak banget yang bikin hubungan tanpa status asal genjot seenaknya ' ada lagi author yang IRI dengan ' TRUE ALPHA MALE ' yang dengan mudah dapat menggoyang cewek manapun, ni kadang OTAK nya ditaruh mana? Cowok itu beda-beda jenisnya

1\. Playboy, nah kalau menurut ku cowok seperti ini mencari tantangan dimana dia ingin cewek yang gak gampangan susah didapat kalo udah nemuin cewek seperti ini susah lepasnya

2\. Badboy, menurut ku pribadi cowok badboy ini adalah suka hal-hal baru, pemberontak gak mau diatur, tapi mereka tau dimana harus berhenti, setia kawan satu susah ya semua ngerasain solid banget lah pokoknya

3, nah ini nih TRUE ALPHA MALE, Menurut persepsi ku cowok tipe ini adalah pemimpin jiwanya udah keliatan, tapi tipe cowok ini terkesan banyak diem nya gak pernah ngumbar kelebihan satu cewek udah lebih dari cukup, bakal dijagain terus susah lepasnya, cowok ini juga gak suka main in cewek karena cowok tipe ini cenderung berpikir sebelum bertindak, tapi jangan buat dia ngamuk bahaya bisa habis yang bikin gara-gara

4\. Cowok bajingan, cowok satu ini gak tau mau siapa atau apa cewek cantik seksi montok mau diapain ya digiling aja, nanti cari mangsa baru, kecantol giling lagi, gak peduli mau punya temen saudara ibu temen asal masih HOT ya hajar. Yang dipikirkan hanya nikmat didepan mata resiko belakangan ya kayak gitu, jadi jangan salah soal bedain tipe cowok

Ada lagi yang bikin cerita dimana liat ibunya digoyang temen sekolah cuma dilihat doang, takut hanya karena keluarga terpandang. Geleng gua asli, manusia punya otak buat mikir, contoh Lo cowok tipe badboy temen pasti banyak yang jago, Lo culik tuh anak cari spot yang enak baru kerjain. Cari homo buat merkosa tuh bocah habis itu direkam buat rekaman itu buat mereka tuh bocah gitu aja kog repot. Cara nya ya pikir sendiri masak harus gua juga, jangan males jadi orang. Lo punya otak Lo nyuruh temen Lo yang punya IQ paling tinggi buat masuk perusahaan tuh bocah setelah dapat kepercayaan baru kuras semua data pentingnya buat tuh perusahaan bangkrut, itu juga bisa

Untuk author lain tolong hargai wanita, junjung harga diri mereka kita lahir di rahim seorang wanita. ada disini yang mau dilahirkan oleh pria? Aku yakin kalian pasti malu, ada disini laki-laki yang pernah ditusbol cowok? Mau ditusbol?

Untuk cewek juga gitu hargai usaha kami dapatkan kalian, jangan asal mau menang sendiri

Ok, itu saja akhir kata dari ku, maaf jika lama, maaf jika nunggu, dan maaf jika kurang memuaskan, aku hanya manusia biasa yang mencoba menutupi kekurangannya

LEON AGSAN OUT. . . . . . SEE YOU AGAIN


End file.
